New found love
by kuro403
Summary: Au,Going to work taking care of my daughter I never had time to find someone then one day I went to bye a cat to surprise my daughter. I found this hot guy looking at me. I was looking at him to who wouldn't he was hot! Great what am I going to do now he caught me looking at him. Sorry bout summary not really good at writing them. Yaoi mpreg. NarXSasu, others
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first ever Naruto fanfic so be nice. Hope you all like it ^~^.

Warming: There is mpreg, yaoi that later on and some cursing there none in this chap.

Kuro: if there any mistakes sorry I try my best. I am looking for beta for this fanfic if anyone wants to help just leave review or message me. Enjoy~

Chapter 1

Early morning young blonde is sleeping soundly young girl step into his bedroom walking quietly over to bed she climb on to bed she look at blonde then jump on him. He let out gasp jump little he look at young girl tackle her tickling her stomach she started laughing.

'Ohayo gozaimasu mommy~.' He smiled at her then laid his daughter down with him.

'Ohayo gozaimasu sweetie come on lets get breakfast ready.' She jumps up yelled yay!

'Reika brush your teeth first.' Reika nod said yes mommy went straight into bathroom.

Let me introduced myself my name is Naruto Uzumaki 24 years old I'm schoolteacher I teach first grade. Little girl who likes to wake me up every morning by jumping on me is my daughter yes mine I had her how that's a long story. She my little princess love her more then anything. She has blonde hair like me but has green eyes instead of blue like me she small because she only five.

In kitchen

Naruto took pan out getting pancake mix making sure he got everything he needs.

Making the pancakes schoolteacher put rice on table along some fruit Reika came down stairs ran over to kitchen jump in wearing her princess dress.

'What princess are you today?' Reika smiled said,' I'm Belle!' She started twirling round in her yellow dress Naruto laugh he loves when she acts out her favorite princesses. Her most favorite is Jasmine or sometimes Mulan but mostly Jasmine.

'Okay Belle today breakfast is Pancakes with sausage or rice some left over fruit for drink orange juice.' Naruto set her plate down got his sat down next to her. 'Thank you mom.' Started eating she look at her mom.

'Its very yummy.~' he smiled said,' I'm glad to hear that.'

After breakfast

Getting ready for work and getting Reika ready for preschool calling his daughter down she came running over.

'Reika its getting cold out you should put pants on.' Reika pout said,' I did mama see.' She left her dress up show her mom she did put pants on and they where even yellow.

'**She clever one just like her dad.' **Naruto put her jacket on and grab his brief case got Reika bag.

'All right you can wear it today but next week you are wearing what I tell you to wear okay?' Reika nod said okay mama. Both left house got in car Naruto put heater on just to warm car up he didn't want Reika get sick.

Driving to preschool listening to music he put Disney cd in for Reika. **'Better not get these songs in my head like last time.' **After two songs Reika favorite one came on Naruto let out deep sigh knowing he going to have song stuck in his head.

~Aladdin: I can show you the world shining , shimmering, splendid tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes take you wonder by wonder over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride.

A whole new world a new fantastic point of view no one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming.

~princess jasmine: a whole new world a dazzling place I never knew but when I'm way up here, its crystal clear that now I'm in whole new world with you.

Aladdin: (Now I'm in whole new world with you.)

Unbelievable sights indescribable feelings soaring,

tumbling, freewheeling through endless diamond sky a whole new world.~

Reika singing along Naruto thought it was cute he couldn't believe how much she loved this song along with once upon a dream.

Made it to Preschool park his car got out unbuckle Reika grab her school bag walking her in.

'Ohayo gozaimasu Reika Chan.' Her teacher greeted Reika walk up to her said,' ohayo sensei.' Naruto handed her bag to her.

'Have good day Reika your dad going to pick you up okay.' Reika nod gave her mom hug went in class.

'Have good day at work Naruto.' He gave his long time friend smile and wave.

'You too Sakura Chan.' He left now heading to work.

At school

Naruto went into teacher lounge said hi to everyone getting some papers.

'Hey Naruto bet you cant wait for weekend huh?' He nod at that said,' I really can't wait you?' Art teacher let out sigh then gave him grin.

'Trust me once that final bell hits I will be out those doors if I didn't have to grade tests.' Naruto laugh everyone hates finals they are pain in the ass.

'See you later Deidara.' He wave said bye, walking to his classroom thinking bout what to do final test on. **'Probably on spelling and reading.' ** Now at his class walking in he saw his students walk up to his desk set everything down. Look up gave them big smile.

'Ohayo gozaimasu everyone how are you all this morning?' All students yell good morning and good.

'Now lets get started.' All he heard was aww and groans Naruto let out laugh.

'Don't worry its something fun.' They perk up when they heard fun Naruto glad their in good mood now.

'Now who remembers what story we where reading yesterday?'

~Time skip~

Naruto packing his stuff up he let out sigh he cant wait for these test to be done grading them can be pain in ass Walking out school getting in his car now heading home. Going to prepare dinner or go out to eat because it's Friday and have off Saturday.

At home

Naruto walk in took his shoes off got up went in kitchen put his brief case down.

'Mommy!' Reika hug her mom Naruto hug her back she pull back gave her mom piece of paper.

'I draw you a picture.' Young teacher look at paper his daughter gave him, he smiled said,' I love it Re.' She gave him smile a young man came in Naruto look up got up from chair looked at him.

'Thank you for picking Reika up.' He nod said,' no problem I love spending time with her.' Reika smiled at her dad ran off into living room opening her trunk pulling out another dress.

Naruto turn his attention to his daughter father he walks over to sink to get drink of water.

'How was she?' Naruto filled his cup turn spicket off.

'She was good, we watch a movie after movie she took her trunk out started to play dress up.' Naruto smiled when he heard Reika singing to aristocrats.

'That's good do you want something to drink?' He shakes his head.

'No thank you Naruto can I have Reika for the weekend? I have time off and I wanted to spend sometime with her.' Naruto thought bout it he did want to relax this weekend he look at his ex.

'That's fine with me I know she would love to spend sometime with you one thing if she cries wants to come home you can spend night with her.' Red head nod he didn't mind he got up from chair looked at Naruto.

'I have to go I will pick her up tomorrow afternoon I have some stuff to do in morning.' Naruto nod he okay with that he can get her stuff together.

'Okay just call me before you get here one thing I want to tell you.' Red head turn round looked at Naruto

'What is it?' Naruto didn't want to say this but he has to every time Gaara takes her he spoils her gets her what everything she wants he glad that Gaara loves her but he doesn't want his daughter to be spoiled brat.

'Don't buy her everything she wants you can buy her some things not everything she points out.' Gaara knows he spoils her rotten and he needs to stop that.

'I wont last time I had her I only bought her the frozen dress that's it.' Naruto knew that but he only telling him because he knows how Gaara gets.

'I know she loves it took me forever trying to get her out of that dress to.' Gaara laughed he knows how his daughter gets both walk in living room Reika comes over to Gaara.

'Dad lets dance like Anastasia and Dimitri.' Gaara bent down said,' I would love to but I got to go. Dad has work to do.' Reika pout nod she hugs her dad Gaara hugs her back picks her up.

'You will see me tomorrow.' Reika looks at her dad tilt her head.

'I will.' Gaara nod.

'Your going to come over my house this weekend.' Reika rap her arms round her dad neck said,' really I can't wait now.' She really excited for weekend.

Gaara left few hours past Naruto made dinner he can't wait for day to end. **'So tried cant wait to go to bed.' **After dinner he clean up now going few papers grading some.

Naruto lean back stretch gather papers putting them way getting up going in living to see Reika laying down watching tv.

'Lets go take bath Re.' Reika got up went up stairs with her mom Naruto grab towel from hallway closet. Filling up tub making sure right temperature Reika got in started playing with bubbles. Washing her hair then her body finish cleaning her Naruto started tickling his daughter she starts giggling.

'Time to get out.' Reika got out Naruto drying her off going into her room putting pajamas on now brushing her hair braiding it.

'There you go now bed time do you want me to read a story?' Reika thought about. 'No not tonight mommy.' Naruto nod kiss her cheek.

'Good night sweetie.' Reika kiss her mom on cheek to.

'Night mommy.' Naruto put night light on left her room close door half way.

Naruto went in bathroom took shower after he was done put his pajamas on brush his hair went to bed fall asleep instantly after long day there one thing what is he going to do tomorrow? Just have to figure out tomorrow.

TBC

Well tell me what you think no flames please I don't tolerate it anyway next chap will be up soon and its longer to, hope to see all you there until next

~Kuro~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone here chap 2 its little longer then first one hope you all like this chap~~~

Warnings: like I said in last one mpreg yaoi you know the usually.

Kuro: Looking for beta if anyone wants to help review or message me. If there any mistakes sorry try my best.

~Enjoy~

Chapter 2

Morning came Naruto woke up by sun shining in his eyes yawn stretch got out of bed went into bathroom. Now going down stairs in kitchen going to make egg omelet with rice. After few minutes Reika came down she look round then look at her mom.

'Where daddy?' Naruto look up from what he was doing saw his daughter she has big pout on her face.

'He will be here round lunchtime. You two are going out for lunch.' Reika has big smile on her face said,' really?' Naruto nod.

'Yes so eat breakfast after you're done where going to pack then pick out a outfit.' Reika throw her arms up yelled cant wait then got in her seat.

Reika was telling her mom what she did in preschool she talking bout what her and her friends did.

'We where playing puzzles and tag sensei took some animals in to.'

'Really, sounds like you had lots of fun yesterday.' Reika had wide smile then said,' can we get pet?' I stop eating thought the question over why is she asking for pet? Then I looked at my daughter.

'Re are you sure you want pet?' She nod eagerly I let out sigh put my chopsticks down not really sure if he should say yes.

'Let me think about it okay.' Reika said okay Naruto got up from his chair picking up his plate putting it in sink Reika brought her plate over.

'Go up stairs get your suit case I will be up to help you, your dad should be here few hours I want you to be ready when he gets here.' Reika hurried out kitchen Naruto started washing pans and dishes after he was done putting everything way clean table then went up stairs check on his daughter.

Naruto went in her room saw everything all over her bed he let out another sigh that day walk over to her bed sat down look at his daughter she was putting some dress in her suitcase.

'Re I told you, you can't wear them it's getting chilly out I don't want you to get sick and I know your dad will say the something.'

'But mom I want to wear one inside cant I?' Naruto shake his head got up taking them out of suitcase he left one in there for her.

'I will let you be Aurora is that okay?' Reika looked at it then nod she smiled at her mom hug him.

'Thank you mommy.'

'Your welcome sweetie, remember only wear it inside.'

'I know mommy.'

Naruto got up carried her suitcase over to her biara opening draw taking some shirts out folding them putting them in suitcase going threw each drew. Reika went over sat next to her mom watching him.

'Mom can I take stuff animal to sleep with?' Naruto stop folding to look at his daughter he put pair of socks in her suitcase.

'Sure sweetie you can take one you didn't have to ask me you know you can take one.'

Reika jump up went over to her bed grab her stuff bunny went back over to her mom gave him the bunny.

He close suitcase put bunny in front compartment zip it so it won't fall out. Last time he put it in suitcase Reika got upset saying bunny cant breathe so he always put it in front not inside.

Now in living room

Naruto braiding Reika hair like elsa young teacher happy that his friend taught him how to braid Re has long hair he likes to keep it in pony tail or braid Naruto look up saw it was twelve. He put hair tie in door bell rang Reika got off floor ran over to door Naruto followed her he open door to see Gaara standing there in casual clothes Naruto haven't seen him in casual in while.

'Come in.' Naruto step side Gaara walk in he shut door he took his shoes off walk in living room.

'Dad you look different.' Naruto turn round he didn't want to laugh he knew Reika would point that out.

'I'm not wearing my suit sweetie.' Reika let out oh she wouldn't know the differences Gaara turn his attention to his ex.

'We will be leaving now I will see you Sunday night.' Naruto nod he walk over to his daughter bent down gave her hug and kiss.

'Behave for you dad okay your going to have fun.' Reika hug her mom Naruto pick her up its going to be hard not having her here but he dons need some alone time get some house work done. Catch up with some friends Naruto put her down he looked at Gaara.

'If you need anything just call me.' Gaara nod he took Reika hand started walking over to door grab her suitcase Reika turn her head to look at her mom.

'Have fun.' He smiled Reika smiled back she looked like him when she smiles she also look like her dad she has his eyes color and his skin tone also his attitude when she mad. Naruto laugh little he look up watch them leave Reika wave he wave back Gaara said good-bye.

He went back in house laid down on couch he let out sigh turn tv on. **'Going to relax little bit then do some cleaning round house.'** Watching show his eyes began to drop he began to fall sleep.

Hearing music going off he open his eyes set up looking round pick up his cell phone saw what time it was he rush up stairs got change of clothes.

Finally finish he shut the lights off clock his front door got in car drove off he put his radio song came on he wonder why station playing Disney music he realize Reika was in car with him yesterday.

Naruto just let it play out not going to be in car long anyway.

Walking in restraint he saw his friends went over to them.

'Hey Naruto you made it.' He nods.

'Yea I fall sleep I thought I was going to be late.' Naruto Long time best friend laugh.

'Not surprise at all where kid?' Naruto laugh he forgot to tell them Gaara took her.

'She with her dad for weekend.' Everyone look surprise by hearing that Naruto let out chuckle. Waitress came over brought them to their table everyone got seated order their drinks after waitress got their drinks she left.

Everyone began to talk what they have been doing what's new in their life,

Sakura turn to Naruto.

'How you been Naruto?' Blonde turn round look at his long time friend smiled.

'I been fine how bout you?' Sakura shrug.

'I been good to I went on date the other night.' Naruto surprise by that she has been telling him she likes this one guy but he all ways decline her.

'Really did that guy finally said yes.' Sakura shake her head said,' no this different guy.'

'How did it go?' waitress came back with their drinks everyone got them now taking order waitress got their order food making sure everything right she left.

'So Naruto when did you get in touch with your ex are you two getting back together?' Sakura knew this isn't going to go over well with Naruto.

'Kiba shut up you know their not getting back together.'

The veterinarian just huff said,' well I just thought of it since you two been talking.' Naruto took sip of his ice tea.

'Where not getting back together there no romantic feelings between us, I'm only doing this for Reika and me and Gaara are only friends now and I'm glad he wants to spend time with his daughter.'

Kiba nod he glad to hear that he dons not want his best friend heart to get broken again.

'I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to say that.' Naruto smiled at his best friend.

'Its okay I'm not mad at you so how is things with Hinata?' Naruto knew this is best way to get back at his best friend Naruto grin Kiba blink and blush everyone laugh.

'Things are going well she doing good at her job, she visit me at work yesterday she wants a bird so I took her to this place she fall in love with this one bird so I bought it for her.' Naruto smiled he knew how much Kiba loved Hinata you can tell when he talks about her.

'Hey Kiba do you have any stray cats?' Kiba nod he wonder why Naruto asking if he has any cats?

'Yea we have a few you can come over tomorrow I have someone coming over to get his dogs if you're not busy tomorrow.' Naruto shake his head said,' I will be stopping over to see them.'

Food came out everyone starving by now enjoying their meal talking among them self's.

'Hey Sakura tell us bout that date you had you didn't finish telling Naruto bout it I want to know do you like this guy?' Sakura wanted to hit her head on table she let out sigh leave it up to Ino to remember she would never forget that.

'The date went fine he was nice guy he treated me well wasn't nasty or rude. We went out to eat then the park I had good time.' She let out smile Ino smiled to said,' do you think you will hear from him?' Sakura shrug.

'Don't know just have to wait and see.' Ino and Sakura talk bout how horrible some of their dates where, guys where talking bout there jobs.

'This guy came in said his dog ate his tv remote. And this lady came in said her bird wont stop talking.' Everyone laugh at that.

'Me and Shikamaru have some stories.' Shikamaru nod at that said,' we have the most bizarre stories.' Well they where cops what do you expect they do have to deal with crazy stuff right.

'This person calls says someone broke in my house destroying my whole house. When we got there it wasn't person who was racking the place it was pack of deer.' Choji laugh when he was done he would never forget that. Everyone else sweat drop they felt bad for the woman Shikamaru spoke up.

'We had this one guy he was speeding we went after him once we caught up to him he was trying to run way then we saw this woman running after him, once she got to him started beating him up. We had to stop her when we did I ask her why she was chasing him beating him, she said he was cheating on me not with my best friend but my ex who was a woman…' everyone jaw drop and said wow Shikamaru nod.

'I remember that everyone was looking at each other wondering what to do.' Choji laugh another one he would never forget Shikamaru knew his job would never have dull moment.

'How bout you Naruto or Sakura do you have any funny stories?' Both look at each then at their friends.

'We both teach little kids they can be funny I have couple stories.' Naruto said trying to think what recently happen.

'I remember this one little kid asking me why his parents wont let him in their room at night he said they say their sleeping but I hear them talking most of the time I don't understand what their talking bout all they do is yell. I all most died when he said that I didn't know what to say.'

Ino laugh Shikamaru shake his head Choji also laugh Naruto nod in understanding Sakura turn to Naruto said,' so what's your story?'

He didn't really have one young teacher thought all his students where funny.

'Don't have one I cant remember any right now. Well this one time one of my students thought they could play a prank on me they didn't know I was master pranker I got them before they got me. I said they had test handed them out it was test on Spanish they couldn't figure out then finally I said got you! I was teaching fourth grade that day I wont do that to first graders.' All his friends shake their heads knowing he would do that to someone. After story telling everyone headed out restraint saying good-bye to everyone.

'It was nice seeing you Naruto we should get together again.' He nods at that.

'Yea we should, call mw when you want to meet up.' Ino smiled at him Choji came up to her he wave bye to everyone.

'See you later Naruto it was good seeing you.' Sakura Ino started talking Choji turn to Naruto said,' how everything?' Naruto look at his old classmate.

'Everything fine this school year going well I'm glad I have good class and Reika doing well she getting big how bout you?' Choji looked at Ino.

'Same here work good home life is good nothing to complain bout.' Naruto nod everyone doing well he happy for them.

'It was great seeing you all have good night.' Ino Choji wave good-bye left Sakura wave Naruto took his phone out saw no messages that good sign.

'It was good seeing you two I got to go talk to you two later.' Both teachers said good-bye nice seeing you to Shikamaru left.

Naruto and Sakura walking to their car talking laughing bout old times.

'So how is Gaara I haven't seen him in long time.' Naruto didn't expect Sakura to bring him up after she yelled at Kiba, he had to leave early something came up he said bye left Naruto wasn't that upset bout it because he was going to see him tomorrow.

'Gaara doing well he very busy after taking his father position he never had anytime to spare when he got that job, bout last year he called me told me he will pick Reika up after school spend some time with her I didn't believe him until he pick her up I was very shock after that he wanted to spend weekend with her I'm glad he wanted spend more time with her he has change.'

Sakura couldn't believe what she hearing and very happy for her friend after brake up Gaara hasn't seen Reika for few years but now he in picture that good thing. Sakura look at her friend she glad things work out for him but their one thing she needs to know.

'Naruto have you been on any dates?' Blonde look at his friend blush little said,' I never really had time between school and Reika been pretty hard to go out on date I have been on two and they didn't work out.'

Sakura let out deep sigh she gave her friend a look.

'Naruto you need to go out I can baby-sit Re and don't you want to go out with someone?' he thought bout it he dons want to go out all he dons is work and take care of his daughter don't get him wrong Naruto loves his daughter he wants to find someone have a family again.

'Yea I do but I never have time every time I say tonight I will go out then something comes up never fails.' Naruto let out frustrated sigh Sakura puts her hand on his shoulder said,' next weekend where going out you and me how bout it?' She winks at him Naruto just nod not going to argue with her you will never win.

'Sounds fine to me.' She walk over to her car stop in front of it turn round.

'I will talk to you later.'

'All right bye Sakura.' He wave got in his car saw Sakura drove off he put his keys in turn car on went home.

Naruto flop on his bed turn round laid on his back he wonder. **'Should I start dating again?**' Naruto let out deep sigh turn on his side. **'I will think bout that tomorrow.'**

Next day

Driving to Kiba's he haven't been at his friends job in long time place like a zoo every animal you can think of there. Guy has talent for animals he loves every single one he takes care of.

Naruto park car in front building he got out shut door lock it Kiba came out.

'Hey Naruto you made it come on in.' Naruto walk threw door.

'Hey how everything?' Kiba shrug said,' everything fine the dog I'm taking care of had her puppies last night that why I had to leave. Follow me I will show you cats.'

Naruto followed his friend down hallway talking he saw some dogs and birds lizards Kiba stop at door unlock it.

'Here cats and kittens you can pick either one I don't mind they will be happy to see you.' Walking in he saw all types of cats their all cute Reika would go crazy if she was here it was good thing he came alone.

Naruto looking threw each cage when he came up to one Naruto looked at cage has some information on it. Cat two years old its male and friendly loves being round people. Young teacher turn to his friend said,' what kind cat is he?' Kiba walk over smiled at his best friend choice.

'He a Birman their good cats he a excellent choice don't worry he would love Reika they love attention do you want to hold him?' Naruto look at Birman again how could you not like this cat he has beautiful fur and the most prettiest eyes.

'Yea.' Kiba unlock cage pick him up handed cat to Naruto he heard bell ring.

'I will be right back Naruto.' Naruto said all right started petting cat he starting to warm up to this cat.

'Well I'm thinking of taking you home with me how dons that sound?' Cat rubbing against him Naruto took that as a yes he started playing with cat he stared to purr that good sign he likes him when he heard someone walk in room. Naruto look up his eyes widen he couldn't take his eyes off this guy he was really good looking.

Young man walk in room saw all different kind of cats he turn to look on the other side of room he saw guy sitting with cat. _'Well isn't he cute? _'Staring at young blonde for bit when Naruto look up saw black hair guy looking at him he blush little. Then he notice blonde staring at him said,' Do you work here?' Raven wanted to smack him self. _'Why the hell did I say that?!' _ Naruto blink said,' no my friend dons do you want me to get him for you?' He shake his head continue looking not really sure why he looking at cats but he never had problem with them.

Naruto kept his eye on man he wonder what this guy had that he couldn't look way.

'Are you going to get that cat?' Naruto look up when he heard his voice it was masculine it could make you horny Naruto want hit him self why is he thinking this hee snap out of his daydream nod.

'Yes I am are you looking for one?' Young raven shake his head look at blonde thinking,_' have I seem him before?'_ He looked at blonde trying to not think anything bad but its not really working.

'Do you work at Konoha elementary?' Naruto wonders why he asking him that he just shrugs.

'Yes I do.' Now he knows why this guy looks familiar.

'You taught my nephew last year he like you a lot, you will probably remember when I tell you my name its Uchiha Sasuke.' Young teacher remembers that name and student.

'its nice to meet you Uchiha san your nephew was nice kid wish I had him this year my name is Uzumaki Naruto.' Sasuke looked at Naruto he did wish his nephew had Naruto again and he would like him to be his teacher definitely hot and sexy Sasuke smirk.

Naruto felt Uchiha eyes on him he had no room to talk he was staring at hot Uchiha looking at his face he has nice pale skin nice features amazing eyes his hair black long in front spiky in back.

'So Uzumaki.' Sasuke got cut off by Kiba Uchiha glare at Kiba vet didn't notice his death glare said,' Uchiha san your dog ready are you looking for cat?' Sasuke didn't pay him any attention to vet he turn to Naruto.

'I found one.' Naruto blush Kiba look at his best friend then to Uchiha grin Sasuke walk over to door.

'It was nice to see you Uzumaki I will tell Yuto I saw you.' Sasuke walk out Naruto let out breath witch he didn't realize was holding he walk out room over to front desk Naruto notice cat was asleep.

After waiting couple minutes he saw Sasuke walking out with Border collie he notice Sasuke walking over to him.

'What are you doing after your done here?' Naruto couldn't believe he asking him out! **'I still have sometime but I have to get this little guy some stuff.' **

'Going shopping I have to get some stuff for the cat.' Sasuke nod he notice his dog getting close to Naruto cat.

'Letha no.' She stop sat down Naruto watch he couldn't believe how well train she is.

'I have to get Letha some stuff would you like to go together?' Naruto thought bout he saw Kiba walk in he got up before he went up to desk.

'Sure if you don't mind waiting.' Sasuke nod sat down Naruto walk up put cat down Kiba looked at his friend with grin on his face.

'Shut up Kiba I know what you're going to say.' Kiba just laugh took some papers out handed them to him Naruto sighing them.

'All right Naruto he officially yours do you have name for him?' Naruto look at his cat said,' Jellal that's his name.'

'All right here you go Naruto.' He took carrier thank his friend left Sasuke got up went out door together. Kiba watch them leave he shake his head couldn't believe what he just saw. 'I have to call Hinata.'

Naruto stop at his car Sasuke went up to him.

'Meet me at pet store down street from here.' Naruto nod said all right once he got in his car put Jellal in back seat he sat back put his hands on his face said,' I said yes to him and I'm meeting him at pet store what am I going to do?' sitting there he turn his car on pulling out.

'I'm just going to go it's not a date or anything just getting cat supplies that's it.' He driving now at pet place he got out his car took Jellal out walk in pet shop.

TBC

End chap 2 hope you liked it tell me what you think be nice bout it until next time

~Kuro~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone here chapter 3~

Kuro: Looking for beta if anyone wants to help review or message me. If there any mistakes sorry try my best.

Warnings: the usually yaoi mpreg and some juicy stuff ;)

I do not own Naruto or anything that mention ~Enjoy~ Chapter 3Naruto walk in pet shop he never saw so many dog food in his whole life even treats there where so many. Sasuke walking round when he saw young teacher looking round he smirk Sasuke thought he wouldn't come went over to him.

'I didn't think you where going to come.' Naruto turn round saw Sasuke smiled said,' you didn't? Well I came anyway I needed stuff for Jellal.' Sasuke smirk again '_He got guts I like that.'_ Sasuke all ready liking blonde he looked at birman.

'Is that your cat name? I will show you where cat stuff is.' Naruto followed Sasuke to cat section there are so many cat food and litter.

'Yes that my cat name I heard it somewhere don't remember where I heard it.' Sasuke pick up cat toy gave it to Jellal who started playing with it Uchiha thinks cats are crazy when they play doing all these different moves there nuts. But their funny to watch he likes watching them would never tell any one that.

'Hn, its weird name.' Naruto glare at Uchiha didn't even faze him he pick up bag of cat food went over to the cat litter put litter on cart.

'No its not, I like it.' Naruto look at Sasuke blush little turn his head Uchiha grin he saw teachers blush Letha staring at Jellal she wants to play with cat.

'How long did you have her?' Naruto questioned Sasuke looked at Letha she still staring at Jellal he let out sighs.

'Bout two years now.' Naruto looking at cat toys and collars wondering witch one to get.

'She a good dog well trained.' Naruto started to pet her she waging her tail he wonders if Kiba gave her to Sasuke.

'Yes she is she smart dog easy to train.' Sasuke was bout to say something else he was cut off by Naruto phone ringing he apologizes to Sasuke picks it up.

'Hello?' Naruto recognize that voice it was Gaara.

'_Sorry to call you earlier expected Naruto Reika wants to come home early she misses you__.' _

'Its okay what time are you going to be there?' Naruto panicking he needs to get home before them he didn't want Gaara to find out he was out with guy.

'_I will be there in hour.' _ Naruto let out sigh he has time to get home get everything ready he look at Sasuke wishing he could stay out longer with him.

'All right call me before you get there.'

'_Okay I will see you then.' _ He hung up Naruto put his phone way then look over to Sasuke.

'I have to get going something came up I have to go home.' Sasuke nod heading to check out line Naruto paid young girl pick his bag up walking over to door Sasuke walk up to him. Both left store going to their cars Naruto stop at his car opening trunk door-putting bag in Sasuke pick up litter putting in trunk along with cat food.

'Thanks Sasuke.' Didn't know what to say Sasuke handed Naruto bag he took it open it. Were full of cat toys and a collar Naruto look at Sasuke wonder why he did that?

'Its no problem Jellal will like those.' Naruto nod said,' he will I have to get going sorry.' Sasuke wanted to spend more time with blonde there can be next time.

'It okay see you later.'

'Bye.' Naruto wave got in his car drove off Sasuke went in his car bout to start his car he just remember something.

'Damn it I forgot to get his number shit!' couldn't believe he forgot to get Naruto number maybe he can get it from Kiba he shake his head start car head home.

Naruto just made it in time to set everything up bringing Jellal in living room he let Jellal out so he can explore. Naruto got up went in hallway he set rug down then litter box knowing this is perfect spot. Going in kitchen setting bowls down putting cat food and water in each bowel.

Naruto sitting on couch resting glad he got some cleaning done he looks over saw Jellal playing with toy Sasuke got for him. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts from knock on his door he went over open it.

'Mommy!' Reika jump on her mom raping her arms round his neck Naruto hug her Gaara step in.

'Like I said she wanted to come home.' Naruto set her down bent down put his hands on her cheeks.

'I thought you where having fun.' Reika look at her dad then at her mom said,' I was having fun miss you.' Naruto got up he turn to his ex Gaara walk over to Reika.

'Do you still want to come over next weekend?' Naruto step in said,' you didn't say you where going to take her next weekend.' Reika spotted something fuzzy she went over to it.

'Finals coming up don't you want a break?'

'Yes I do, still doesn't gave you right to ask her before me.' Gaara gave him look said,' I'm her father and I have right to. 'Kitty!' Naruto and Gaara turn round saw their daughter holding cat.

'Look mom dad a kitty.' Gaara gave her small smile Naruto walk over to her pick up toy.

'This is Jellal.' She looks down at Jellal smiled.

'Hello jel I'm going to take good care of you.' She said happily look at her mom said,' I love him mommy were going to be best friends thank you.' She hug Naruto who smiled at her thinking she cutest thing Reika look at Gaara.

'Look daddy I got kitty where going to go play.' Reika walk out room Naruto and Gaara didn't say anything still mad at each other.

'I was just trying to help you Naruto I'm not trying to take her way from you.' Gaara knew he shouldn't have said that to Reika he doesn't want Naruto to think he taking her away from him.

Naruto let out deep sigh look at his ex he all ready knows that Gaara cares bout him. **'He probably thinks I'm over recreating I feel like idiot.' **Naruto look at his ex he knew he hurt him little Naruto walk over to couch sat down Gaara also sat down with him.

'I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings you can have Reika for weekend but next weekend I want Reika home I don't want her to think I don't want her home.' Gaara nod.

'That's fine I'm glad your letting me keep her for while.' Gaara not taking his eyes off blondes he all ways loved his eyes leaning closer he brush his lips against his kissing him moving closer to Naruto body putting his hand on blonde thigh his over hand on Naruto face.

Naruto grab Gaara shirt opening his mouth letting his tongue in battling for dominance Gaara won that he slowly slipping his hand in Naruto pants broke part for air. Naruto gasp when Gaara touch his member he lick down blonde neck Naruto got on Gaara lap started kissing again hot heavy kiss Naruto slid his hand Gaara thigh all most near his member.

Young teacher let out moan he couldn't hold back he began to move his hips at motion and speed Gaara moving before either could release Reika walks in both caught in there action.

'Mommy can I have snack?' Naruto stop look at his daughter he blushing bright red he knows Reika doesn't understand what their doing but still its embarrassing!

'Yes sweetie go in kitchen I will be right there.' Reika nod went in kitchen Naruto watch Reika leave he looks at Gaara his face red as well probably from heat or embarrassment.

'Hum let me get Reika snack I will be right back.' Gaara grab Naruto wrist put him back down kiss him Naruto respond to kiss Gaara broke kiss said,' I know we shouldn't do this I can't resist you.'

'I feel the same way.' Naruto got up he fix him self he still had little problem Gaara chuckle Naruto glare at him he walk in kitchen fix Reika snack Jellal came in rub against Naruto leg.

'Your not getting anything so don't act all cutest Reika don't gave him anything he will get sick from our food okay.' Young girl nod said ok she look at her cat then at her food Naruto pick Jellal up went in living room put him down. Reika began to eat her rice balls Jellal walk back in kitchen watch little girl eat she not looking at her cat face she knows he giving her the puss in boots eyes.

Naruto sat next to Gaara he look at him then in kitchen he knows this is bad ideal but who cares. Got up again went in kitchen said,' Reika me and your dad our going up stairs we need to talk bout few things I will put tv on for you so you can watch either movies or some tv.' Reika said,' ok mommy I will be quit. Me Jel will be playing.' Naruto smiled at what she said.

'Your good girl we will be down couple minutes.' Naruto put tv on walk over to stairs Gaara followed him up to his room now inside.

'I know you don't want to do this.' Gaara said while moving his hand up ex lover leg then nip his ear Naruto held back gasp moving over to bed he put Naruto down on it.

'Who cares at this point do you want to stop?' Gaara tilt his head to side Naruto smile when he did that Reika looks just like him when she dons that Gaara grin he lean down put his mouth against Naruto neck lick suck on it said,' No I don't.'

Naruto moan thought,' _I don't either fuck it he turning me on I cant stop it.' _ Young teacher let out another moan when Gaara lick his nipple he took Naruto pants boxers off put his hand on his member started bumping it. Naruto threw his head back. Gaara lick all the way down putting his member in his mouth started sucking hard. _'Oh how much I miss him doing this.' _Naruto thought putting his hands in Gaara hair he all ways loved his hair.

In living room

Reika playing with Jellal she heard house phone ring she picks it up.

'Hello?'

'_Hello Reika Chan is mommy there?' _Young blonde jump little.

'Hello sensei no mommy up stairs talking with daddy.' Sakura wonder why there up they're talking? Or are they really talking she shake her head she shouldn't be thinking this.

'_Can you tell mommy I called.' _

'Yes sensei I will.'

'_thank you Reika I will see you tomorrow.' _

'Bye sensei.' Reika hung up phone went back playing with Jellal.

In bedroom

All you hear are moans yelling heavy breathing Naruto clenching blanket eyes squeeze tight he bout to come. Gaara moving in and out hitting the right spot each time was driving blonde crazy. Staying in rhythm with Gaara going in fast pace he knows going to feel this later but Naruto didn't care.

Naruto let out yell came he wanted to drop on bed but Gaara didn't come yet after few satisfying minutes Gaara came both dropped on bed panting. Gaara put his arm round Naruto waist he fall asleep after few seconds Naruto turn his head saw Gaara dead sleep. Slowly getting up he notice Gaara put his arm round him he smiled little got up went in bathroom clean him self up.

Going down stairs he didn't see Reika anywhere Naruto rush into living room looking in kitchen then went in her playroom. Naruto open door saw Reika dressing Jellal up young teacher lean on door let out a very deep sigh. Re looks up saw her mom looking very shaken up.

'Are you okay mommy?' Naruto nod walk over to his daughter he looked at Jellal he felt sorry for poor cat.

'Re can you leave door open next time you come in your playroom.' She nod said,' me and jel where playing dress up he my prince.' Naruto sweat drop yup he felt sorry for poor cat Naruto pick Jellal up took costume off Reika pout.

'Reika don't dress him up we can dress him up for Halloween okay.'

'Oh okay mommy.' She look round didn't see her dad.

'Mom where daddy?' Naruto put Jellal down he look at his daughter.

'Taking mini nap go get ready for dinner don't go in my room.' Re nod went to get ready Reika knows not to go in there she got in trouble one time got punish for it so she listens for now on but that doesn't mean she will listen all the time the curiosity kills her and Re smart for her age.

Naruto went back up to his room open his door slowly shut it quietly walks over to his bed crawl on it. Naruto lays down next to Gaara he watch him sleep Naruto shut his eyes fall sleep. He moves closer to Gaara who rap his arms round him again.

Reika going down hall she notices her mom door open little she went to close it then she saw her mom. Walking in room now next to bed wondering if she should wake them up or just see if they are awake Reika shrug climb on bed. To see they are sleeping next to each other cuddling Reika smiled thinking there are like Ariel and Eric from little mermaid. Reika got off bed walk out room went down stairs to wait for them to get up.

Gaara felt something it felt good and relaxing he open his eyes to see Naruto stroking his hair.

'Hey do you want to stay for dinner?' Naruto ask Gaara got up let out groan blush little.

'Let me go to bathroom first.' Naruto stop him smirk he left covers up crawl under Gaara was bout to protest he felt something hot he realize it was Naruto mouth on his member sucking that protest went out window he laid back enjoy letting out moans put his hands on blonde head. He missed Naruto a lot he wish they could get back together like old times.

He could spend more time with Reika and Naruto Gaara knew that wasn't going to happen he could ask blonde later. Naruto put his hand on Gaara leg made him spread wider he suck harder Gaara came Naruto pull way wiping his mouth pull blanket way.

'Better?' red head nod he set up lock his lips with blondes pulling him down raping his legs round Naruto's. Gaara ran his fingers down blonde's chest Naruto broke kiss.

'I need to go back down its dinner time I cant leave Re alone are you coming?' Gaara nod got up.

'I will be down let me get clean up first.' Naruto got up said okay left room Gaara watch Naruto leave he went in bathroom. _'What am I going to do should I ask him out again we haven't been together after Reika was born we have talk bout it and never decided if we where ever getting back together but today...' _After thinking real hard Gaara made a decision. '_I'm going to ask him after dinner.' _

Gaara made it down stairs walking in kitchen he heard Naruto talking to Reika.

'I know you want to go we can go next weekend.' Reika huff sat down on her seat didn't say anything.

'Re I have lot to do I promise we will go all right.' Reika look at her mom nod hug him Naruto pull her in he look over saw Gaara coming in.

'Lets eat Reika where your plate?' Naruto got up saw it was on carter pick plate up walk over to table sat it down while he was up got some food for Gaara walk back over to table sat Gaara plate down.

'Itadakimaru.' All three said before eating now enjoying their meal Naruto help Reika with cutting her chicken. Gaara couldn't think anything to say he knows Naruto embarrass about what happen. Naruto took sip of his tea look over to Gaara.

'Do you like the chicken Gaara?' Red head look up he didn't expect Naruto to talk to him.

'Its really good you all ways been a good cook.' Naruto blush little at compliment Reika look between her parents wondering what's going on.

'Thanks.'

After dinner

Reika jump down from chair went over to her mom gave him plate.

'Mom can I go play?' Naruto nod at his daughter said,' go head if your going to play in your room don't shut the door.' Reika ran out kitchen yelled okay!

Its just Naruto and Gaara he looks at Naruto who washing dishes he notice Naruto trying distract him self from red head. Gaara let out sigh he got up from chair went over to blonde.

'Naruto can we talk I want this to be sorted out before I leave.' Naruto put last dish on dry rack turn water off dried his hands turn round to face his ex.

'Lets go up to my room I don't want Reika to hear anything we say. She sometimes repeat things I say.' Gaara nod they headed up stairs Naruto told Reika he will be down in minute.

In Naruto room sitting on bed talking young teacher asking Gaara what he wants to do ceo look at his ex said,' Naruto why don't we start dating again.' Naruto eyes widen mouth gap he couldn't respond to that right way Gaara knew this would happened he will gave blonde few minutes or hours to answer his question.

'Are you sure Gaara?' He snaps his head up look at Naruto nod he move closer to Naruto.

'I missed you so much Naruto I don't know why I let you go.' Gaara look down he not good at expressing him self he looks at Naruto again said,' if only I could take everything back, can you gave me another chance. Naruto you and Reika mean so much to me.' Naruto in complete shock at what Gaara saying he didn't expect his ex to missed him that much Naruto missed Gaara to should he get back together with his ex?

Gaara pull Naruto against him then kiss him hard Naruto respond to kiss eagerly Gaara put his hand on Naruto waist broke kiss.

'You don't have to answer my question today.' Naruto bit his bottom lip said,' Gaara do you really mean what you said?'

'Yes everything I said and I want to be in Reika life I miss out in lot.' Naruto pull way look Gaara dead in eyes said,' you better mean it Gaara if you don't I want you to get the hell out of my house never come back.' Taking it literally young ceo put his hands on Naruto face Gaara knows what he did was wrong red head going to fix it everything, Gaara glad Naruto strong willed and don't put up with bull shit and that's a good thing the blonde should've work in office he would be good at it but he still kind hearted that what Gaara all ways like bout blonde red head not going to mess that up again.

'I meant every single word I said if you don't want me then out kick me out.' Naruto smirk at Gaara words thought,' **he will never change.' ** He hug red head said,' I'm not going to kick you out I want you to stay will you stay for the night?' Gaara nod.

'Sure I will stay just for you.' Naruto smiled laid his head on Gaara shoulder they stay like that for while.

Naruto tucking Reika in she pick up book gave it to him said,' mommy can you read to me?' Naruto smile at his daughter said,' sure lets see what you pick out oh little mermaid I thought you wanted to finish Thumbelina?' Reika shake her head.

'No we can finish it later I want to read little mermaid.' Naruto nod he didn't mind but why the sudden change maybe she didn't like Thumbelina.

Naruto open book began to read Reika listening picturing her parents as the characters in book.

Naruto peak his head up from the book to see if his daughter fall sleep and she did Naruto put bookmark in book set it down. Naruto got from chair walk over to his daughter pull blanket up kiss her forehead making sure nightlight on it is he walk out room shut door half way went to bathroom.

Taking shower relaxing as hot water beats on him he felt hand running down his back other hand massaging his shaft letting out heavy pants oh this shower going to be great.

'Ah Gaara let….me…wash my ah..h..a.i..r.' Gaara grin moving his hand up and down hearing Naruto moans is making him hard but he loves hearing them.

'I will do that for you don't worry you will get wash right now just enjoy your self.' Naruto could only nod feeling hand bumping his member then he felt something wet on his shaft it wasn't water.

'Oh shit.' Gaara only smirk began to suck Naruto lean his back against shower wall trying his hardest not to yell he doesn't want to wake his daughter up.

Pulling way Naruto whine he look down at Gaara wondering why he stop red head pull Naruto in kiss raping his arms round Gaara neck he felt pressure in his entrance he flinch Gaara pull way.

'Do you want me to stop?'

'Hell no lets get out I don't want to use all my hot water.' Gaara nod both got out heading to his room.

Young couple drops on bed breathing heavy cuddling next to each over falling sleep. Naruto crack one eye open to see Gaara falling sleep he smiled close his eye he felt arm going round his waist just like last time.

'Good night Gaara.' Before he fall sleep he heard. 'Good night Naruto.' Young teacher fall sleep with smile on his face he wonder what tomorrow going to bring.

TBC

I had blast writing this lol don't worry Naruto and Sasuke will end up together just not right away I don't want to rush it then I will get writer block don't if I do want that. Until next time

~Kuro~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone Kuro here with new chap took me while to write this one don't ask me why but it did hope you all like it.

Kuro: Looking for beta if anyone wants to help review or message me. If there any mistakes sorry try my best.

Warnings: the usually yaoi mpreg and some juicy stuff ;)

I do not own Naruto or song its from sailor moon movie super s ^~^

Chapter 4

Next morning

Waking up feeling warm and comfortable Naruto snuggle closer to warmth then he felt something move next to him opening his eyes saw red moving little Naruto face to face with Gaara then he remember yesterday.

'**I'm guessing that wasn't a dream.' **Naruto put his hand on Gaara cheek he notice his ex skin is still soft then he smiled when Gaara lean in touch.

'Good morning Gaara.' He didn't get respond so he lean closer to red head said,' you don't want to be late for work do you?' Gaara pretend to be asleep he liking this closeness opening his eyes pull Naruto into hug blonde yep in surprise by the sudden action.

'Good morning Naru.' He pull Naruto into good morning kiss Naruto lean in kiss moving onto Gaara lap running his hand down red head thigh. Gaara slide his hand down Naruto back garbs blond ass. Naruto gasp in kiss tried to pull way from his lover Gaara smirk then kiss Naruto again move same hand witch is on Naruto back down to blond member Naruto began to squirm he was starting to get very horny Naruto whine in kiss.

Breaking kiss Naruto glare at his lover he grin.

'Gaara we need to get ready for work.' He nod at that sat up stretch Naruto sat up to yawn he look over at Gaara he cant believe he made up with red head start dating him again. **'I am not going to tell anyone I got back together with Gaara that going to end up in long argument aka Kiba.' **

Young teacher let out sigh rub his bed head Gaara pull cover way saw his lover has problem between his legs he move over to blond pull him down. 'Hey Gaara what are you ahhh.' Red head put his hand on blondes shaft said,' let me help you with that.' Naruto tried to pull way but Gaara has good grip on him moving his hand up and down. 'Lets go in shower then.' Gaara taken back by what Naruto said he nod young teacher got up pull his lover to bathroom.

Reika woke up she look out her window saw it was morning she got out of bed Jellal saw she was leaving he got up stretch followed his owner down stairs.

The five year old walk in kitchen to see her parents lip lock she never saw her parents do that before. Naruto saw his daughter standing there back way from Gaara who wonder why he stop then notice Re he blush Naruto gave Reika big smile said,' good morning sweet heart.' She walk over to her mom hug him also gave Gaara hug.

'Morning mom dad.' She walk over to table sat down waited for her food she began to hum a song. Both Naruto Gaara look at each over wonder if they should tell her they decided to tell her later don't want to confuse poor girl.

After breakfast

'Come on Reika I don't want to be late for work.' Jellal comes running down stairs then he stop at bottom wait for his owner again Gaara notice cat behavior.

'It seems he taken liking to her.' Naruto look over at stairs wondering what Gaara talking bout notice Jellal waiting at stairs.

'Well isn't that cute he waiting for her.' Gaara shake his head only Naruto would think it was cute Reika coming down stairs now at bottom she pick Jellal up went over to her parents.

'I'm ready~' picking up school bag Naruto look at his daughter notice she not letting Jellal go. **' I** **should tell her he couldn't go with her.'**

'Re you can't bring Jellal with you.' She pout said,' why not?' Gaara look at Naruto he steps in.

'Because cats aren't allowed sweetie when you have show and tell you can bring him.'

Reika look down at Jellal she put him down Naruto gave Gaara thank you look he put her school on her back.

'Lets go Gaara are you picking Reika up?' Gaara nod said yes Re look at her dad said,' daddy can I go with you today?' Ceo was surprise his daughter never wanted to go with him he look at Naruto who nod teacher didn't mind he doesn't want to be late for work.

'Go head I don't mind I will see you later.' Gaara took his daughter hand lead her to his car.

Naruto gave her kiss on head Gaara pulled Naruto in kiss he gave his lover smirk left.

Young teacher just shook his head he wanted to kick Gaara ass for that Naruto got in his car went straight to work.

Gaara pull up to Reika preschool he took her out car walking up to her classroom. Sakura saying hello to all parents and students Reika walk in class went over to her friends saying hello. Sakura said good-bye to parents she notice red head little shock seeing him.

'Hello Reika Chan.' little girl smiled said hello preschool teacher turn to ceo.

'Hi Gaara been while.' Gaara turn saw Sakura nod said yes it has been while, he didn't expect to see pink hair teacher he all ways see the other one

Gaara never had problem with Sakura its just he didn't want to see anyone right now. Gaara sigh he doesn't like talking to Sakura sometimes because she all ways knows what's going on she has gift at knowing everything it can be bit annoying.

'I have to go cant be late for work.' Gaara went to Reika said,' I will see you later.' Re said okay hug her dad he walk way said good-bye to Sakura Gaara got in his went to work.

With Naruto

Naruto teaching his class English song to help them speak better English they seem to enjoy it.

~Hey look when you listen carefully

It's such a sweet melody

The three o'clock fairy is calling me

Knock on the door of sleep

Jump up, wake up and hurry up

We'll ride a boat to land of candy.

~Ah, I am so full of dreams

Mint pie and apple pie

Good cake good spirits

Cookie –ookie –ookies

Licking up the peune pudding

Eating a bit of chocolate

The three o'clock fairly is watching with a smile

~Come on, lets go together! Come on , lets go in secret!

Even without papa and mama here I'm lonely. I'm not afraid

*Being alone is so boring

Its strict being nagged by everyone

The land of candy is a secret only for kids. ~

'You all did wonderful job. Its time for lunch after your done with your lunch where going to read new story.' Kids cheer they love lunch time Naruto watch them leave he went to get his lunch then heard knock on his door said come in. Naruto turn round saw his friend smiled said,' Kakashi sensei how are you?' He look at Naruto replied,' I'm doing well how are you?' blond took his lunch out turn to friend.

'I'm okay.' Kakashi rise eyebrow at Naruto answer he wonder what wrong.

'How Reika? I haven't seen her in while.' Naruto walk over to Kakashi stand next to him.

'She doing fine Re ask bout you the other day.' Older teacher smiled at that he looks at blond. Naruto notice his friend staring he ask why he staring Kakashi points to his neck said,' who gave you a hickey?'

Naruto put his hand on his neck blush how didn't he not notice that!

'Hum.' Young teacher couldn't come up with excuse he knows Kakashi can see right threw it. Kakashi close door so no body can hear what their talking bout.

'Naruto what happen this weekend?' Older teacher ask Naruto look way he couldn't tell him what happened he just couldn't.

Naruto let out deep sigh he lean against one of desks then look up face Kakashi told him what happen well not everything.

The other teacher had thoughtful look on his face he is bit surprise what he hearing he didn't expect Naruto to do that but he knew blonde still loved his ex their love runs deep.

'Its seems you still have feelings for red head.' Naruto hated the fact Kakashi was all right! Naruto just nod said,' yes I do he all ways finds a way to make me feel loved.' He admitted with smile on his face Kakashi surprise Naruto admitted his feeling he can also tell blonde upset.

'Why are you upset?' Naruto put his head down said,' everyone going to tell me why I got back together with him.'

Kakashi knew that going to be hard on blonde he been friends with them since high school.

'They would understand if they are really your friends.' Naruto look at Kakashi he is right bout that he just hopes they would understand.

'Don't let it get to you, lets go to lunch.' Naruto pick his lunch up Naruto and Kakashi left classroom heading to teacher lounge.

~Time skip~

Naruto sat at table drain he lean back against chair he put his briefcase on table-started work on some papers. Gaara pick up Reika from school headed to Naruto's.

'How was school?' Gaara ask Reika who look at her dad said,' it was good we had art day.' Gaara smile at his daughter she reminds him of Naruto so much the way they act and their personality. Gaara pull up to house Reika jump out of car ran up to house waiting for her dad. Gaara knock on door waiting for Naruto he head foot steps door open Reika jump on her mom.

'Hi mommy I'm home~' Naruto smiled said welcome home Reika took her shoes off walking in living room she went up stairs to put her stuff way after that went looking for Jellal. Naruto knew she looking for Jellal blonde turn to Gaara.

'Want something to drink or eat?' Gaara shake his head he went in living room sat down Naruto went over to love seat he look at Gaara.

'You look exhausted.' Red head look over at his lover nod.

'Yea had long meeting then did lot of paper work.' Naruto got up said,' rest little I'm going to make Re snack if you need anything call me.'

'Thank you I will.' Naruto went in kitchen made his daughter snack Gaara close his eyes rest his head on pillow turn over he could smell Naruto on couch.

After giving Reika snack he had to tell her not to dress poor cat up or put him in anything like her dollhouse. Naruto let out sigh he could've gotten her hamster or fish that would've been better. Going down stairs walking threw living room he saw Gaara fallen sleep he picks up blanket cover him.

Gaara woke up when he felt something on him Naruto back way he didn't mean to wake the head red up.

'Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up.'

'Its fine I should get going.' Naruto didn't want Gaara to leave just yet.

'Would you like to stay for dinner?' Red head thought it threw nod Naruto move closer whisper in his ear,' where having strawberries for desert with whip cream but that's just for you.'

Gaara was starting to get really hot he pull blond closer to him Naruto move on his lap gave his lover seductive smirk. He lean forward gave Gaara hungry kiss red head lick his fox lips. 'Would you like to stay tonight?' Gaara only nod kiss Naruto hard Naruto pull back got up said,' come with me.' Getting up both headed up stairs to Naruto room. Gaara had his hand on blonde ass Naruto hoping he could make it to his room.

In bed room

Gaara push Naruto against wall moving his hands up blond shirt taking it off threw it on ground. Licking blonde nipples he cried out moving his hands down red head back pulling his pants down. Now moving over to bed taking each other clothes off Gaara laid Naruto down on bed attach his lips to blond neck then rub their erections together both moaning at contact.

Gaara round over to reach nightstand took lub out drawer he took top off pour some on his fingers. Gaara got on top Naruto kiss him again move his hand down to Naruto butt then circle his finger round entrance then put it in. Naruto moan in kiss then breaking it blonde started lick Gaara neck all the way down witch made red head moan he felt his erection twitch.

'Eh Naruto.' Blonde smirk move down to his member suck Gaara let out long moan.

With Sakura

Sakura sitting at table waiting for her date to come she let out sigh thought,_'I got stood up.' _Sakura pick up her purse put it on table she took her phone out to call Ino when a man sat down at her table smiled then wave.

'Hello Haruno Chan.' She looks up saw,' Hatake san.' Kakashi didn't mean to be late he just got caught up in some stuff.

'Sorry I'm late there was this.'? Sakura put her hand up not wanting to hear lame excuse.

'How was your day?' The preschool teacher wonder why she dating this man Sakura shrug at that thought? _'He not that bad yet.' _She smiled said,' it was good the kids where awfully good today.' Kakashi chuckle he has those days not all the time.

With Sasuke

Sasuke walking to his brother house who lives round corner from him walking up to house he open door walk in. He took his shoes off went in living room.

'Good afternoon Sasuke how was your day.' Sasuke sat next to his brother in law shrug.

'It was okay hey Kyuubi do you remember Yuto teacher from last year?' Kyuubi tilt his head trying to remember then he look at Sasuke nod then he put his head down.

'His name is Uzumaki Naruto Yuto liked him lot he said Naruto was his favorite teacher.' Long red head let out smile look at Sasuke again he wonder why young Uchiha asking bout teacher.

'I never told Itachi this but I'm related to Naruto he my distance cousin.' Sasuke wasn't expecting to hear that from Kyuubi raven notice his in law had long face.

'You two didn't get along?' Kyuubi shake his head said,' I said lot harsh things to him long time ago I don't know why I said those things.'

Young Uchiha wasn't going to ask what he said to Naruto their one thing he needs to know.

'Do you have his number?' Kyuubi grin at Uchiha said,' no I don't but you can visit him at school he wouldn't mind you can ask for Naruto number then.' Sasuke glare at red head Itachi came he notices his brother glaring at his husband.

'Ototo why are glaring at him?' Itachi walking over sat on love seat wondering why his little brother mad at Kyuubi?

'Oani he just getting on my nerves.' Older Uchiha knew his husband driving his brother crazy he just shakes his head sat down knowing he going to hear but it later.

'Itachi Sasuke wants Naruto number do you have it?' Sasuke turn to his brother law he could not believe Kyuubi just ask his brother he didn't want Itachi to know! _'He sooo going to pay for this I'm going to kill him!' _Itachi notice Sasuke death glare and the seething look on his face.

'Kurama knock it off, Sasuke why do you want Uzumaki number?' Sasuke didn't say anything he look way why should he tell Itachi its none of his business.

'Do you have it?' Itachi shake his head if he did he didn't know where it would be at anyway.

'No Kyu are you sure you don't have it?' Kurama smirk said,' yes I'm sure he just has to go to Naruto School to get it.' Young Uchiha Wants to grab Kyuubi struggle him to death then threw his body in ocean for sharks to feed on.

'Maybe I just have to.' Itachi and Kurama where surprise to hear that they didn't think Sasuke would do it young Uchiha got up.

'I have to go got some paper work to do I will see you at work Itachi.' He nod said,' have good night Ototo.' Sasuke said you to left Kurama turn to his husband.

'Do you really think he will go?' Itachi nod look at Kyuubi grin.

'Yes I do he seems to taken liking to your cousin.' Older Uchiha wonder when did his little brother suddenly want to talk to Uzumaki? Kurama turn to Itachi.

'I never told you he was my cousin.' Itachi smirk said,' I have my ways.' Kyuubi just shake his head he knew Itachi was eavesdropping.

With Naruto

Lying on bed panting rocking his hips meeting his lover rhythm yelling he trying his best not to yell to loud don't want his daughter coming in. hitting each sweet spot rocking harder getting ready to come Naruto moaning loudly when he came. Gaara came right after still moving he knew Naruto didn't like that but he still bit horny Gaara licking whip cream off Naruto.

'Eh ha mmm Gaara stop I want to take mini nap.' Blond slap red head chest Gaara stop got out laid next to him Naruto open his eyes shot up.

'Shit I forgot bout dinner.' Gaara pull Naruto down lay his leg over his kiss blonds lips said,' don't worry I will get us take out I'll go ask what Reika wants ok?' Naruto laid his head on Gaara chest he usually don't order take out right now all he cares bout is getting Re something to eat and sleeping. Naruto kiss his check said,' Thank you.' Gaara smiled at Naruto said,' Your welcome.'

TBC

Ending kind of sucked I know next one will **be **lot **better~~~~** trust me lot of stuff going to happen in next chapter until next time

~Kuro~


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone Kuro here with chap 5~~ this is long ass chap lol I was keep coming up with ideals while I was typing it. This chap has some twists in it hope you all like it~~~~ before you start reading I'm going to try update new fond love every Sunday I been updating it lot on Sundays so you will see update on that day now on with : if there any mistakes sorry!

Warnings: the usually yaoi mpreg and lemons cant help my self.. ;)

I do not own Naruto or anything that mention

Chapter 5

Time skip two month later

This past two month been good Gaara and I are still together he comes to my place with flowers or presents he attends to spoil Reika and me. I don't mind him getting me stuff I had to tell him to stop he didn't like it at first finally Gaara agree to stop. I still haven't told anyone bout me and Gaara I tried twice but words wont leave my mouth. Oddest thing happened my close friend Sakura she dating Kakashi it was the weirdest moment in my life when I saw them lip lock.

Naruto shudder at memory but he happy for them still weird out but happy for them Naruto ran into bathroom barf in toilet. He lean against wall knowing should've have eaten at that restraint food never agrees with him throwing up again.

Naruto finish cleaning resting on couch he heard footsteps he looks up saw his boyfriend smiled.

'Hello love how your day off going?' Naruto got off couch hug his lover Gaara hug back.

'Its fine.'

Two talk eating lunch red head notice Naruto not really eating.

'Are you okay Naruto?' Young teacher nod said,' I went out with my friends yesterday night food didn't agree with me just not feeling well I will be fine tomorrow.'

He nod continue eating hoping his love all right Naruto took little bite out his rice. After lunch Gaara stayed with Naruto little before he goes back to work.

'I have to get going I will see you tomorrow Naruto hope you feel better.' Gaara kiss him on lips Naruto walk him to door wave bye.

At Work

Gaara sitting at his desk working on important papers someone knock on office door he said come in. Gaara look up saw his sister he wonder why she here?

'Tamari can I ask why you're here?' Older sabaku look weary she didn't want to tell her younger brother this but she has to. Tamari sat down look at her brother.

'Gaara we had meeting.' Gaara look at his sister he didn't like where this is going.

'Your going to be transfer to Suna I'm sorry Gaara.' Gaara sat there stun he cant go back home he has Naruto Reika everything here. Tamari notice he in shock she walk round desk pull him in hug said,' I know your trying to get back together with Naruto I think he will understand.'

Gaara pull way from his sister nod tamari left his office still in deep thought. _'It seems where just not meant to be I'm sorry Naruto.' _

Later on

Everyone in office went out to celebrate transfer sitting at bar Gaara order another drink.

'You shouldn't be drinking that much remember last time.' Red head look over at his friend glare.

'Shut up Zabuza I can handle it.'

'You said that last time.' Again Gaara glare at him Zabuza hold up his glass drake it Gaara took shot order another one.

'Shouldn't we stop him?' Big man shakes his head look at his mate.

'Nah he will learn just like last time.' Haku took sip from his drink still worried bout his boss two other employees came over.

'Hello Zabuza san Haku san how are my youthful friends?' Haku smiled said,' I'm good how bout you?' Rock Lee gave him bright smile.

'I'm great!' Gave him thumb ups Sasori look over at his cousin he saw all glasses turn to Zabuza.

'How my cousin it seems he not taking promotion to well.'

'He not you should talk to him.' Sasori sat next to Gaara order drink.

'I didn't know you where coming.' Sasori smile little he turn his attention to his cousin.

'Gaara I know you don't want to go to suna but you have to.' Gaara look at Sasori said,' I are ready know that Sasori you don't have to tell me.' Older red head said okay he pick up his drink after two whisky's he felt buzz he look over at his cousin. Saw him talking to guy he pretty hot two seem to be pretty close to close Sasori knew when Gaara get drunk he has no I deal what he doing.

'Are you up for another drink?' Older red head turn round saw bartender he pretty hot long blond hair bang in front his eye wearing tight outfit.

Sasori staring blond hair guy laughing Sasori look way he saw his cousin walking in back.

Bartender notice guy face fall he followed what guy looking at saw younger red head going back with long hair guy he notice who red head with.

'Don't worry he in good hands I know that guy he comes in every Friday for drink it calms his nerves he also blows some stream to.' Sasori turn round to look at blond with rise eyebrow.

'You seem worried I just wanted to tell you he nice guy.' Sasori smile.

'Thanks my name is Sasori.'

'Deidara, your welcome.' Sasori took offer drink.

'I was worried my cousin mess right now he didn't like fact he has to leave. Don't even know how much he drank.' Deidara cleaning glass laugh little said,' he drink enough.' Sasori laugh began to talk to Deidara.

With Gaara

In back room Gaara sat on couch he felt so…red head let out chuckle he doesn't even know how he felt. Guy sat next to him taking glass from.

'I think you had enough Gaara san.' Ceo turn to long hair guy he put his hand on his hair stroke it move closer to him.

'So what not like I have to go in tomorrow you have such pretty hair Neji kun.' Neji just shake his head he kind annoyed at Rock Lee who left him with drunken Ceo.

'Gaara san lets get you home.' Red head look at Neji he pull his face to his kiss him Neji eyes grow wide back up.

'Gaara san what are you doing?!' Red head blink said,' kissing you don't you like me Neji kun?' He crawls on his lap rub against him running his hand up brunet chest smirking. Neji trying to ignore Gaara attempts he glares at him.

'That's enough Gaara san.' Still smirking he kiss him again this time Neji return kiss it grow hot licking red head bottom lip Neji flop Gaara on couch.

Parted now taking breath Neji licking his neck taking red head shirt off licking down to his stomach. Groaning moaning Gaara feeling very horny bout to burst Neji pulling his pants down then his boxers moving his hand up his thigh.

'You are ready hard.' Neji move his finger up and down Gaara making him pant. Putting his erection in his mouth move his head up and down licking slick. '_Shit he really good at this ahhh I cant take it.' _Bout to come Neji stop Gaara cried out Neji put his finger in his entrance it's coated with com put his finger in.

Gaara tense Neji stop he attach his lips to red head neck began to suck he began to relax let out groan put his finger in further. Adding another one rubbing his member Gaara began rock hips.

Back at bar

Sasori went looking for his friends and Gaara he wonder where his cousin at looking round in back he heard moaning very loud moaning now yelling.

'Fuck yes! Harder!' Sasori just shake his head walk out to dance he saw Haku and Tenten dancing.

'Hey have you seen Gaara?' Both shake their head now getting worried went back over to bar.

'Hey Deidara san you said you know guy my cousin with right?' blond nod said,' yes I do your friend also know him his name Neji san.' Sasori thought bout it **'Name dons sound familiar.'**

Back with Gaara

'Yes harder!' Rocking harder into red head he hit his sweet spot Gaara yelled louder calling his name Neji ready com he went harder knowing red head not going to be able to walk after their done. Going in and out finally both came collapse on top each Neji pull out he look at red head saw he fall sleep. He got up went in bathroom got towel clean him self off.

Neji clean Gaara off put his clothes on pick him off bed bridal style walk out room hoping what he did wasn't wrong he like red head for long time.

Went out club he saw Sasori talking to Zabuza he walks over to them.

'Sasori san you don't mind if I take Gaara san home?' older red head turn round he look really relieved Neji stop in front of them.

'I don't mind I will text you his address thanks Neji kun.'

'Its no problem I will see you next week then have good night.' Zabuza said you too Sasori turn said,' can you stay with him until he wakes up?' Neji stop nod he didn't really want to but after what happened he should.

Sasori did text his address pulling up to apartment building Neji carried red head going in elevator. Walking to his apartment Neji reach in Gaara coat packet got his keys opening door going in. Neji put Gaara in his room taking his clothes off he grab pair sweat pants put them on along with t-shirt.

Pouring glass of water Neji look over saw pictures curiosity got best of him walk over to table he notice some of pictures of little girl age of five. Their guy with little girl holding her Neji look at another picture Gaara with girl and guy he wonders if girl his she dons look like him. Neji went back to Gaara room to check on him he still out cold putting glass of water down along with some pills Neji sat on chair wait for red head to wake up.

Next morning

'_Oh shit I should never drink that much.' _ Gaara got up but fall back down his lower half was aching he let out deep sigh.

'Fuck what happened last night?'

'I can answer that.' Gaara turn round saw Neji he couldn't believe it he let out blush turn his head. _'Why is Hyuga doing here?' _Neji could tell Gaara didn't expect to see him in his room he also notices blush on his face.

'I brought you home you where really drunk last night wanted to make sure you got home safe.' Gaara staring at Neji not paying any attention what he saying Hyuga notice he spacing out.

'Maybe you should go back to sleep.' Gaara nod laid back let out gasp he look at Neji again knowing what they did last night he dons regret it.

But he has to break up with Naruto Gaara let out deep sigh his head hurts can't think right now.

'Are you okay Gaara Kun?' Red head turn round gesture him to come over Neji walk over to bed sat down.

'I hate this why do I have to get transfer why couldn't they send someone else why me?' Neji knew Gaara upset bout transfer he put his hands on red head shoulders said,' we all hate transfer most of us don't want to move but sometimes we have to suck it up deal with it.' Gaara eyes widen at blunt replied Neji didn't want it to come out like. '_Crap I just lost my chance with him.' _

Gaara smiled little look at Hyuga he didn't think that Neji would say something like that to him.

'Your right I will get over it thank you Hyuga.' Neji wasn't excepting him to be nice so he just nod.

'Get some more sleep I will get us some breakfast.' Gaara laid down nod he fall sleep instantly Neji left room he going to take nap first then get them something to eat.

With Naruto

Waking up feeling nauseous again was starting to get Naruto really worried he did not like this at all. Getting up running to bathroom he was thankful that Kiba and Hinata took Reika for weekend. Finish taking shower getting change now in kitchen eating something little Naruto pick up his cell he never heard from Gaara wonder if he okay his phone went off Naruto pick it up look at text smiled went in living send text back set cell down put tv on just hang out rest morning.

Later on Sakura came over two went out talking bout her relationship with Kakashi.

'Everything fine where going out later today where going to park also having picnic there.' Naruto said that's nice Sakura continue to smile walking in small restaurant sitting down Naruto didn't want to order anything his stomach is still doing flips.

He order Miso soup hoping it stays down Sakura orders simple Bento.

'How everything at home?'

'Everything fine Reika seems to be doing well at preschool your good teacher Sakura Chan.' Sakura laugh said yea, yea she also nod at what Naruto said bout Reika she smart for her age and will do well in school pink hair teacher looks at her friend.

'She going to do well when she goes to elementary school un like someone I know.' Naruto laugh he hated school when he was younger all his friends help him out. Young teacher can't believe he became a teacher blond just loves teaching kids now.

'Yea I know I will tell her stories of my young days when Re gets little older.' Naruto grin Sakura just shakes her head.

'Reika told me she got a cat when did that happen?' Waitress put their food down both thank her waitress left now enjoying food Naruto hopes he can keep it down he doesn't want Sakura to notice.

Naruto put spoon down he all most forgot to tell his pink hair friend bout Jellal.

'His name is Jellal he Birman very friendly he loves Reika follows her everywhere sleeps with her I'm glad I got her.' Young teacher also remembers handsome dog owner Naruto blush little. **'I wonder how he doing?' **Naruto shake his head trying to keep his thought straight Sakura wave her hand in front of Naruto face.

'Hello Naruto are you there?' Naruto blink nod gave her little smile said, sorry what where you saying?' Sakura huff she notice blond been acting weird all afternoon.

'Are you okay Naruto you been spacing out all day?' Naruto panic didn't want Sakura to know.

'I'm fine just little tired went out last night.' Young stop he did not just say that. **'Damn it!' ** Sakura grin she can finally tease him bout going on date.

'Oh you went on date?' Naruto shake his head said,' no I didn't Sakura I told you I cant go on dates Re is still young I don't want her to get attach to someone.' Sakura understood but she wishes Naruto would get out more he doesn't have to get serious with the person.

'Okay if you do want to go on a date I can set you up with someone.' Naruto groan then nod he would never go on blind date ever.

With Neji (earlier that morning)

Young business owner walk in Gaara room he set tray on bedside table look at sleeping red head. _'__**Should I wake him up?' **_Neji shrug walk closer to bed.

'Gaara time to get up.' He turn round ignore burnet Neji scowl he walk over to other side.

'Gaara you got phone call your needed at office.' Gaara sat up look over to Neji glare.

'What do they want?' He set tray on red head lap said,' have your breakfast I will be right back.' With that said Neji left leaving confuses Gaara he look down at his food started eating it happy that it was edible.

Neji walk back in room to see plates clean he smiled little went over to bed.

'How are you feeling?' Gaara look up saw Neji back he pretty much knew Neji use his office to get him up.

'Okay can you tell me what happen last night?' Hyuga flinch he was hoping Gaara didn't bring that up.

'You got drunk I brought you home nothing else happening.' Neji knew he shouldn't be lying but _**'I am going to hide what happen**_ _**no matter what.' **_Gaara knew Neji lying.

'Are you sure nothing happen?'

'Yes I am.' Gaara glare at him said,' I know your lying Hyuga tell me the truth.' Neji let out deep sigh look down.

'We got carried way last night we had sex I'm sorry Gaara san.' His eyes widen at what Neji said he sat their shock.

'I should never drink every time I do I get my self into stuff.' Neji couldn't help but chuckle Gaara continue to glare.

'I'm sorry Gaara san I should get going call me if you need anything.' Neji stand up walk over to door put his hand on door nabs.

'You can stay, I'm not mad…bout last night.' Gaara said while blushing he trying to hid his blush Neji took notice pink spread across his cheeks.

'Are you sure Gaara san?' He nods looks over to Hyuga who staring at him.

'Yes I'm sure stay.' Neji walk over sat on bed he put his hand on Gaara cheek said,' I don't regret anything we did last night.' Red head blush again at his touch he couldn't speak he finally said.

'I don't either.' He dons not regret a thing he did but Gaara hates the fact he cheating on Naruto he was his first love. He has to tell him bout transfer Gaara not looking forward to that. Neji gave Gaara gentle smiled he saw confuse look on his face and he glad red head didn't regret it he knew Gaara was at first.

Later that day (with Naruto)

Naruto walk in theater going down aisle trying to find him he felt someone pull him down.

'Hey what are you.' Naruto stop saw who pull him he hit him.

'Don't do that say my name next time you jerk.' He smirk said,' that would be no fun dope.'

'Teme.' Two began to biker until movie started credits rolled Sasuke smirk at Naruto.

Watching movie Annabelle (the doll from conjuring) Naruto moves closer to Sasuke he wish Reika didn't like dolls. Sasuke notice blond moving closer to him he put his hand on Naruto's raping his fingers threw blonds. Naruto turn to look at raven then at their entwine fingers he look up at screen blushing.

Sasuke move towards Naruto putting his lips on Naruto neck he flinch then moans covering his mouth not wanting anyone to hear.

'Sasuke what are you doing?' Uchiha smirks says,' what do you think?' Young teacher blushes again hoping he doesn't do anything drastic.

While movie playing two continue to play Sasuke pulls Uzumaki into passionate kiss. Running his fingers threw his hair Sasuke moves his hand down thigh.

'Sasuke don't.' He stop grin blonde dared him to go further Sasuke stop.

'We can finish later.' Naruto laugh said you wish young teacher has one concern Reika has shelf full of dolls. **'I will take them down tomorrow.' **

After movie

Naruto and Sasuke walk up to his house going inside young Uchiha look round he saw princess dress on love seat. Naruto notice Sasuke looking at something following his gaze he notice princess dress. **'Crap I forgot to take it up to Re room.' **Sasuke look at Naruto who went in kitchen Sasuke followed he saw princess place mat.

'Do you have kid dope?' Naruto didn't want to get on this subject yet to late to back out now so he nods.

'Yes I have daughter her name is Reika she five years old you probably notice are ready she loves Disney princesses.' Sasuke smiled little he can tell how much blond loves his daughter.

'So when dons she come home?' Naruto look at raven he didn't expect him to ask that.

'She coming home tomorrow my friends took her for weekend. Kiba told me he going to festival he wanted to take Re.'

'You trust him?' Naruto laugh nod he been friends with Kiba since high school.

'I trust him we been friends long time.' Uchiha look round kitchen its nice size for small house Naruto put cup in front of him Sasuke said thank you.

'Do you still talk to your ex?' Naruto choke on his tea Sasuke got up pat him on back Naruto calm down nod. Things have been good between us but Gaara continues to work lot just like last time we try to see each much as possible. Naruto let out sigh said,' yea.'

Sasuke rise an eyebrow at the response all the young teacher wants is normal relationship Naruto wants to stay with Gaara but it never works out.

'Naruto would you like to go out side take walk?' Sasuke could tell Naruto upset bout something nice walk in fresh air can help.

'Yes I would like that.' Blond smiled Sasuke took Naruto hand led him outside, walking round block Sasuke pull Naruto towards park sitting on bench. Sun began to set watching sunset Naruto haven't watch sunset in while Sasuke turn his head to watch blond Sasuke could tell he enjoying fresh air and sunset.

Sasuke lean close to teacher whisper in his ear,' how do you feel now Naruto?' He flinch little didn't realize how close Sasuke was he could feel his warm breathe on his ear also his voice it was deep and lustful Naruto shiver. Sasuke lick shell of his ear Naruto shut his eyes trying not to moan he bit his lip he felt Sasuke hand going up his thigh getting real close to his member.

Uchiha smirk by blond actions he really wants to see what Uzumaki dons when he do this raven moves his hand on cloth member rubbing it Naruto moan.

'Humm Sasuke stop where in public.' Sasuke moves his hand up and down Naruto bit his lip again he puts his head on Sasuke shoulder.

'Lets go over there no one could see us.' There's secluded place little further from play guard no one will see them or hear them. Sasuke grab Naruto arm walks over to little forest he look round Sasuke found right spot.

He sat down pulling Naruto down with him sitting on raven lap Sasuke lean in crush his lips against blonds moving their lips kiss turn to passionate. Moaning in kiss Sasuke slide his hand in blonds pants raping his fingers round throbbing member Naruto let out gasp he pull way.

'Teme …wh..at ahh.' Naruto gasp out Sasuke let out grin while bumping member Naruto trying to focus

It's not working his mind in lustful fog.

Moving his hand down Uchiha boxer pulling them down bringing his mouth to erection began to suck on it Sasuke groan he let out breath.

After both came breathing hard Naruto took his cell out saw no messages he put way. Sasuke pull Naruto on his lap he suck on blond neck Naruto hum raven member poking at blond entrance he let out another gasp Sasuke felt entrance twitch. Sasuke move his fingers to blond mouth Naruto put them in his mouth suck on them. Feeling horny at act after he done coating them Sasuke pull boxers all way down put one finger in.

Naruto let out moan blush he knew this was wrong it wasn't there first time either. Sasuke came to his school started talking to him he gave his number to Uchiha they talk he didn't go out with raven. Until one weekend Naruto was alone Gaara spent weekend with Reika he never had time with him. Naruto began to feel red head didn't want to be with him so he went out drinking end up drunk next morning he next Uchiha necked.

So they had been going on dates for past two months and yes blonde guilty as anything. Gaara hasn't said anything he never has time to anyway Naruto let out yell when he felt hard member in him he began to relax when Sasuke kiss him. Naruto move little he nod to Sasuke he began to move slowly then he speed up witch made blond yell.

Later on that night

Gaara knew he should've called Naruto he has been neglecting him red head let out sigh he doesn't know what to do. Neji sat next to him put his hand on red head shoulder Gaara look up.

'What are you thinking bout?' Red head didn't say anything he looks at Neji.

'Nothing.' Hyuga knew he lying.

'How bout we go out for dinner.' Gaara thought bout nod he little surprise Neji stayed with him all day they watch movies played cards know he asking him out to dinner Gaara blush at thought.

Neji got up from couch walk up to door he put his jacket on Gaara also got up went over to his door put his jacket on.

Neji said', Lets go.' Gaara open his door he put his shoes on.

'After you.' Neji step out pair left his apartment heading to one of Neji favorite restaurant.

Change of scenery

Naruto panting after fourth finial thrust Sasuke fall onto Naruto who grunt at weight on top of him. Sasuke turn over now next to blond he sat up grab his shirt Naruto put his boxers and pants.

Now change heading back to Naruto house Sasuke stop walking Naruto stop turn look at him confuse wondering why he stop.

'What's wrong?' Sasuke look at Naruto said,' would you like to spend the night at my place?' Naruto blink couple times he never spent night at Sasuke's he wonder why asking him now?

'You don't have to Naruto.' He look at Sasuke walk up to him said,' sure I don't have to do anything tomorrow.' Sasuke grin took Naruto hand led him to his condo.

TBC

Well yea lot happened in this chap, before anyone gets mad yes they cheated (never cheat!) On each other they do love each over but they knew their relationship would never work. They try and see if it could work but it didn't, I had lot of fun writing Naruto and Gaara~ it was fun anyway in next chap Gaara going back to suna. Until next time

~Kuro~


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone here chapter 6! This chapter little sad I felt really bad for little Reika and Naruto both have it hard in this chapter. I wanted to thank everyone for adding it to favorites and reviewing an following that means a lot to me. There one more thing I want to say I wont be able to upload next chap next weekend so I will add little side story I will upload it this week and you guys get to choose witch one you want. First one can be when Naruto and Gaara first met. Or Sasuke and Naruto first time together ;). Review tell me witch one you want. Now on with the story

Kuro: if there any mistakes sorry!

Warnings: the usually yaoi mpreg language

Chapter 6

Going to Sasuke's didn't take long Naruto walk in condo taking their shoes off. Naruto look round he can never get over how nice Sasuke house is. Living room decorated in black and white it kind of reminded him of late 50's look.

Sasuke walk in saw Naruto walking round his living room he stood next to him said,' you can take shower first I will show you where it at.' Naruto nod Sasuke brought him to his room raven went in bathroom taking towel out closet he put it on sink Naruto walk in.

Naruto amaze how nice bathroom looks you would never think guy bathroom would look like this its like you walk in Victorian area. Sasuke **never** let anyone use his bathroom because he didn't want anyone to laugh at him. Sasuke loves different time frames his living room in fifties kitchen modern his bedroom in late eighteen hundreds bathroom in Victorian.

'Wow Sasuke your bathroom beautiful.' Raven blush walk over to door said,' thanks, soap shampoo in shower if you need anything yell.'

Naruto said okay Sasuke left he look at shower its to nice to use getting in turning it on making sure right temperature Naruto let out sigh. Thinking bout what to tell Gaara he shake his. **'Going to worry bout that tomorrow.' **Naruto open shower door saw Sasuke standing wearing nothing bout towel blond all most droll but caught himself. Sasuke walk in shower put his towel on hook push Naruto in against shower wall.

'Humm Naru you smell really good I could just eat you up.' Naruto blush raven smirk turn shower on he pick up soap wash him self.

'Sasuke I are ready took mine.' Sasuke turn face blond had pout on his face said,' don't you want to take shower with me.' Sasuke step in front of him kiss him rap his arm round his waist pull him closer.

'it will be fun we can wash each other.' Raven move his hand round Naruto back round his midsection.

'Your pervert.' Sasuke grin whisper in his ear,' just with you kitsune.' Naruto moan he pick up shampoo wash Sasuke hair.

After shower Naruto laid down on bed feeling really tired he yawn turn over closing his eyes. Sasuke came room saw Naruto laying down he went over to bed sat down on the over side.

'Naruto.'

'Hum.' Moving closer to blond kiss him on cheek Naruto turn round snuggle against him.

'Good night.' Sasuke reaches over shut off his lamp laid down he pull covers up covering Naruto closing his eyes he heard.

'Night Sasuke.' Smile came on his lips shut his eyes. '_it wasn't such bad ideal letting him stay over.' _With Gaara

Morning came Gaara making phone call getting really annoyed phone kept ringing until someone pick up.

'Hello?' red head let out sigh finally he pick up said,' did you stay up all night?' He heard yawn then rustling.

'No just tried why are you calling so early?'

'I have to talk to you its important.' Naruto shut bedroom door making sure not to wake Sasuke.

'what time do you want to meet?' Gaara look at clock its seven right now so.

'I will meet you at café at noon see you then.'

'all right see you bye.' Naruto hang up went back in Sasuke room put his phone down laid back down he not looking forward to this.

Gaara let out heavy sigh he sat back in his chair look out window thought,'_ I'm going to miss it here and Reika I all ready miss out lot in her life how am I going to tell her.' _He put his head in his hands. '_this week is going to be horrible.'_ Then he thought bout last night slight smile came to his lips he thought this weekend wasn't so bad.

Flash back

Coming back from restraint Gaara stop in front of his pace Neji stood next to him red head turn round.

'I wanted to thank you for all you did today.' Neji gave him small smile he took out his cell phone said,' can I have your number?' Gaara shock that Neji wants his number he nod pull his out both exchange numbers.

'I will call you tomorrow if you ever need anything call me.' Still in shock he nod said,' okay have good night Hyuga san.' Neji walk closer to Gaara lean forward lips all most touching.

'You can call me Neji.' Gaara only nod Neji chuckle he lean back walking to his car stop at his car before he can in.

'Good night Gaara.' Got in car left Gaara watch him he went in his apartment went in his room laid down on his bed let out deep sigh he turn round face his window smile came on his lips close his eyes Gaara wonder if he will ever see Neji again.

End of flash back

Gaara walk in his bathroom going to take shower then get ready for his meeting with Naruto witch he not ready for.

With Naruto

Naruto woke up again this time he laying on big bed blond sat up look round then remembers. **'I'm at Sasuke's where is he?' **Naruto look round didn't see raven anywhere then door open Sasuke walk in with tray sat it down on bed.

'Good morning I didn't want to wake you so I brought breakfast in here.' Naruto look on tray everything looks really good.

'I never had French toast flavor pancakes before they look great.' Sasuke sat down next to Naruto he cut piece of French toast put up them to Naruto lips he open his mouth so Sasuke can put it in his mouth he chewed and swallow.

'There really good did you make these?'

'Yes I did, I lived in America for while I just got use to cooking it.' Naruto bit surprise by hearing that he haven't been there his family went to European county's his dad from England so he been there lot of times he likes taking Reika with him.

'I never been to America how long did you stay?' Sasuke thought bout then replied,' two years me and my brother study there well he study I explore.' Naruto laugh at that Sasuke didn't seem the study type.

'What's so funny?' Naruto calm down said,' you don't seem the studying type.' Sasuke nod at that he did study only when he felt like it

'I get that alot I do sometimes how do you like pancakes?'

'They're delicious thank you Sasuke.' Naruto smiled Sasuke blush little pick up cup took sip Naruto look at time. **'I have to get going.' **Took last bite of sausage put his fork down look at Sasuke.

'Thank you again Sasuke I have to get going something came up I got call earlier this morning have to meet someone.' Sasuke nod he notice blond face fall Uchiha thought,_' he not telling me the whole truth.'_ Naruto got off bed went to change his clothes Sasuke pick up tray left bedroom he wonder who the blond meeting?

Naruto came out bedroom saw Sasuke in kitchen went in raven look up saw his blond.

'I will see you later Sasuke I all most forgot after meeting I need to pick Reika up.' Sasuke chuckle walk over to him he pulls blond in kiss in few minutes it got hot Sasuke put his hand on Naruto butt pulling back get some air.

'Hate to leave but I can't be late.' Walking to door Sasuke wanted to ask if he could see him tonight but he didn't want to interferer with Naruto time with his daughter.

'I will talk to you later then.' Naruto nod he walk up to Sasuke he wanted to push him against that door kiss him like he will never see him again shaking his head.

'Yea call me when your not busy Reika probably wants to play dress up or have tea party.' Sasuke imagine blond in nothing but leather jacket raven grin.

'All right I don't want to interferer your time with her.' Young teacher never heard someone say that to him only his friends.

'Your not Sasuke I will tell you when I can't talk, see you later have good afternoon.'

'I would if I had you necked under me.' Naruto blush he turn round walk up to Sasuke kiss him hard slip his tongue in his mouth stepping back Sasuke smirk said,' oh your going to regret doing that next time I see you.'

Naruto only grin then tilt his head. 'Then I have something to look forward to bye Sasuke.' Walking way Naruto never had been that bold with anyone he turn his head to see Sasuke still smirking. Then he grin feeling much better now Naruto doesn't care what Gaara going to say now but it still bothers him in way but Uzumaki feels happy he haven't felt that way in while.

At café

Naruto walk in café looking round when he saw familiar red head sitting at table in back walking over to table feeling really nervous trying to keep calm. Wishing he brought mouthwash in Naruto hopes he doesn't throw up again still mad that happen when he got home. Food was delicious Naruto took seat look at Gaara neither of them said anything at first.

'I need to tell you something.' Naruto stiffen he wanted to act like he looking at menu but he cant because he doesn't have one! **'Here we go he going to tell me I'm sorry Naruto I know we been trying to make this relationship work just like last time but think its better to just be friends for Reika.' **Naruto wanted to huff say why didn't say this last week or the week before.

'What do you want to tell me?' Trying to stay calm he just wants Gaara to say it so he can go home play with his daughter.

'My job got transfer to Suna I will be leaving in three weeks.' Gaara said quickly he let out sigh happy he finally said it looking at Naruto who eyes widen mouth open little.

'Your what?!' Blond explode he cant just leave like that he has a daughter take care of thinking of Reika Naruto knew its going to hurt her.

'Naruto keep your voice down I don't want people staring.' Red head said getting annoyed Naruto stood up walk out café Gaara following him he saw Naruto walking down street.

'Naruto wait a minute.' He stops turn round glaring at red head.

'Why didn't you tell me sooner.' Gaara wasn't going to tell Naruto he got drunk and forgot to call him and he was with someone noticing the glare coming from his ex.

'I was going to call you Friday.' Getting cut off by Naruto said,' something came up I couldn't call you.' Now its Gaara turn to glare getting fed up with blond attitude.

'yea something did come up I have busy job Naruto un like you who just sits there grades papers and teaches I have lot of stuff to do people to worry bout you don't have nothing to worry bout.'

'How could you say that I teach bout 28 kids its not all peachy and creams kids can be a pain sometimes its not all bout grading their paper I have to worry bout how I teach them if they can understand. I have nothing to worry bout ha.'

Naruto laughs says,' un like you I have to worry bout our daughter I took care of her since day she was born you weren't there I stay up all hours of the night taking care of her I don't go home and relax like you do I have someone to take care of when I get home, you know what your fucking ass hole I don't know why I even put up with you!' Naruto yells getting fed up with his ex he couldn't believe half the stuff Gaara saying.

'I'm an ass hole you don't understand a thing I say I don't know why they gave you your teaching licenses you didn't learn a damn thing. I should take Reika with me.' Naruto stood their shock he then walk up to Gaara grab his shirt gave him deadliest glare.

'Don't you ever call me stupid! And don't you ever frightened me to take my daughter I would beat the living hell out of you I never want to see you again!' Naruto screams he pushes Gaara out way walks off not looking back walking down street to his car trying not to cry.

Naruto made it to his car-opening door got in sitting there he finally burst into tears covering his face so no one will see him. Taking phone out calling Kiba tell him he will be little late clearing his voice so he sound like he haven't been crying phone ringing someone pick up.

'_hello?' _

'Hey Kiba its me.'

'_Hey Naruto where are you Reika been asking me where your at, are you on your way?' _

'Yea I was caught up in something I will be little late getting there sorry.' Kiba look over at Reika playing with dogs he left room-leaving door half open so he can watch her.

'Naruto what the matter have you been crying?' not surprise Kiba found him out.

'No I have cold I'm okay.' Not believing his best friend Kiba ask again.

'What happened Naruto tell me the truth.' Naruto let out final sigh told him what happened.

'I had fight with Gaara it was bad.' Naruto voice broke trying not to cry again.

'What? Do you want me to call him? I will call him tell him to never see you again.' Naruto let out another sigh this is why he didn't want to tell Kiba he goes over protective

'Don't worry Kiba I all ready told him well I pretty much told him to go fuck him self.' Dog lover bust out laughing Naruto also laugh he needed that laugh.

Couple minutes later

Naruto made it to Kiba's Reika ran up to him Naruto bent down hug her.

'Hi sweetie where you good for uncle Kiba?' Re nod said,' I was good mommy.' Reika smiled Naruto hug her again stand up put his daughter down.

'Re I need to talk to uncle Kiba for minute k.'

'Okay mommy.' She left to play with Akamaru Naruto turn to Kiba said,' thank you for taking Reika. '

'Its no problem I don't mind taking her. How are you?' Naruto shrug lean against wall he not in mood talk bout what happen.

'I'm fine feel much better now.'

'That's good so what happened what did he say to start argument.' Naruto let out another sigh he my as well tell him.

'Gaara told me he leaving.' Kiba eyes widen.

'What? Really.' Naruto nod said,' yea he told me his job got transfer how could he go threw with it if he knows has daughter.'

Kiba nod he never understand that guy he felt bad for Naruto that must've been hard on him for blond to yell and cursed Gaara had to say some things to pissed Naruto off.

'I know he jerk for leaving you again Naruto your my best friend I hate seeing you upset you will find someone who wants to be with Reika and you.' Naruto nod he knows that will happen some day but it still pissed him off that Gaara didn't even acknowledge telling him he doesn't think. **'He calls me stupid he the stupid one how am I going to tell Reika shit!' **

'Crap how am I going to tell Re?' Kiba pat his shoulder said,' in do time.' Naruto nod thank him walking over to Reika telling her its time to go waving bye to Kiba and thanking him now going home Naruto welcoming it.

At home

Unpacking Reika bag putting dirty clothes in basket Naruto looks up watch Reika play with Jellal hearing beeping sound Naruto pick up his phone saw he got text message. He saw who text him. 'Hello Kitsune how did your meeting go? Reading over message Naruto not going to tell Sasuke how it went still annoyed at his ex rubbing his head he can feel migraine coming on.

'Mommy are you okay?' Naruto look up nod smiled at his daughter.

'Mommy are all right just tried.' Reika took her mom hand telling him to lay on her bed.

'Re I have some stuff to do after I'm done we can take nap together how dons that sound.' She thought bout it then nod Naruto hug her went back putting her stuff way Before he went down stairs Naruto replied to Sasuke saying '_it could've went better. _'Naruto went in kitchen to feed Jellal.

'Here you go Jellal.' Putting bowel of fresh food he began to eat he also put some fresh water thinking he spoiling cat. Naruto took out some papers he needed to grade going threw some tests he put his head in his hands.

'Why wont these headaches go away.' Laying his head down thinking**,' I will just rest for second.' **

Waking up with light in his eyes Naruto swing his hand trying to make it go away.

'Naruto can you hear me?' Trying to get his thoughts together he couldn't open his eyes groaning in pain everything hurts why dons his body hurt?

'Naruto.' Finally his eyes open seeing dots then saw his doctor?

'Baa chan why are you here?' Tsunade let out sigh in relief she can breath now doctor was getting worried she then gave her nephew hard look.

'You all most gave me hurt attack when I got call you fainted fall on floor your daughter was crying she thought you where like snow white.' Naruto let out laugh only his daughter would think that Tsunade yelled.

'Its not funny Naruto she was scared!' Putting his hands up.

'I'm not laughing at that she just has great imagination that's all so I fainted that's new.' She nod then looked at him seriously Naruto didn't like that look.

'I need to tell you something and I don't want you to faint on me again.' Naruto nod not liking where this is going Tsunade sat next to him said,' have you been having sex?' Naruto back way with flush face yelled,' what the hell baa chan I'm not going to talk bout my private life why are you asking me this?' Tsunade knew her nephew would explode if she ask him that but she had to there only one way you could get.

'The reason why I'm asking you this is because your pregnant again congratulations Naruto I wont tell your parents I will leave that up to you.' Naruto stared wide eyes mouth open can't speak a word trying to comprehend he cant believe it Naruto look at Tsunade.

'Are you sure baa chan I was very careful are you sure?' She knew this would be hard on him Tsunade couldn't lie to him.

'Yes I'm sure you got this way with Reika and you look really sick Naruto tell me how long were you feeling sick?' Naruto knew if he lie she would hit him.

'Friday threw this weekend I thought I got something.'

'Thought so now tell me who are you with?' Naruto flush he cant tell Tsunade bout Gaara they done it once with out protection then with Sasuke they….

'**Oh fuck damn it I knew that teme would get me into trouble going to kill him!' **

'Ahh well you see.'

'Your awake you had everyone worried.' Naruto recognized that voice turning round saw.

'Sasuke when did you get here?' Sasuke walk over to Naruto he put his hand on his forehead notice his fever went down face isn't flushed well he blushing right now that made him smirk.

'Your daughter called me instead of Kiba she was crying so I came over saw you on floor I called Tsunade I didn't know she was your doctor.'

Naruto look round he didn't see Reika anywhere looking at Sasuke.

'Where is she I need to see her?' Sasuke got up went to get her Tsunade watches Sasuke leave turn to Naruto.

'Your with Uchiha did you know Kurama with his older brother?' Naruto didn't know that he knew Itachi he was nice guy.

'I didn't know that I haven't seen Kurama in while I saw him once. Don't tell Sasuke I don't want to scare him way.' Tsunade nod she got up said,' I want to see you next week after work I will call you tell you time.' Naruto nod said thank you Tsunade left.

Reika came down went straight to her mom arms.

'Mommy are you okay.' Sasuke look round notice Tsunade not there he look at Naruto who hugging his daughter he amaze how much she look like him.

'I'm okay I didn't mean to scare you sweetie.' Reika hug Naruto tight she never wanted to see her mom like that again.

'Are you sure?' Naruto nod he kiss her on check said,' I'm positive.' Reika smiled hug him again then look at Sasuke she got off couch went over to raven.

'Mommy he can over helped you just like prince charming help snow white.' Sasuke blush Naruto laugh he just loved when Reika compare some things to Disney movies she so innocent.

'Reika what did I tell you.' She pout said,' don't compare people to fairly tale characters.' Naruto nod he look at Sasuke who stayed silent.

'Sorry Sasuke would you like to stay for dinner?' Sasuke look down at Reika he can tell five year old was upset she cant call anyone her favorite characters.

Sasuke bent down look at child said,' Reika would you like to call me hum what was his name?' Reika brighten up.

'Prince charming he snow white prince you remind me of him.' He gave her smile no one has ever told him that he look over at Naruto who giving him wondering look he turn back to Reika Sasuke knew he going to like this kid.

'Well you can call me prince charming I will be your prince how bout that.'

Reika gave him big smile hug him saying thank you went over to her mom.

'Is it okay mommy?' Naruto look at Sasuke who gave him nod saying its okay.

'Its fine sweetie.'

'Thank you mommy and thank you Sasuke.' She then went to look for Jellal Sasuke walk over to couch sat down he look at Naruto notice he looks bit pale.

'I can make dinner just tell me what Reika likes.' Naruto look at Sasuke surprise he so being nice.

'You don't have to.' Sasuke wanted to help Naruto out.

'I want to so what dons she like to eat?'

'She likes chicken Katsu.' Sasuke nod he got up Naruto grab his hand said,' can you cook some American food I would like to try some more.' He smiled Sasuke couldn't resist that smiled he only nod went in kitchen.

Few minutes later

Walking in living room to see no Naruto he was supposed to lay down rest looking round he heard voices in other room. Sasuke look in playroom to see Naruto and Reika playing he saw tea seat so their playing tea party raven also notice cat has dress on and hat. _'That poor cat.' _ Sasuke open door wider Naruto look up saw Sasuke he looks at Reika.

'Come on Re dinner ready.' She look up saw Sasuke frown little then look at Naruto.

'Where daddy isn't he coming over for dinner.' Naruto frown then shake his head Sasuke notice blond demeanor change something have to happen between them. _'Hum I will have to figure that out what happen.' _Reika got up pick Jellal up took costume off.

'Re he will come next time Sasuke made special dinner don't you want to try it?' Shaking her head Naruto got up Sasuke went over to help him he thank him looking at Reika let out sigh.

'Well I don't think you can read her story now.' Sasuke gave confuse look Naruto lean in whisper,' play along she needs to eat I don't want her to think she can get her way.' Sasuke nod understanding Kurama and Itachi have same problem.

'I guess your right.' Five year old slowly walk over to her mom she look at Sasuke.

'I want to try can I have some?' Sasuke bent down nod said,' Yes you can lets go eat it now before it gets cold.' Taking Re hand walk out playroom Naruto follow long he then thought,' **how am I going to tell Re her dad moving way.' **

Next day (little time skip)

Waiting outside for her mom to pick her up playing on swing pushing her self.

'Your doing well ReRe.' Reika stop when she heard her nickname from her.

'Dad!' Jumping off swing running to her dad hug him.

'Hi princess how was school?'

'Good are you taking me home?' Gaara shake his head.

'No mommy picking you up I'm here to talk to you.' Taking deep breath he went in his pocket took out necklace putting it on her he smile.

'I wont be seeing you in while daddy moving back home I promise I will come visit you much as possible, be good for mommy promise me that.'

Reika nod tears coming down her face Gaara hug her again rubbing her back pull way.

'Daddy don't go.' Gaara put his hands on her cheek kiss her forehead he gave her smile he rubs her eyes.

'I have to sweetie I don't want to but I have to, I will call you tonight read you, your favorite story.' Reika nod Gaara got up hug his daughter one last time left Reika started crying wiping her eyes.

Sakura walk outside saw there one student left she then notice it Reika walking over notice she crying.

'Reika chan what's wrong?' She left her nod up wipe her face look at Sakura.

'Nothing.' Sakura didn't believe her she sat on swing next to young girl swinging little.

'Did someone say something mean to you?' Shaking her head Reika looks at necklace her dad gave her it resembles her favorite stories it has three charms one flower from Mulan other flying carpet from Aladdin other fish from little mermaid.

'No daddy came to me he said going way.' Sakura didn't know that Naruto didn't tell her she gave Reika sad smile.

'Don't worry honey he will come visit you.'

'Dad said so to he going to call me tonight read me story.' Pink hair teacher smile said that's great Naruto came up to them Reika hug him.

'Hey sweet heart how was your day?' Pull way she wonder if her mom knew?

'It was okay.' Naruto look at Sakura apologize for being late other teacher said it was okay.

'Lets go home.' Little girl nod she wanted to tell her mom what happened.

'Naruto can I ask you something.' Naruto look at his friend wondering what she going to ask hopping nothing bout Gaara.

'Mommy dad came to me today.' Reika cover her mouth Naruto look at his daughter hoping he heard wrong.

'You saw your dad?' five-year-old nod Sakura look back and fourth between them she can tell something wrong with Naruto.

'Yes he told me he going way, mom did daddy tell you?' Naruto slowly nod he look at his daughter notice how sad she look. Naruto let out heavy sigh he pick Reika up saying he sorry.

'We should get going thank you again Sakura.' Pink hair teacher wanted to talk to Naruto but that can wait she just wave good-bye.

'See you later Sakura.'

'Bye.' Leaving preschool heading home Naruto look behind him saw Reika staring at window he saw sadness in her eyes Naruto look way feeling really bad and angry at his ex making his daughter sad.

Change of scenery

Waiting for his train Gaara look down at picture in his hand feeling upset then he heard his train being called getting up walking towards gate getting on his train. Gaara knew what he said and done was wrong he just hopes next time he sees his daughter she will be happy red head smiled at that he also hopes Naruto would forgive him but that not likely he hurt him twice and twice was enough.

Gaara sat down look at window maybe moving would be a good ideal he just wishes his family could go with him. Looking down he let out sigh when train move Gaara hopes next week will be better.

TBC

Hope you all like it little sad I know next one wont be so sad don't forget to review tell me witch one you want, Naruto and Gaara or Sasuke & Naruto. Until next time

~Kuro~


	7. Side story

Hi everyone here side story of Naruto and Sasuke first date! I had blast writing this haha I was soooo happy all of you said naruto and Sasuke because I wanted to write this so bad~~ and I have good news I will be updating this weekend there where change of plans you guys get two updates! Yay ^-^ I also wanted to say thank you all for reviewing and adding it to favorites an following hope you all like this sexy side story

Enjoy~

Kuro; I do now own Naruto and if there any mistakes I'm sorry!

Warnings: hahahaha you all now what going to happen :D

Side Story

Kitsune meets Raven

Naruto grading papers and writing next week plan putting pen down lean back stretch hearing his shoulders crack. Someone knock on class door Naruto look up then back down. 'Come on.' Someone walk in classroom shut door behind him he looks round room raven walk towards blond's desk. 'Nice classroom dope I still cant see you as a teacher.' Young teacher look up seeing who came to visit him he lean back in his chair said,' So nice of you to visit me Sasuke can I help you with something?' Sasuke smirks thinking blond can help him in so many ways.

'I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out for dinner?' Naruto blink should he go out with him? Sasuke been asking him out for past two weeks Naruto keep saying no he wanted to go out with him last week but couldn't because he didn't have a babysitter this time he can but he doesn't want to seem desperate so he going to play hard to get.

'Sorry Sasuke I can t maybe next time.' Sasuke frown this is third time teacher turn him down Uchiha walk closer to blond desk lean against it putting his hands on desk moving closer to teacher said,' I don't think so Uzumaki your coming with me if you like it or not.'

Naruto sat up eyes locking with Sasuke's.

'Do I have say in this?'

'No you don't.' Sasuke grin he move way eyes still on Naruto.

'I don't well I just have to punish you then.' Raven gave Naruto big grin he lean forward said,' oh Sensei I would love to be punish by you are you going to spank me?'

Naruto smirk he got up from his desk went over to Sasuke stand next to him whisper in his ear,' I'm going to spank you so hard and I'm going to teach you not to disobey me.' Sasuke got horny just by listening to teacher talk dirty to him he didn't think blond had it in him.

'oh I want you to teach me to be good but you should know something bout me sensei.' Sasuke whisper something in Naruto ear and he said it in seductive voice,' I love being bad I want to throw you on that desk screw you endless I want to lick every inch of your body.'

Naruto can feel him self-getting hot and bother hoping he didn't get hard Sasuke smirk by blond reaction. He kiss him Naruto eyes widen then close them he respond to kiss after that it got passionate Sasuke lick teacher lip Naruto open his mouth so Sasuke can put his tongue in he explore blond mouth.

Sasuke broke kiss so they can breath Naruto didn't know what to do he knows shouldn't do this.

'Lets go before I take you.' Blond blush he picks up papers put them in brief case shut classrooms lights lock door.

At restraint/bar

'How long have you been teaching?' Naruto thinking bout it kind of hard when you had three glasses of flavor vodka and two shot Sasuke wanted to do shots now their on there third one.

'I been teaching for three years I substitute for two years until I got my class. I love teaching kids what do you do sas.' Uchiha took bit of his fish.

'I work with my brother we run company for porn magazines.' Naruto drop his sandwich mouth wide open Sasuke started laughing.

'I'm joking dope we run pet supplies remember when we went to pet store, our products sale there.' Naruto nod he happy that Uchiha was kidding bout magazine he can be such jerk sometimes.

'So why animal supplies?' Sasuke shrug it wasn't all ways like that his father had shoes and some other stuff Itachi wanted to change all that he wanted to do something different so he went for pets.

'My brother wanted to help animals he all ways had soft spot for then so he change company made it to pet supplies he also dons charities.' Naruto smiled at that he met the older Uchiha he could tell man is kindhearted blond also notice younger Uchiha has weakness for animals as well.

'That was very nice of him.' Sasuke nod he all ways knew his brother would make difference in something.

'We also help children's hospital but that's all me.' Sasuke said slowly he never told anyone bout that Naruto gave him bright smile.

'That's very kind of you Sasuke I could never be doctor how bout you?' Sasuke order another drink one more shots.

'Yes I did but I all ready have job.' Naruto frown that unfair to Sasuke if he wanted to be doctor why couldn't he?

'You would be great doctor.' Sasuke smiled at what blond said he pick up shot Naruto pick up his both cheers chug it.

'Sasuke I'm going to kill you after this.' He only laugh knowing blond wouldn't.

Couple minutes later (Now at club down street from restraint they where there for while.)

Music blasting people our dancing you can't even hear your self-think ordering more drinks Sasuke knows his limits. (No he doesn't!) Naruto took another sip knowing he going to wake up with major hang over. Sasuke took Naruto hand leading him out of club.

'It got to crowded in there.' Naruto nod feeling really drunk he looks at Sasuke he wonder where he taking him.

'Sasuke my place isn't to far from here.' Naruto lead Sasuke to his place. Walking up his steps more like falling down his steps Sasuke help him opening his door going inside.

Taking their shoes off walking in living room Naruto pull Sasuke down stairs he didn't want to go in Reika room by accident so he taking him down to guest room witch is basement.

'This is nice.' Naruto sat down on couch Sasuke sat beside him looking round he lean back.

'Thanks I come down here sometimes to work on reports.' Sasuke sat up move closer to Naruto he kiss blond neck.

'mmm sas don't.' he didn't listen because he knows teacher likes it now he sucking on neck Naruto moan.

'Ah Sasuke.' Uchiha pull Naruto shirt up lick his nipples making blond squirm taking shirt off licking down his chest then to his stomach.

Working his way down Sasuke un zipping his pants taking them off along with his boxers looking at erection putting his hand on it started rubbing slit moving up and down member witch made blond cry out seeing pre cum.

'Damn it Sasuke.' He went faster making him yell Sasuke stop Naruto glare at raven.

'Why did you stop?' Moving his hand over to his member wanting to get rid of it.

Sasuke push Naruto down got on top of blond grinding his hips moving forward.

'Shit Sasuke keep moving.' Sasuke kept same speed he put his fingers in Naruto mouth.

'Suck them.' Doing what he told began to suck he suck then in exotic way making Sasuke lose his composer. Seeing their ready Sasuke pull his fingers out his mouth Sasuke kisses blond deeply he put one finger in Naruto flinch little then relax. Adding another finger trying to find his sweet spot adding another finger moving them in and out making young teacher pant.

'Just… enter me …are ready.' Naruto pant out Sasuke chuckle he suck on blond neck again mumbles out.

'Not yet.' Still searching for that spot then he hit it making blond call out his name.

'AH sas!' That when he pulls his fingers out he got off blond spread his legs wider then potion him self put his hard member into blond entrance going in slowly not wanting to hurt him.

Sasuke hold Naruto hips he breath out gasps finally in blond rocking slowly Naruto grit his teeth grabbing Sasuke thighs.

'Tell me when you want me to go faster.' Naruto nod Sasuke move slowly in and out Naruto began to moan he could feel the pleasure building up.

'Ah Sasuke that feels so good go faster.' So he did going in and out at fast pace Naruto yelled out in pleasure.

Naruto began to get hot he put his hands on Sasuke chest making him stop.

'Lets go in shower.' Sasuke very confuse by that why did Naruto want to go in shower. Then thought all the things he can do to him in there getting up from couch head to bathroom.

In shower

Sasuke slumming in to blond who cries Naruto throws his head back running his hands down raven back steaming water coming down on them.

Raven sat down on tub Naruto got on his lap putting long member in him he look at Sasuke keeping eye contact with him Naruto began to move slowly rolling his hips. Young Uchiha breath hitch feeling slow movement against his member the blond began to move faster Sasuke hit his back against tub moaning out.

Sasuke put his hands on Naruto hips he loved this when Naruto begin jump up and down hitting his sweet spot that put him over edge. Sasuke switch positions now he on top thrusting into blond hot hole thrusting harder feeling orgasm building up. Naruto yelled he clench Sasuke shoulders his member rubbing against raven stomach he bout to cum.

Picking blond up slamming him against shower wall Sasuke spread Naruto legs wider he hit blond sweet spot hard making Naruto come he yelled,' Fuck Sasuke!' Smirking that Naruto called his name thrusting one last time he hit his orgasm sending hot seeds into blond slumping down pulling out he notice cum coming down Naruto legs.

'that was best sex I ever had.' Sasuke grin at that comment he knows their drunk out their minds but he loved hearing that.

'Really glad to hear that lets get clean up so we can go to bed.' Naruto nod trying to get up Sasuke pull him up he pick up soap clean blond off Naruto clean Sasuke off.

Flopping on bed cuddle up to each other still necked not caring they are ready saw each necked what's the point getting dress.

Sasuke pull blanket up to cover them more he doesn't want to get sick and he doesn't want Naruto to get sick. Naruto pull Sasuke closer to him he lead his head on Sasuke chest said,' good night sas.' Raven smirk said,' good night naru,' they fall sleep not regretting a damn thing they did.

TBC

Yea I had way to much fun writing this lmao cant wait to see you all in chap 7 until next time

~Kuro~


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone Kuro here with chap 7! I am happy you guys like side story that going to be my all time favorite side story. I laugh at review I got from my hope and dreams how did know I was going to do that one? ^-^ hehe. I decided to upload this day before because I got it done early so here it is I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Now on with NFL~ Lol Nfl

Warnings: the usually yaoi mpreg no lemons sorry all, I'm surprise two chaps in row no lemons hum shocked.

Kuro: I do not own Naruto, my side story said I did lol I don't own them. If they're any mistakes sorry!

Chapter 7

Sun shinning fall leafs blowing round streets kids playing outside running round teacher in classroom laying his head on desks feeling very sick.

All Naruto wants to do is lay down on his bed trying his best to be him self but its not working to well one of his students ask him if he was sick. Naruto let out groan classroom door open up someone walk in.

'I was wondering where you where at.' Young teacher look up gave his friend small smile.

'Hi Kakashi sensei aren't you suppose to be at lunch?' Kakashi sat down on one of desk glace at his friend who looks deathly sick Kakashi spoke up.

'Are you okay Naruto you look like you're knocking death door?' Naruto laugh got up wishing he didn't.

'I'm fine I just ate something bad.' White hair teacher not believing word he says Kakashi got off desk gave Naruto hard look meaning don't you dare talk back to me you better listen.

'Naruto go home you can't even sit up I will drive you and ask someone to cover for you.' Naruto shake his head he can't go home their no one there to help him.

'Uzumaki don't argue with me.' Naruto sat there stun he then nod knowing Kakashi trying to help him.

'All right I will go home I just have to call Sakura ask her if she could bring Reika home.' Kakashi help Naruto up taking him to his car he wonders why Naruto asking Sakura instead of Gaara wasn't he taking her home? Now at car opening passenger door Naruto got in easily Kakashi got in he put his keys in ignition.

'Naruto.' He look at Kakashi knowing what he going to ask Naruto let out sigh he then said,' He not here anymore.'

Kakashi gave him sad smile then start his car driving him home. Pulling up to blond house turning car off Kakashi look over to his passenger saw Naruto out cold. Letting out sigh knowing he has to carry blond inside getting out car walk over to other side opening door un buckle him then pick blond up taking him inside.

Putting blond on couch taking his suit jacket off and tie cover him up Kakashi wrote note laying it on table. He look round walking to door older teacher didn't want to leave blond alone so Kakashi got Naruto phone went threw it what he found surprise older teacher Kakashi knows he not suppose to do this but curiosity got the best of him. (He was going to read it anyway tsk tsk.)

In Naruto phone is younger Uchiha number what made him more surprise is what said in text messages. Kakashi can't see little Naruto being this perverted reading over them.

_Sasuke: "Mmm Sensei I did something really bad today do you want to hear it?' _

_Naruto: "Yes I want to hear it so I can punish you I wonder how am I going to punish you?"_

_Sasuke: I thought bout so many bad things while sitting in my office I wanted to have office sex really bad I had to masturbate because I got so hard just thinking bout it. After I'm done work I want you to dress in sexy outfit then tie me up make love to me __**really slow.**__ "_

Kakashi went in kitchen sat at table holding his mouth because he doesn't want to laugh real hard wake Naruto up. White hair teacher cant believe it he has to tell Itachi bout this not messages Kakashi knew they are private real private he wonder if Itachi knows bout Sasuke and Naruto he just has to ask him.

'_Maybe I will ask Sasuke he wants to see Naruto anyway.' _Kakashi called young Uchiha on his phone he dons not want Sasuke to talk dirty to him.

Getting his voice mail leaving short message to raven telling him to call him back immediately. Kakashi got up he look at Naruto phone again reading another text this one made him grin.

_Naruto: Sasuke I had dream bout you do you want to hear it?" _

_Sasuke: Yes I want to hear it tell me.' _

_Naruto: we where lying down on grass just you and me we where kissing and touching you put your hand on my thigh I can still feel your hand going up my thigh to my member groping it. Ah it felt so good the way you touch it then you put your hand in my boxers.' _

Kakashi phone rang making him jump up he answer it.

'H hello?'

'Hi Kakashi what's the matter your message sounded urgent.' Kakashi wanted to laugh he thinking bout text messages decided not to.

'I wanted to ask you if you could look after my friend.' Sasuke drop his pen glare at his office door.

'Kakashi I'm not a babysitter I'm to busy to watch someone.' Kakashi grin said,' he very sick I have to get back to work I will give you Naruto address its.' White hair teacher got cut off by Sasuke yell witch amuse him.

'Naruto what do you mean he sick he shouldn't have went to work that dope doesn't listen.'

Kakashi listen to young Uchiha rant he walks in living room to see Naruto still sleeping soundly.

'Sasuke he just needs rest he will be fine just come over watch him I don't want to leave him alone.' Sasuke let out sigh look at the time.

'Fine I will be there in bit.'

'See you then.' Kakashi hang up with grin on his face he wonder how long two where together.

couple minutes later

Sasuke came in house saw Naruto lying on couch dead asleep he looks at his cousin said,' you can leave now I will look after dope.' Rising eyebrow at nickname he then grin.

'How do you know Naruto Sasuke did you two meet somewhere?' Young Uchiha glared at other teacher.

'Yes we did don't you have a class to teach.' Kakashi chuckle walking over to door he turn slightly said,' I will keep your relationship a secret I wont tell anyone you know Sasuke sooner or later Itachi will find out.'

Sasuke nod he knows his older brother going to find out he wonders if blond would want to meet his family.

'I will see you later Sasuke.' Kakashi left, shaking his head sat down on the love seat Sasuke look over at Naruto. Young Uchiha wonder why Naruto went to work knowing he real sick sitting back he look round saw pictures of Naruto daughter now he knows why blond works so hard.

Letting out long sigh rubbing his face Sasuke didn't want to get caught up in someone he never like relationships raven look over to Naruto Sasuke smiled little he knew blond change that. Sasuke laid his head against armrest slowly drift off to sleep.

Opening his eyes turning round looking round sleepily he wonder where he at then notice its his house closing his eyes again. Naruto quickly sat up look at clock saw its 2:20.

'What I miss half a day of school!' Naruto got up someone push him down he look up saw Sasuke looking very surprise to see raven again.

'Sasuke what are you doing here?' sitting down next to him he put his hand on Naruto forehead checking to see if his fever went down and it did Sasuke relax then look Naruto dead in eyes blond shrink back little scared by look in raven eyes.

'I was called here by Kakashi he needed someone to keep eye on you while you where sleeping.' Naruto tilt his head he looked confuse Sasuke notice that he wonder if his older cousin told Naruto bout their relation.

'How do you know Kakashi sensei?' Young Uchiha let out long sigh he look at Naruto said,' Kakashi my cousin on my dad side he all ways calls me when he in pitch he also found out bout us.'

Naruto blush at last statement he recover ask,' I didn't know you two where related I found out something new every time I see you.' Naruto laid back feeling little sick. **'I should've stayed home I'm going to take two days off I need to ask some one to watch Reika.' **Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when his door bell ring getting up ignoring Sasuke protest.

'Naruto get your ass back here sit down I will get door!' Naruto turn his head said,' My ass can do what ever it likes I cant have you answering my door some of my friends and neighbors don't know you after I'm done I will lay back down. We can watch movie.' Naruto finish with smile Sasuke just huff said okay.

Young teacher went up to his door answer it not expecting to see….his parents.

TBC

Haha Just joking on with story~

'Mom dad what are you doing here?' Kushina gave her son big bear hug said.' Naruto sweetie I miss you so much have you been? Oh dear you look so pale are you okay is that why your home so early come on lets get you in bed.'

'Kushina calm down, how you been son?' Naruto gave his dad thankful look.

'I been okay you guys got home early.' Minato look at his son he notices how pale Naruto looks now he knows why Kushina was fusing.

'Mom dad come in I will get you two some tea you must be tired from trip.' Walking in house taking their shoes off went in living room to see young man both parents gave him once over Sasuke look unconformable by their stare. Naruto took notice at what his parents are doing he let out sigh.

'Mom dad this is Sasuke, Sasuke meet my parents Kushina and Minato they just came back from England.' Both parents look at Sasuke again wondering if he Naruto new boyfriend Kushina notice how handsome he is Minato had thoughtful look on his face.

'You look familiar have I met you before?' Sasuke shake his head he notice how much Naruto looks like his dad same hair same eyes and features.

'No I'm sorry you probably met my brother Itachi.' Nodding his head he probably did met his brother wait Minato look at Sasuke again.

'You go to child hospital that where I know you from.' Naruto look at Sasuke he fairly remembers their first date Naruto blush little but he remembers Sasuke talking bout hospital he wanted to be doctor maybe his dad can talk to him bout it.

'Do you work there?' Minato nod.

'Yes I'm doctor there I see you round lot kids love you.' Sasuke blush he look at Naruto who talking to his mom he can tell Naruto nervous bout something. The two came out kitchen with tea everyone sat down started conversion.

'Naruto where Reika?' Kushina ask while looking round she spotted a cat.

'Re at school she will be home soon.' Jellal rub against Sasuke leg he started purring wanted attention from Raven.

'Hello Jellal what are you doing?' Sasuke pick cat up started petting him Naruto laugh he can't believe how much Birman like Sasuke.

'When did you get cat?' Minato look at cat his wife petting his head she saying how beautiful he is.

'Hum two months he loves Re he follows her everywhere we called him her little companion.' Older blond looked at his son said,' we you mean you and Sasuke san?' Naruto held his breath in he made an error it was him and Gaara that said it. **'Damn it I don't want anyone to know bout me and Gaara if I told them me and him had a fling I will never hear end of it.' **Naruto let out his breath look at his parents.

'It was me and Gaara he use to come over and pick Re up she all ways wanted to bring Jellal with her Gaara all ways said he was her companion.' Naruto said sadly he didn't realize he said it like that Kushina heard sadness in her son voice.

'Isn't Gaara picking Reika up still taking her out?' Naruto shake his head now its Minato turn to ask questions he dons not like where this is going.

'Why did something happened?' Naruto look at his dad knowing he wont back down until he gets answers he needs.

'Gaara left he went back to Suna he will try to visit and come for holidays an birthdays.'

Kushina rub Naruto back saying she sorry Minato shake his head he did not like that boy at all this is second time he hurt his son. Now Sasuke knows what happened why blond was so upset Sasuke got up-bow.

'I have to go it was nice meeting you Mr. Uzumaki san misses Uzumaki san.' They got up-bow Kushina smiled it reminded Sasuke of Naruto's now he knows where he gets it from.

'You can call me Kushina it was nice meeting you thank you for staying with Naruto, are you two together?'

'Mom!' Kushina grin at her son said,' I was just asking I think you two look cute together don't you think dear?' Minato also smiled.

'Yes lets not get carried away hon they will tell us when their ready.' After he said that front door open he saw his granddaughter running over to his son.

'Mommy I'm home!' Naruto bent down said welcome home taking her fall jacket off she notice Sasuke there her smile brighten she walk over to Sasuke gave him hug.

'Prince charming here to are you staying for dinner.' Kushina and Minato wonder why Reika calling Sasuke prince charming she then notice her grand parents are also there.

'Grandma grandpa your back!' Giving them big hug she started telling them bout school and her friends and her new cat. Sakura walk in she ask if Naruto okay he said he fine Sakura look over notice Sasuke her face fall look at Naruto.

'Naruto who that?' She gestures to Sasuke Naruto look over to raven back to whisper to her.

'That Sasuke we been seeing each other well I think we are it's complicated right now but he been really nice to me.' Sakura eyes widen she look at Sasuke again he notice her walk over to Naruto.

'I have to get going I have this paper to write I will call you later.' Naruto nod.

'Okay oh Sasuke meet my best friend Sakura, Sakura this is Sasuke.' They look at each other Naruto look at two wondering what's going on.

'I didn't know you knew Sasuke Naruto.' Sakura said sounding upset Sasuke look at her giving her don't you dare start anything?

'I don't understand Sakura I just told you we where.' Sakura cut him off said,' I heard you I just cant believe you.' Sasuke let out sigh knew this would happen he looks at Naruto who looks completely lost.

'Naruto your friend here been asking me out ever since I met her I told her I didn't want to date her now.' Sakura glared at him Naruto turn to her wide eye now he remembers their conversion when they met up with their friends that one weekend. (Look back to chapter 2.)

'You where talking bout Sasuke.' Still in shock he can't believe it was Sasuke but she never told him his name.

'Sakura I didn't know it was Sasuke you never told me his name how was I suppose to know.' No one said anything Sakura look at Naruto daughter said,' I will see you tomorrow Reika chan bye.' She wave at Reika turn to Naruto.

'I have to go bye Kushina and Minato san.' Sakura left everyone fall in awkward silence Sasuke didn't want to leave like this but he has to.

'Sasuke you can go you have lot to do, thank you for coming over.' Sasuke went up to Naruto he put his hand on his face said,' your welcome I want you to relax forget bout what Sakura said okay.' Naruto nod he little upset Sasuke spoke again.

'You don't need any stress right now Naruto you haven't been feeling well I don't want you pass out on me again after I'm done my work I'm going to come over again make you some dinner American style.'

Naruto smiled at Sasuke he just nod not in mood to argue with raven.

'Good I will see you later.' Sasuke took his hand way turn round Reika walk up to her mom then look at Sasuke.

'Are you leaving to?' Sasuke nod bent down.

'Just for while I will see you later my little snow white.' She giggle hug Sasuke went in her playroom. Saying goodbye again to Kushina and Minato he left Kushina turn to her son.

'He nice man how long where you with him?' Naruto sat on couch rubbing his head how is he going to tell his parents he expecting again looking at his dad who sat next to him.

'I'm going to go play with my granddaughter.' Both blonds nod Kushina went in playroom.

'Naruto what's wrong don't let what Sakura say get to you.'

'Its not that dad I'm just not feeling well so much has happen this past week and weekend I need a break.' Stress has build up Naruto can handle it but after Gaara left and what he said to him making Re cry and finding out he pregnant and now Sakura.

'Let me and your mom take Reika for rest of week you need to take off work to just sit home and relax. Naruto your really pale how long have you been sick even Sasuke look really worried.' Young blond let sigh fall back against couch look at his dad he didn't want to tell him but he needs to tell someone and he trust his dad.

'Promise me you wont yell I don't want mom to know yet and don't kill me.' Minato rise eyebrow he nods wondering what his son going to say.

'What do you want to tell me?' Naruto sat up look at his dad dead in eyes said,' your going to be granddad again.'

Minato sat there not moving he was silent Naruto didn't like that he put his head down.

'Is it Sasuke's?' Naruto nod he knows it his being stupid not wearing protection that his own damn fault.

'Yea it's his.' Minato shake his head only his son but he get be grandparent again he loves Reika to death she made his son so happy maybe this time he can have happy family he watch Sasuke talk to Reika. He can tell Sasuke likes little girl maybe he will be good for his son.

'Okay did you tell him?' Naruto shake his head.

'No I..got scared after whole Gaara thing and Tsunade telling me I just freak out. I still cant bring my self telling him that me and Gaara had a fling it was big mistake.' Doctor not really shock by that he knew it would happened sometime he happy that Naruto stood up to red head.

'He will understand just tell him one step at a time.' Naruto nod hug his dad. 'Thank you so much dad.'

'Your welcome son if you ever need someone to talk to you know I'm all ways here.'

'I know.'

Some time later

Lying down on his bed relaxing listening to soft music Naruto woke when he heard knocking getting up. For the first time in over four days he doesn't feel like throwing up walking over to door opening it up to see Sasuke. Naruto shock to see raven at his door with bags opening door to let Sasuke in Sasuke walk in kitchen put bags on counter.

'You look surprise to see me.' Naruto put food in fridge he turn look at Sasuke.

'I am I didn't think you would come.' Sasuke look round he didn't see little Reika.

'Where Reika I got something for her to try.' Naruto walk over to Sasuke he put the bag down look at Sasuke.

'She with my parents they wanted me to relax have some alone time, Sasuke there something I want to talk to you bout sit.' Sasuke sat down he wonder what blond wants to talk bout.

'Are we dating I mean your really nice Sasuke I just don't want my daughter getting attach to someone who wont be here long. That's why I didn't date because I don't want her to get upset when that person leaves its not fair.' Sasuke listen he understood what the blond means its not fair to child he grin Naruto smarter then he thinks he has good heart.

'Yes we are Naruto I been trying to ask you if you would like to date me I wanted to ask you other day when you ran off to your meeting. I was going to ask you that day don't worry dope I'm not going anywhere and I will be here for Reika she very sweet girl.' Naruto smile bright smile the two kiss passionate kiss.

'There one last thing I need to tell you I can't hide it anymore from you.' Sasuke nod said,' what is it you can tell me dope.' Naruto look up at Sasuke he let out shaky sigh said,' well you see I'm pregnant.'

TBC

Cliff hanger~ hehehe hope you all like it until next time

~Kuro~


	9. Chapter 8

Hello everyone Kuro here with chap 8~ this one took me while to figure out I didn't want to put everything in this chapter that all going to be in chapter 9 I wish I could put more in this chapter but I cant I hope you all like it there some funny moments in here ^-^. Thank you all for following and adding it to your favorites and….no one review in last chapter…was it bad hope not, I need reviews it keeps me going if one reviews I think chapter bad or no one likes it anyway enjoy NFL~~~

Warnings: the usually yaoi mpreg Lemons I starve you all to long hehe ~

Kuro: if there any mistakes sorry and I do not own Naruto wish I did sighs~~~

Chapter 8

'Well you see I'm pregnant.' Sasuke sat their stun not moving sitting there like statue he look at Naruto who looking down at kitchen floor not wanting to face Sasuke. **'Why did I have to say it now could've wanted longer but I had to if I didn't I would never tell him.' **Sasuke still stun he looks at young teacher said, 'Naruto are you sure?' That's all he could say cursing him self he must sound like a real a hole wanting to hit something Naruto could only nod he looks up eyes lock with Sasuke's.

'Yes I'm sure Tsunade told me she never lies to me that's why I been so sick.' Realization hit Sasuke now he knows why Naruto been so sick.

'Sasuke I'm sorry.' Sasuke look at Naruto again he doesn't understand why his kitsune apologizing he then thought bout Naruto ex.

'Naruto you don't need to apologize I'm not mad just very surprise and shock.' Naruto mood brighten up.

'I know this seem rush I didn't know this would happen.' Sasuke put his hand on Naruto face rubs it he notices Naruto seem to be frightened.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?' Naruto got up from chair went in living room Sasuke followed both sat next to each other on couch.

'I was scared the last time I told my ex I was expecting he freak out, I thought you would do the same thing that why I didn't tell you.' Young Uchiha knew that why Naruto seem frightened didn't want to tell him Sasuke shake his head face Naruto.

'He was wrong to do that Naruto I'm not going to yell at you its my fault we didn't use protection like where suppose to. Are you hungry?' Naruto shake his head he not in mood for food nether is Sasuke.

'I'm not hungry either what do you want to do?' picking up remote turning tv on.

'Lets watch movie like I promise.' Sasuke gave him small smile pulling blond against him laying back turn a movie on Naruto laid his head on raven chest.

Sasuke watching movie he look down to see Naruto asleep he wonder if he should call Tsunade. His coloring coming back he doesn't look so pale that a good thing.

Sasuke close his eyes he didn't see this coming at all but a change is all ways good in away. Opening his eyes again he look at Naruto maybe it was a good thing Naruto came in his life wont be so boring and useless anymore.

Naruto woke up setting up feeling one hundred percent better he look down saw Sasuke asleep putting his hand on Sasuke face. Taking his hand way he didn't want to wake raven up Naruto look at there in tangle bodies. **'How am I going to get up?' **Getting off the couch successfullygoing in kitchen to make dinner.

Waking up by delicious smell Sasuke went in kitchen to see Naruto cooking.

Naruto turn round saw Sasuke giving him smile.

'Go sit down I'm all most done.' Sasuke wanted to yell at blond but he gave in just sat down at table. Naruto came over set everything down sitting down both thanks for food began to eat.

'You made me American breakfasts and dinner so I made you British dish its roast lamb with mint sauce hope you like it I also made some dessert.' Enjoying food Sasuke didn't know blond was such good cook Naruto went to get cake putting dish on table.

'Here have some Battenberg cake I made it other day its really good my dad taught me how to make it.' Sasuke took bit he like taste, really good taking another bit he not really sweet eater but he will let this time slide.

After dinner

Sitting outside enjoying fall breeze Sasuke has his arm round blond shoulder the two are huddle Sasuke wanted to keep Naruto warm.

'Its nice out thank you for coming out with me.' Sasuke nod.

'I don't mind I don't like staying in doors all day but I have to for work dope do you like the fall?'

'Yes I do I like to watch the leafs change to all different colors.' Sasuke laugh called him dork Naruto hit his arm raven still laughing he calm down.

'Shut up teme you're the one who ask me.' Sasuke nod said,' yes I did ask you your still dork.' Naruto push him Sasuke kept laughing.

'Lets go in before you get sick again.' Naruto got up wipe his pants Sasuke open door Naruto went in Sasuke followed him.

Next day

After telling Sasuke where expecting he was very shock and went into shock I was scared he would turn round say he wants no part in baby life. I gave him some time to think bout it what surprise me when he came over gave me soup and toy fox.

'I been thinking bout everything and I want to be there for baby and you.' Naruto in complete shock Gaara didn't say any of that Naruto smiled hug Sasuke kept saying thank you Sasuke hug him back said your welcome.

They pull part Sasuke said,' I told you I wanted to date you I meant it.' Naruto didn't say anything he only nod hug him again Sasuke gave him rare smile the two left house went out to dinner to celebrate.

Change of scenery

Been bout month since I been here in Suna I miss Konoha but I did miss my hometown.

Gaara writing reports he glace at clock to see he still has few minutes. Red head let out sigh annoyance he continue to work.

After his time done Gaara walk home feeling tired he reach his apartment walking in setting his bag down. Heading straight to his room flopping down on his bed fall sleep.

Someone walk in Gaara room he sat on bed look at sleeping red head he had sly smile on his face. Putting his hand up Gaara shirt moving his hand slowly up his stomach to his chest. Rubbing red head nipples taking shirt off. Licking left nipple sucking on it Gaara let out moan the man smiled work his down pulling red head pants off along his boxers rapping his hand round half erection start pumping.

Gaara woke up by action he looks up glare he saw who doing red head sat up little gave guy annoyed look.

'What are you doing Neji?' Hyuga grin he lean close to Gaara said,' I haven't seen you in while so.' Neji stop kiss Gaara red head eyes widen then kiss brunet back it grow hot falling back on bed Hyuga put his tongue in red head mouth.

Licking his lip two letting out moan Gaara un button Neji shirt pulling it off breaking kiss. Neji put his mouth on red head member Gaara let out gasp.

'Mmm Neji ah.' Hyuga continue to suck when Gaara phone ring red head let out curse

Neji stop he look at Gaara who answer phone he saw annoyed look on red head face,' I know I will be in early.'

He leans closer to him. Put his hand on aching member began to stroke it Gaara put his hand on his mouth to keep from moaning out loud he glare at Neji who smirking.

Gaara mouth would you stop Neji shake his head no he went faster Gaara drop his phone.

'Ah fuck.' Hyuga got on top him he put his finger in red entrance he use cum as lub after he done prepping he slide in not to fast he doesn't want to hurt his panda.

'Move faster.' Neji nod went faster Gaara rap his legs round Hyuga waist move along with him.

Tamari called her brother to make sure he remembers has meeting tomorrow when Gaara got on phone he sounded really annoyed witch tick her off.

'Gaara we have important meeting tomorrow.'

'I know I will be in early.' He said curtly Tamari let out sigh she wonders why her younger brother being distant right now.

'Okay bring your papers and reports you been working on we will go over it.' She didn't get answer Tamari called his name when she heard phone drop on floor. She heard Gaara moan,' ah fuck.' She hung up phone with slight blush on her face now she knows why he sounded so annoyed.

Tamari grin thought,'_ I am so going to tease him bout this I wonder who he with?' _

Back with Gaara

Lying on bed Gaara turn round grunted rub his back regretting fact he wanted harder. Neji sat up he look at Gaara to see him still wake,' would you like to take shower with me?' Gaara also sat up nod he got up so did Neji they went in shower.

Washing Gaara back Neji slowly went down he turn red head round wash his chest.

'Neji stop I know what your doing stop it.' Hyuga stop grins he kisses red head neck moves his hand down Gaara left side he jumps little at that Neji chuckles.

'Why should we stop the fun just began.' Neji put Gaara against shower wall their bodies are touching kissing ceo again kiss gets very passionate. Sliding down wall putting him self in Gaara grunts.

'Do you want me to stop?' Shaking his head Neji continue move he thrust in and out he knows the red head will be angry at him later but right now they're in pleasure.

Holding on Neji shoulders he kept moaning,' I'm…going to….come.' Gaara

pants out right after he said that he came yelling brunet name.

Neji went faster his orgasm coming he could feel it raising then.

'Ahh gaa!' falling on top Gaara both laying there until water got really cold Neji stood up pick Gaara up walk in red head room drying Gaara make sure he not wet then put Gaara down cover him. Neji also dried him self got under covers close his eyes he felt arm over his waist Neji turn little saw Gaara leaning against him Hyuga smile closing his eyes again fall in blissful sleep.

Two days later

Gaara took sip of his tea trying to not fall over sleep he felt little sick today he should never stayed in shower that long. _'I'm going to kill that Hyuga when I see him.' _ One day ago Gaara found out that Neji going to stay while in Suna Gaara was surprise to hear that at his meeting the other day. Also happy he wanted man to stay little longer this time now he is staying longer.

Setting his tea down with sigh Gaara just wanted to go home and sleep not caring bout who walks in Gaara laid his head down he did all that needed to be done. So time for short break closing his eyes falling sleep he didn't get no sleep last night because needed to finish paper work. Tamari and Kankuro walking down hall stop at door knock no one answer knocking again no answer. Siblings look at each other decided to go in.

Walking in they saw their younger brother sleeping Tamari walk over so did Kankuro. He pick up papers look at Gaara then at his sister said,' he looks really pale Tamari.' She look closer then nod Kankuro handed papers to Tamari.

'Take these I will bring Gaara home he needs rest.' Nodding walking out picking his young brother up went out door Kankuro taking other hall making sure no one see him and Gaara.

Now at his brother apartment setting Gaara down on bed walking out room closing door softly not to wake him. Put some soup in fridge heat it up when he hungry Kankuro look saw Gaara office walk in look round he never saw his brother office before. Then notice photo frame went over to desk pick frame up saw it was Reika and Naruto.

Putting photo down Kankuro left office now leaving loft he could still remember day Gaara came to Suna he look really sad. Kankuro wonder if Gaara ever called Naruto or Reika it's none of his business but he knows how his brother gets.

Waking up with splitting headache Gaara groan turn round over side trying to clear his head. Not working someone sat on his bed to tired to open his eyes he felt someone put their hand on his forehead. _'Naruto?' _Gaara thought he open his eyes saw Neji.

'Neji what are you doing in my office?' He chuckle said,' I'm not in your office. Your brother took you home Gaara you have high fever stay in bed rest.'

Looking up confuse he saw he was in his room not surprise his brother took him home and not happy because he had to finish those papers.

'When did you get here?' Not shock by red head reaction Neji replied,'little while go you don't want me here Gaara Chan?' Gaara gave Neji glare Hyuga just laugh he loves teasing red head it's his favorite past time.

'Shut up Hyuga I'm going back to sleep.' Turning round closing his eyes

Neji got up to leave Gaara turn little said,' you can stay if you want.' Neji sat back down look at young ceo smiled little he didn't think Gaara would want him to stay.

Blush crept up on pale cheeks Gaara turn back round not wanting Neji to see it.

'Is there anything you want Gaara Chan?' Not liking new nickname he shake his head then thought one thing.

'Can you stay with me until I fall sleep.' Neji climb into bed laid next Gaara pull him close to him Gaara lay his head on Neji chest. Hyuga stroke Gaara hair watching red head sleep he never thought ceo would look so peaceful while he slept

Later on

Neji woke up he rub his eyes he needed that sleep he been working none stop since he got there. Looking at Gaara to see him still sleeping Neji put his hand on red head forehead seeing his fever went down.

Gaara stir yawn he put his head back down on Neji chest went back to sleep Neji shake his shoulder little.

'Gaara wake up you need to take your medicine.' Gaara didn't budge Neji let out sigh shake him again.

'Leave me alone.' Putting his hand on Gaara shoulder said,' Sorry Gaara I cant you need to take this so you can go back to work.' Opening his eyes to glare at Neji who glare right back.

'Neji I can take it later let me sleep I haven't gotten lot of sleep lately.' Opening pill bottle taking one out pick up glass of water.

'You can go back to sleep once you take this now take it.' Handing Gaara glass and pill Gaara sat up taking pill then took sip of water.

'Happy.' Neji gave Gaara smile said,' very.' Red head scowl at Hyuga lay back down.

'Is there anything else you want before you go back to bed?' Gaara look at Neji said,' yes silence.' Laid his head down close his eyes Neji shake his head got up left room he should get some stuff done while Gaara sleeping.

With Naruto

Naruto sitting on porch he had extra day off blond getting really bored staying home cant wait to get back to work tomorrow even only have two days left. He didn't care because he spending weekend with his daughter Naruto wonder what his raven going to be doing this weekend. Sasuke did say his brother having party Naruto didn't mind if Sasuke wanted to spend time with his brother that fine with him.

Making him self some lunch Naruto put some ramen bowel sat at table started eating. After lunch he went out shopping for food at grocery store Naruto picking up snacks for him self and Reika. Going down next aisle picking up cereal someone bump into him.

'Oh sorry I didn't.' Guy cut short when he saw whom he bump into.

'Naruto?' Blond look up he stare at guy in shock.

'Kyuubi.' Kurama stare at his cousin not saying anything then Naruto pick up another box of cereal.

'I didn't know you like that kind?' Naruto nod he been craving fruity pebbles weirdest craving he been having next to ice cream cake.

'There good Reika likes them lot.' Naruto half lying he doesn't want Kyuubi to find out.

'I should get going have good day Kyuubi.' Walking way from his cousin Naruto didn't really want to talk to him but he has to be nice because Kurama married to Sasuke brother. Kurama watches Naruto walk way he let out sigh long red head wanted to back in relationship with his cousin again.

'Naruto wait I want to ask you something.' Kurama went over to Naruto walking by side each other.

'My husband having party would you like to come?' Naruto could only blink he didn't know what to say.

'Please come we can hang out like old times.' Kurama smiled Naruto gave him small smile nod.

'Sure I will come I do miss you Kyuubi.' Kurama hug Naruto said,' I will see you Saturday.' Naruto watch Kurama leave he wave then frown how was he going to tell Reika.

Shaking his head walking down another aisle picking up meat and fish going in line. Done shopping now at home putting everything way he heard knock on door went over open it saw Sasuke.

'Aren't you suppose to be at work?' Naruto raise an eyebrow Sasuke shrug-letting raven in Sasuke put his arms round Naruto waist putting his head on blond shoulder.

'Sasuke what are you doing?' Naruto said in laughing voice Sasuke put his mouth on blond neck trying not to get suck in but it was really hard not to.

After make out session Naruto and Sasuke went down stairs Sasuke put Naruto on bed began to kiss him again. Moving his hand up blond chest down un buttoning pants Sasuke took them off then slide Naruto boxers down he smirk.

'Ah naru you are ready hard ready to be suck are you that horny?' Naruto notice mood change in ravens he glad nothing change between them he happy by that.

'Yes Sasuke I am come and suck me are ready or do I have to jerk off?' Raven gave Naruto big grin he spread blond legs reach down put his mouth on hard member began to such slowly. Young teacher did not like slow movement but it felt really good.

Now on his hands and keens being thrust in moving along with his lover Sasuke went quicker and harder.

Hearing voices up stairs and that means Naruto push Sasuke off hurrying off bed he felt cum running down his leg. Naruto groan then moan when Sasuke got hold of his member Sasuke kiss him moving real quick then he came.

'Ah..th..a..n..k yo..u.' Wiping his hands on tissues said,' no problem I didn't want you to go up there with hard on.' Naruto shake his head got change after he was done cleaning him self.

Up stairs

Naruto hug his parents thank them for looking after Reika Kushina saw Sasuke coming in room. Minato knew what they where doing in basement he did not want to think of that he kept Naruto secret he hated keeping it from his wife. He will wait for day Naruto to tell her Kushina hug her granddaughter said good-bye Minato also hug her.

'Bye grandma and grandpa see you later.' Naruto look at them said,' your leaving so soon?' Both nod.

'We know you want to spend some time with her we will see you next week.' Kushina hug her son again kiss his cheek she look at young Uchiha.

'I will see you again Sasuke san.' Sasuke nod said bye, Minato said bye to his son said he will call him later Naruto said okay his parents left.

Reika took stuff animal out her backpack show her mom what her grandparents got her.

'Look mommy I got whale guess what kind it is.' Naruto look at black and white whale.

'Humm tell me what it is?'

'Its Orcas whale also known as killer whale there beautiful.' She smiled hug stuff orca Naruto never known his daughter like whales he wonder if its going to be new faze.

Sasuke walk over Reika hug Uchiha said,' how are you prince charming?'

'**Nope still into princesses.'** He chuckle saw Sasuke bent down.

'I am fine how is my snow white?' Reika giggle.

'I'm good.' Sasuke stand up Reika took his hand two went up stairs put her bags way.

Later that night

'You didn't have to put her stuff way.' Naruto said while getting change he spends rest of day playing with Reika he felt really tried and drain going to bed early so he can be refresh for tomorrow.

'I wanted to.' Shaking his head sat down on bed looking over to raven Sasuke walk up to him kiss his lips briefly said,' good night Naruto I will call you tomorrow have good day at work.'

'I will try.' Sasuke chuckle Naruto took Sasuke to front door two kiss once more saying good night Sasuke left.

Now in bed Naruto laid down he forgot to tell Sasuke bout Saturday night he told Kyuubi he would come but. **'Should I go?' **thinking it over Naruto let out sight thought**,'** **I will worry bout it tomorrow.' **Naruto falls into deep sleep wondering what tomorrow will bring him.

TBC

I enjoy writing Gaara and Neji lol I think there my new favorite paring. Also lovvee writing Naruto and Sasuke to, hope you guys like this chap until next

~Kuro~


	10. Chapter 9

Kuro here with quick author note: I had review saying they're going to ban New found love. Saying man cant get preg well I know that don't people have imagination hello its called fiction duh. I don't like the fact their trying to banned my story other people write it to so I don't give a fuck you don't like yoai or mpreg. If anyone has a problem with my story don't read it. End of my note~ Here chapter 9! Hope you guys like this chap. Thanks for adding it to favorites and following wanted to thank my hope and dreams for reviewing and saying you like it that made me really happy ^-^.

Warnings: the usually yaoi mpreg.

Kuro: if there any mistakes sorry, I do not own Naruto.

On with story

Chapter 9

Rushing round this morning trying to get Reika ready for school that was job. Finally at work all most late Naruto all most had panic attack walking in his class saw all his students. They all cheered when they saw their teacher Naruto smiled.

'Hello my favorite class I heard you all be good for substitute teacher.' Class nod Naruto stood in front of his desk said,' I am very happy to hear that now lets begin. I heard you guys are reading charlotte's web.' Kids nod one raises their hand.

'Yes Yuki.' She wanted to know what happens to Wilbur Yuki spoke up,' are we going to read it Uzumaki sensei?' Naruto nod.

'Yes we are now let's go over to reading rug.' All students got up went over to reading rug that what Naruto calls it after they where all situated young teacher open book began to read.

Sitting in teacher lounge Naruto eating his lunch taking another bite putting his chopsticks down. Putting his food way not wanting another bite Naruto let out sigh thought,' I cant eat this why did I choose this it smells horrible.' Pushing his lunch bag way Naruto knows why he grab it blond was in major rush this morning he pick up bag ran out door. Not wanting to be late first day back Kakashi walk in look over to see Naruto sitting there looking space out.

Walking over sat down at table Naruto look up to see his friend he gave older teacher smile.

'Hello Kakashi sensei how are you?'

'I'm fine I should be asking you that.' Older teacher eyed Naruto saw he not eating he couldn't be done now.

'Don't worry bout me I'm fine.' Kakashi didn't believe him Naruto knew white hair teacher didn't believe a thing he said.

'Kakashi are you going to Itachi party?' Kakashi shrug not sure if he going or not then look at Naruto said,' so Sasuke told you bout our relation.' Naruto nod if Kakashi going to be their maybe he would go but he promise Reika their going to go shopping.

'Did Sasuke invite you?' Naruto shake his head.

'No Kyuubi did I bump into him while I was grocery shopping.' Kakashi left his head up he surprise to hear that Naruto and Kyuubi weren't on talking terms.

'What did you say?' Naruto put his water down said;' I said okay he wanted to hang out again like old times I felt bad to say no.'

Kakashi nod in understanding he knew where blond teacher coming from Naruto let out sigh.

'I don't think I could go I promise Reika to go shopping with her.'

'You can be late Naruto your daughter comes first.' Naruto nods Reika will all ways come first.

'Thank you for listening Kakashi.' He smiled said,' you are welcome Naruto.'

After school

Naruto sitting at table working on some papers seeing what his class has been doing since he was off. Reika came running in Naruto turn round smiled at his daughter.

'Hey sweetie how was school?' Reika hand him paper Naruto took red it he scan it look at her.

'Would you like to go?' She nod said,' please mommy I want to go please.' Naruto look at his mom she didn't know what's going on turning back to his daughter to see her pleading.

'Well I don't know.' Putting paper down Reika look at her grandma with pout look Kushina looks at her son she knows Naruto teasing his daughter.

'Okay Re you can go promise me you will behave.' Reika jump up and down hug her mom said,' I promise mommy I will be on my best behavior.'

Naruto sighed paper Re ran upstairs to look for Jellal Naruto put paper in Reika school bag.

'Thanks mom for picking her up.' Kushina went over to table sat down with her son she didn't mind picking her granddaughter up. She wanted to help her son after learning what Gaara did Kushina looked at Naruto.

'Naruto are you sure your okay you look little pale.' Naruto look at his mom feeling really nervous should he tell her.

'Mom they're something I need to tell you.'

'What is it sweetie you know you can tell me is their something wrong did you call Tsunade make appointment.' Putting his hand on hers says,' there nothing wrong I'm just…' Words aren't coming out his mouth Kushina catching on she put her hand on her mouth says, 'your not, are you.' Young teacher nods Kushina jumps up hugs Naruto pull part she kisses his cheek.

'I'm so happy to hear that I'm going to be grandma again I will go buy some clothes and some bottles.' Naruto listen to his mom go on he just happy she not mad at him Naruto got up.

'Mom would you like to go to my first appointment with me?' Kushina smiled then said,' Sasuke should go with you did you tell him?' Naruto flinch he didn't tell raven looking at his mom who giving him you better tell him look.

' I will call him later.' Kushina put her hand on Naruto's.

'I know your afraid bout this Sasuke nice guy I can tell how much he likes you it must took him while to get you to go out with him.' Naruto look at his mom wonder how she knew that.

'How did you know that?' Kushina chuckle.

'I'm mom we know things cant you tell when Reika lies.' He nods knows what she-talking bout.

'I should get going if you need anything call me.'

'I will.'

Kushina left Naruto went to look for his daughter going to play room to see Reika dancing round. Jellal chasing piece of her dress walking in pick up cat pet him Reika stop look at her mom.

'Hi mommy can we watch movie?' Sitting on couch pat spot next to him Reika got on couch.

'Sure what do you want to watch?' Reika went over to dvd shelf pick one up went over gave it to him.

'This one!' Naruto look at it said,' I like this one okay let me make popcorn.' Reika put her arms up yelled popcorn~ Chuckling going into kitchen make popcorn.

Naruto put spirited way in Reika sat close to him watching movie eating popcorn enjoying his time with Re.

With Gaara

Feeling really annoyed Gaara can feel his temper rising each moment his so called employs ague. They been auguring over silly stuff like who answer calls wrong who been messing with documents. 'I have it up to here with this bullshit.' Gaara slam his hands on his desk everyone jump staring at him.

'If I hear one more argument between any of you, your paychecks are being cut now go back to work!' Everyone rush out office Tamari sweat drop turn to Neji who shaking his head.

'That the fourth time he yelled at the employs I know they been at each other throat but.'

'He lost his temper again.' Older Sabaku nod she been noticing how her younger brother been losing his patience and been really snippy lately.

'Has he been like that with you?' Neji nod Gaara yelled at him last time for touching him.

'For the past week and weekend I don't know what's wrong with him.' Tamari found out her brother secret lover he wasn't too happy at first then he got over it Kankuro kept eye on Hyuga. Witch arch him Neji wonder if he should say something to red head or keep it to him self.

'We should do something I don't want to lose employs over this.' Neji nod in agreement someone came over.

'Tamari can you tell me what up with Gaara he been bitching at me for the past week bout this paper.' She looks over saw Zabuza looking very annoyed and that unpleasant.

'I don't know Zabuza we been trying to figure that out.' He let out sigh Neji look in office to see Gaara reading over something.

'Well figure something out before I do.' He left Tamari turn to Neji again.

'Talk to him maybe he will tell you what's been bothering him.'

'I will try.' She thank him went back to work Neji not looking forward to that.

At Neji place

Laying on couch he look over to his lover sleeping peacefully Hyuga ask him what's wrong Gaara said it's all stress. Neji believed him but there something else young ceo never act like that under stress there has to be another reason.

Gaara look at his food not feeling hungry taking little bites at time Neji saw this.

'Gar what wrong aren't you hungry.' Picking up dish wrapping it up putting it in fridge sat back down eating some rice.

'Not really hungry I will just have some rice.'

With Naruto

I was very nervous bout appointment today Sasuke came with me he never expected what he saw on ultrasound. Our baby it was…I don't know how to describe it amazing was moment just like when I first saw Reika. When I got home Reika has the living room in total mess. Naruto look round he wonder what happen Sasuke also look at mess he turn to his lover.

'What happen?' he said in shock.

'That what I want to know.' Looking for his daughter when he found Reika she got up went to her mom.

'Mommy your home prince charming to.' Sasuke said hi he still looking in living room Naruto look at his daughter.

'Reika tell me why dons living room look like this I told you to play in your room.' She looks down not saying word.

'Reika Uzumaki your going to be grounded if you don't tell me.' five year old looks up says,' I'm sorry I will clean it up.' Walking in living room picking up her stuff putting it all way Sasuke look at Naruto he never saw blond that mad before at his daughter.

'Would you like anything to drink?' Sasuke nod two went in kitchen raven watch little girl work.

'I'm impress.' Naruto look at him wondering what he means.

'Bout what?' Sasuke took drink said,' how you took care of that you are good mom.' Naruto laugh Sasuke rise eyebrow.

'She only listened because she doesn't want to be grounded.' Sasuke chuckle nod in understanding he remembers those days.

Sitting at table Naruto spoke up said,' Sasuke I need to tell you something.' Uchiha didn't like how Naruto said that.

'What is it?' Naruto look in living to see Re putting her dress in playroom he turn back to Sasuke.

'I bump into Kyuubi he invited me to party but I promise Re we will go shopping I cant ditch her.' Sasuke listen he didn't think Kurama would invite Naruto to party.

'You could still come bring Reika with you she can play with Yuto if that okay with you.'

Naruto nod said,' are you sure I don't mind she can play with Yuto.'

Sasuke lean close Naruto breath hitch blush came on his Sasuke can still make him blush.

'Yes I'm sure she all ways welcome.' Naruto smiled gave Sasuke light kiss raven grin pull Naruto into passionate kiss. Reika ran in kitchen said,' I'm finish mom.' Breaking part blond look at his daughter she giving him puppy dogs eyes.

'Your not doing that again.'

'I promise mommy.' Someone walk in kitchen Naruto gave him hard glare.

'Hey Naruto.' Sasuke notice glare he chuckle.

'Kiba where were you at!' Dog lover flinch at his best friend tone Kiba walk over to him.

'I was outside I had everything under control we had blast right Reika!' Reika bean nod said,' yes! Can uncle Kiba come over again?' Naruto sighed he dons not want to come home to that again but Reika did have lot of fun with him so.

'Sure sweet heart just don't make mess again.' Five year old attach her self to Kiba who her favorite uncle Sasuke watch the whole ordeal. Kiba put Reika down he look at time look at Naruto said,' I have to get going.'

'Thanks for watching her.'

'It was no problem I will call you give you a time we all can get together again.'

Naruto said okay that would be great Kiba open door then look at Sasuke turn back to Naruto with grin plaster on his face.

'I see you two are getting along pretty well.' Naruto blush push Kiba out.

'Bye Kiba.' Vet left laughing whole way to his car Naruto mutter stuff under his breath Sasuke chuckle at that Reika sulk she misses Kiba.

'Mommy is prince staying for dinner?' Blond raven look at each other Sasuke shrug.

'I'm not doing anything.' Naruto didn't mind if Sasuke stayed Jellal pop out of nowhere started to bite Naruto pants Reika pick him up started playing with him. Teacher thought cat on something Sasuke just remember he had to pick up his dog.

'I have to go pick Letha up she probably wondering where I'm at.' Tilting his head to side he wonder who Letha?

'That's no problem you can bring her over if you want.' Sasuke wonder if his little fox remember his energetic dog.

'I don't know Naruto the last time Letha met Jellal she wanted to use him as play toy.' Sasuke didn't want to that to happen he doesn't want dead cat on his hands Naruto remember Sasuke dog now she border collie.

'Don't worry Jellal will be with Reika rest of night but he ends up in my bed.' Naruto laughs he gotten use to cat attics witch where very funny Birman very loving breed.

Sasuke left to get his dog Naruto told Reika to keep Jellal in his room he put litter and food and water in there. Reika sat on his floor coloring Jellal put his paws on her coloring book trying to get her color pencil.

'Je stop I want to finish this.' He turn over covering other side of book she giggle at him Naruto heard her giggle he smiled went in his room color with her until Sasuke got back.

Reika went to get drink she heard knock on door so she went over open the door to let Sasuke in.

'Charming you brought dog she kawaii is she going to stay?' Letha lick Reika face Sasuke pull her back.

'I don't know her name is Letha.' Petting her back Naruto came down he went up to Sasuke Letha sniff him then lick his hand.

'She remembers you.' Nodding Naruto pet her head Letha sniff Naruto and Reika she smells Jellal on them.

'She smells Jellal.' Young blond looks amaze says,' really can I get him they can play.' Naruto shake his head.

'No Re he staying in my room okay.' Reika said okay she really wanted Letha to meet Jellal.

Later on that night

Sasuke felt something soft on his face opening his eyes he saw big blue eyes staring at him. Raven notice its Jellal he put his paw on Sasuke face again taping him.

'Jellal stop go bother Naruto he your owner.' Turning other side trying to ignore cat Jellal walk on Sasuke then laid him self between Sasuke and Naruto. Feeling fluff on his face again Sasuke open his eyes once again saw Jellal laying between him self and Naruto.

'Dope get your cat off bed before I threw him.' Naruto groan he yawn open his eyes.

'What?' Still half sleep he notices his blanket are awfully fluffy tonight looking down saw Jellal crawled up next to him and Sasuke now he knows why Sasuke woke him up.

'Your in his spot that where he usually sleeps when your not here I will put him on the other side.' Picking cat up turning round Naruto puts him down Jellal stretch trying to find comfortable spot he laid down on one spot then went to sleep.

'He sleeps with you when I'm not here?' Naruto felt arms round his waist cuddle up against Sasuke he nods.

'We can talk bout in morning I'm tired.' Nodding both went back to sleep they need all sleep they can get tomorrow going to be long day.

Next day (Party)

Naruto woke up not feeling to well he never felt this sick with Reika he got sick but it never last this long. Going in out bathroom trying to get ready to take Reika out but he couldn't. Re look at her mom very worried Naruto called his mom but she was at some meeting she couldn't come so Naruto called his dad.

'Naruto are you sure bout going to this party you been sick all morning and half afternoon. You where out cant you tell Sasuke you cant go he would understand.' Looking at his dad trying to come up with something to say he didn't want to tell him he going for Kurama.

'I know dad he would but I told Kurama I would be going.' Minato look at his son Naruto didn't like that look he was getting.

'He going to be there tell me Naruto is that why you're really going?'

'No I want to go Re wants to go to she happy get to meet new friend.' Looking at his son he doesn't want Naruto to get hurt again by his cousin he handed jacket to Naruto.

'All right have good time.' Taking jacket he hug his dad walking down stairs Reika all ready dress she would not take off snow white dress so Naruto let her go.

Minato went over to his granddaughter she took his hand three walk out house locking door now at cars.

'Re have fun.' Buckling her in she smiled said,' I will.' Naruto said bye to his dad driving way Minato wave hopping nothing happens to Naruto, Kurama and Naruto relationship change when he got pregnant with Reika The two had biggest fight never talk since. Older blond let out sigh drove way.

Now at party

Looking round trying to find his cousin or Sasuke Naruto walking threw people saying hi. Reika spotted familiar black hair pulling Naruto towards him.

'Re stop pulling me hey Reika.' She stops Naruto bump into man looking up to see whom he bumps into.

'Oh sorry Uchiha san my daughter thought you where someone else.' Reika look up she notice its not Sasuke looking round trying to find him Naruto bow turn round.

'I didn't know you had daughter she cutie.' He turn back round young blond blush said,' thank you um.'

'Itachi.' Older Uchiha saw his little brother coming over to them he look at Naruto who staring at him. Naruto couldn't help it Sasuke look so fucking sexy in that white suit, Sasuke look at Naruto in blue suit he look very handsome.

Itachi notice his younger brother staring at blond looking between them grin spread cross his face.

'You made it.' Naruto nods Reika jump up hug Sasuke he hug her back he notice what she wearing.

'How my little snow white?' Re beam said,' I'm good~' Naruto smiled at his daughter Itachi cough Sasuke look at his brother with annoyed look.

'Who your friend?' Sasuke glare at his brother Naruto notice death glare his boyfriend giving to his brother.

'You know him onii he was your son teacher.' Itachi bow to Naruto he bows to older Uchiha.

'Its nice to meet you again Uzumaki Kun.' Young teacher dons remember Itachi he pretty hard not to forget he handsome just like his brother and he has this thing bout him its very hard to describe.

'Same here how you been?' He smiled said,' I been good how bout you, how old is your daughter?'

Naruto look down to see Reika talking to Sasuke she must be telling him what they did today.

'Itachi leave Naruto alone come with me dope.' Sasuke took Naruto hand leading him away from his brother.

'He trying to get information out of you once he saw you I knew he would try something like that.' Reika looking at all gowns,' there all so pretty.'

Sasuke look at Reika to see stars in her eyes he followed her gaze saw all woman chatting notice she looking at their dresses.

'I want to wear pretty dress like there's.' Chuckling he pat her head said someday.

'Uncle Sasuke!' Sasuke snap his head up saw his nephew running up to him Yuto handed his uncle card.

'Everyone is sighing this I don't know what it for but someone told me to hand this to you.' Opening card up Sasuke eyes widen he look at Naruto then at card he sighed his name hand it back to Yuto who talking to Reika.

'My name Uchiha Yuto what yours?' She smiled at Yuto said,' Uzumaki Reika its nice to meet you Uchiha san.' Six-year-old blushes he gave her small smile.

'You can call me Yuto would you like to play with me?' Reika nod he took out pens.

'Lets get everyone to sigh this then we can play hide and seek.' She took some of them.

'All right we can also play tag.' Yuto loved tag two kids left adults Naruto didn't expect that to happen Sasuke thought the same thing.

'I think Yuto has crush on Re.' Naruto said while laughing Sasuke smirk he going to tease hell out of his nephew.

'Yea I saw the look on his face when Reika was talking to him he didn't even see you.'

Walking over to food table Naruto picks up some of it he didn't want anything big.

'How are you feeling?' Naruto shrug he feeling lot better then earlier he look at all good food hopping it stays down.

'Lot better then this morning.' Sitting at table Naruto looking for Reika Sasuke notice what he doing.

'Don't worry Yuto wont get Reika in trouble.' When Naruto heard that he laugh little look at Sasuke.

'Reika will get him into trouble she took after me on that part.'

Sasuke not really surprise to hear that he kind of guess Naruto was troublemaker when he was younger.

'So tell me all bout it I want to hear it.' Shaking his head Naruto dons not want to tell Sasuke bout his past.

'Not right now I will tell you when where alone.' Sasuke tilt his head he wonder why Naruto doesn't want to talk bout it maybe he did some bad stuff.

'Why do you think Reika will get little Yuto into trouble?' young teacher has a feeling his daughter will get the poor young Uchiha into something.

'I got a feeling she will I know my daughter really well, so what was that card for?' Sasuke didn't want to answer that question because.

'Ha he needs to get into some trouble for card its to welcome back my parents they went on businesses trip my father. He and my brother decide to extend the businesses so my father and mother went to another country now their coming back.' Naruto notice Sasuke wasn't too happy to hear that didn't Sasuke and his parents gets along?

'Wow that's good to hear that businesses is doing good.' Sasuke nod took bite Naruto ate his shrimp.

'I don't want my parents to find out bout us they let Itachi go but me that's different story.' Putting his chopsticks down look at Sasuke said,' how are you different tell me Sasuke.' He look in Naruto eyes let out sigh.

'They don't want another gay son Naruto it will hurt family name I hid it from them for a very long time.' Naruto shock to hear that his parents weren't to happy bout it either but time progress they let it go Kushina all ways tease him every time they saw cute guys.

'My family didn't like it neither specially my dad he didn't talk to me in week then he came up to me told me. He would all ways love me if I need any advice he will give it to me. I know its hard to come out it took me while when I finally did it was weigh off my shoulders.'

Sasuke wished his family was like that but their not Itachi went threw hell when he told his parents. Letting out another sigh look up again said,' when they get home I probably have to go to meetings and dinners I will bring you to one of dinners is that okay with you?' Naruto wanted to say no because he dons not want someone to talk down to him because of his sexuality but he will do it for Sasuke.

'Sure I will go as long you told them, I'm not pressuring you Sasuke.'

'I know your not.' Sasuke reassured him someone walks over to table sat cross from Naruto and Sasuke.

'I am happy you came Naruto are you enjoying your self.' Kurama notice his cousin sitting awfully close to his brother in law he grin walk over to them.

'Yes I am thank you for inviting Me.' long red head look to Sasuke he dons not look too happy.

'I couldn't find you this is where you been all this time.' Naruto nod Sasuke didn't want anyone to bother him he look to his left Sasuke had to leave someone wanted to talk to him. **'I haven't spoken to Kyuubi like this in a very long time.'** Naruto thought to him self.

Sasuke talking to man who own big corporation young Uchiha getting bored until.

'Sasuke how are you sweetie.' Sasuke turn round saw his mother_,' how- I thought they where coming home in two days._' He began to panic man bow left Sasuke look at his mom she smiled at him he gave her smile.

'I been fine when did you and dad get back?' Mikoto walk over to him said,' little while go me and your father wanted to come to party see how it going Itachi was talking bout when we where on phone.'

'_Why did Itachi have to talk bout it?'_ Sasuke wonder he look over saw Naruto and Kurama talking he can tell its pleasant talk their not auguring.

'Mom I will talk to you later I have to talk to someone.' Mikoto didn't mind she notice her son got fidgety.

'You promise me Sasuke if you don't I will call you tonight.' Sasuke nod kiss his mom on cheek left she watch him leave there was something bothering her she doesn't know what.

Sasuke went behind Naruto put his hand on his shoulder whisper in his ear,' my parents are here.' Little surprise to hear that Naruto look behind saw anxious look on his boyfriend face Kurama also look concern by the look on Sasuke face.

'What's wrong?' Sasuke look at Kurama said,' my parents are back.' Kyuubi got hint took Naruto hand leading him in different room Sasuke followed them.

'Sasuke where are you going.' Hearing commending voice he turns round saw his father not looking to happy.

'Father how was your trip?' Fugaku look at Kurama and Naruto turn to his son.

'It was fine where is your brother?' Knowing his brother he voiding his father to not too much of their mother.

'I don't know where he at.' Looking at Kurama he got the hint.

'I don't know sir he probably talking to guest.' Naruto look between his cousin and Sasuke he can tell there not really telling truth he been round kids and his daughter he can tell when someone lying.

Fugaku look at Naruto he wonder who blond is,' who is your friend Sasuke?' Kurama answer for him not wanting any confrontation from them Kurama notice how tense Naruto got he put his hand on blond shoulder.

'He my cousin Fugaku san.' Older Uchiha look at Naruto he wonder if Kurama telling truth they don't look related.

'Well its nice to meet you.' Naruto bow said you to he notice man didn't really meant it Sasuke trying not to say something.

'We should get you that drink.' Naruto play along nod Kurama bow said,' it was nice talking to you Fugaku san' He nod said yes it was two bouts to leave someone came over.

'Hello Uchiha san.' Turing round to see Naruto mouth drop open said,' dad?' Minato smiled Sasuke Kurama look at each not liking where this is going.

'Ah Naruto.

TBC

Cliffhanger, hope you all enjoy it until next time

~Kuro~


	11. Chapter 10

Kuro here with late chapter sorry everyone! Here chapter 10! Omg 10 chapters cant believe it wow. I hate to say this but I wont be able to upload this weekend so I thought of writing another side story Halloween one! Or do you want sexy one again? You guys get to choose again tell me witch one you want.

Warnings: you all know by now~~~

Kuro: I do not own Naruto. I wrote half of this tonight sooo there going to be mistakes sorry! Now on with story!

Chapter 10

'Ah Naruto.' Minato didn't think he would run into his son Kushina was invited to party he also wanted to keep eye on him specially Kurama he dons not trust red fox. Naruto put his hand on his face thinking is this really happening?

'Dad what are you doing here?' Minato knew his son wont be to happy that he here.

'Your mom was invited she wanted me to come along with her.' Fugaku look at Naruto.

'He your son?' Minato nod he notice how strange everyone acting especially his son he wonder what is going on here?

'Yes Naruto my son.' Kurama took Naruto hand trying to lead him away Sasuke went up to his dad.

'I will see you later father, nice to see you again Minato san.' Fugaku wonder how his son knows Minato?

'How do you know him Sasuke?' Older blond bout to answer that Kurama jump in said,' Sasuke goes to children hospital that's how he knows him.' Sasuke thank his brother in law for first time ever Naruto let out sigh relief Minato now knows why everyone on edge they don't want Fugaku to know bout their relationship.

'I didn't know you still went to hospital Sasuke.' Young Uchiha nod he didn't want his father to know bout that because he all ways find way to ruin it.

'Yes father I do is that a problem.' Fugaku scowl at his son he dons not like Sasuke attitude.

'We will talk bout this latter Sasuke I have to get going nice talking to you Namikaze san.' Minato smiled at his long time friend said,' lets get together sometime.' He nods left Minato turn round face his son.

'Naruto I need to speak to you privately.' Doctor took son hand lead him way from everyone.

Sasuke watch them leave Kurama didn't know Minato was friends with Fugaku Kurama look at young Uchiha. _'Their relationship is not going to be easy one that for sure.' _ Itachi came up to them he saw long look on his little brother face and sad one on his husband.

'Is everything okay?' older Uchiha ask Sasuke look at his brother said,' no dad likes to ruin everything I can never have a life.' Sasuke stoke way Itachi look at him sadly he didn't see blond anywhere.

'Where Naruto don't tell me my dad found out.' Kurama shake his head said,' no after your dad left Naruto dad took him way saying he wants to speak to him privately.' At least he didn't find out bout them Itachi thankful bout that but he didn't like fact Naruto dad wanted to speak to him privately.

With Naruto

'Dad I need to look for Reika I'm getting really worried bout her.' Minato gustier for him to sit down Naruto sat down he didn't like where this is going looking at his dad he has very serious look on his face.

'She in good hands your mom found her she was playing with young boy I need to talk to you bout your relationship with Sasuke. Yup he knew this was bout them looking down at his hands Naruto knows his relationships never end well its going to be just like last one.

'Naruto I'm glad everything going well for you there something you need to know bout Uchiha's.' Naruto chock his head at that said,' What do I need to know dad?' Minato had hard look on his face he dons not want his son to be with a Uchiha but he knows how much young Uchiha likes Naruto and their going to have baby.

'All they care bout is their name and company Naruto I hope you know what your getting your self into. You know how long it took Itachi to be with your cousin a very long time. If his dad finds out your together their going to make Sasuke life a living hell.'

Naruto sat their stun he doesn't know what to say Minato put his hand on his sons.

'I'm just looking after you Naruto I don't want you to go threw what Kurama went threw promise me you will come to me when you need help.' Naruto nod.

'I promise.' He put his head down thought bout his father words. _'Should I break up with him or.' _Putting his hand on his stomach rising his head up said,' I was certain something like this will happen my love life sucks but one day he came kept asking me out I all ways said no.' Naruto laughs at that. ' Finally I said yes I'm not going to let his family ruin everything we work on!' Minato smiled at his son words and glad he didn't go into detail bout his love life he dons not need to know bout that he very proud of him.

'Just be careful Naruto if anything happens call me I will be right there.' Young teacher nod hug his dad tight Minato respond to embrace Naruto feels he very lucky to have caring father like his.

'Thank you dad don't worry I will be all right.'

With Gaara

Neji staring at his sleeping boyfriend he never saw Gaara sleeping on couch he was all ways working. Walking over to couch he look at sleeping red head now he concern should he take him to doctor to get him check out? Hyuga sat down he look at Gaara again shake his shoulder getting no respond.

'Gaara did you forget we had somewhere to go.' Waking up Gaara sat up he forgot bout meeting with Uchiha Monday morning. Getting up he decide to leave today get their tomorrow get everything in ready.

'I didn't forget Neji are you pack?' Neji nod two walking in Gaara bedroom putting two more pair of pants in suitcase Hyuga warp his arms round Gaara waist.

'Your not forgetting anything are you?' Gaara turn round shake his head.

'No I have everything pack I'm ready to leave.' Zippering his suitcase picking it up Neji took his hand walking out bedroom now leaving apartment. Gaara sitting in train he look outside feeling un easy he hasn't been in Konoha every since that happen Gaara avoided going there but now he cant.

Neji notice change in Gaara demeanor every since they got on train getting up he sat in front of him now sitting next to Gaara. Putting his arms round his shoulders pulling him closer.

'Gaara what's wrong?' Cuddling up to Neji closing his eyes feeling tried again.

'I said horrible things to him I can never show my face to him.' Neji look at Gaara he wonder who he talking bout he remember photos in old apartment of blond little girl. _'Is he talking bout guy in photos? His ex he never talks bout them little girl I cant say that I did hear him talk on phone late of night like he reading story.' _Neji close his eyes reopen them he looks at Gaara again.

'I don't want to go there but I have to.' Hyuga can see pain on his lover face he all ways hides his emotions but this time he cant Neji can see right threw him.

'What ever you said to him you said it for a reason I know you Gaara you say things with out thinking sometimes but you say it for reason.' Gaara open his eyes look up to Neji he reaches up gave him peck on lips laid his head on Neji lap fall sleep. Hyuga gave sleeping red head small smile lead his head back thinking he should get some sleep too.

With Naruto

After his talk with his dad Naruto back with Sasuke and Kurama Reika dancing with Kurama he trawling her round.

'All right Kyuubi that's enough I don't want sick five year old on my hands.' Kurama stop he pick Reika up she pout walking over he gave re to Naruto.

'Mommy can we dance pleawes!' Naruto knew that was coming so he looks at her she giving him puppy dog eyes.

'Okay only one.' She jumps up taking her mom hand going on dance floor Naruto took his daughter hands Re are ready knew what they're going to dance to. Hearing slow song mother daughter began to do waltz Kurama and Sasuke our surprise to see how well their doing. Everyone watching two dances Minato and Kushina aren't to surprise to see how well their doing Re loves to copy dances moves specially ballroom dances.

Song ended everyone clap they bow Re said thank you all woman aw at her cuteness. Walking over to table Naruto sat down Re sat on Naruto lap she took sip of Naruto water.

'you did good job you never told me you could dance.' Naruto look at Sasuke.

'Yea when you have Re as your daughter you learn new dance every day.' Kurama laugh he wish Yuto was like that someone walk over Sasuke scowl.

'You gotten better Reika chan.' Reika look over saw her teacher Naruto face fall but smile little Kakashi notice reactions.

'Sakura chan how you been?' pink hair teacher smiled at her friend Naruto bit surprise by that she sat cross from him.

'I been good I wanted to talk to you say I'm sorry bout what happen can we be friends again?' She look at him Sasuke ignore her all together he didn't care bout her.

'Of cause we are your my childhood friend.' Naruto said with smile Sakura happy to hear that Kakashi can tell something happen between the two look on Sasuke face something did happen.

'When did you get here Kakashi?' white hair teacher look at Sasuke said,' not to long go did something happen?' Sasuke nod Kurama got up he gave Naruto tight hug.

'I got to go need to find my husband I will see you in bit find me before you leave k.' Naruto nod hug Kurama.

'Well I'm going to be leaving in bit call me when you're free.' Kurama nod

'I will bye Reika.' Little girl said bye she rest her head on Sasuke stomach

He wave left Sakura said bye she hasn't seen Kurama in very long time.

'I can see your reunion went well.' Naruto glad they didn't fight he didn't like fighting with his cousin.

'Yes we talk catch up and where going to meet up when where not busy.' Sasuke look down at little girl saw she sleeping he look over at Naruto.

'I have to go sorry I need to get Re home.' He saw she are ready pass out on Sasuke lap Naruto pick her up.

'Bye Naruto I will see you at school Monday.' Sasuke got up picking Naruto stuff up aka Reika bag.

'Okay see you later Sakura.' Couple wave said bye Naruto walking out house Sasuke next to him walking to car.

'I'm happy you came.' Naruto was not expecting young Uchiha to say that now at his car buckling Reika in.

'I am to I got to spend some time with you and my cousin.' Sasuke smiled he put Reika bag in front Naruto shut door quietly.

'I will call you tomorrow if you want we can have quiet dinner.' Naruto laugh little if Reika going to be there it's not going to be quiet.

'Sure I will see you tomorrow then.' Sasuke walk up to him kiss him it last couple seconds.

'Good night.' Naruto kiss him again this time it got hot Sasuke move his hand to blond butt breaking part.

'Night.' Naruto got in car drove way Sasuke watch him leave he turn round went in. Looking at window she watch young Uchiha go in house she let curtain drop.

Naruto walk in house taking his daughter up stairs putting her pj on then put her in bed. Getting in shower now in bed Naruto put tv on he laid down Jellal jump on bed.

'Hey Jellal coming in to join me?' Cat rubs his face on Naruto hand he laugh started to pet cat he laid next to Naruto. Turning tv off ready for bed Naruto close his eyes fall sleep.

With Gaara

Reaching Konoha getting off train Gaara look round he notice nothing change he walk in train station. Neji lead them out walking out car are ready for them getting in heading to Neji place.

'My place isn't to far from here.' Gaara nod he text his sister telling her they're there putting his phone way he wonder should he visit Reika? Gaara misses his little princes he calls her at night to read her stories.

Now at Neji place

Setting their suitcases down Gaara walk roundhouse he didn't know Neji kept his place.

'Do you want to get something to eat?' Gaara nod.

'Yea.' Neji walk up to him their bodies touching.

'How bout we go to the same restraint I took you to on our first date?'

Gaara remembers that place he nod Neji took his hand leading him out house.

'Don't worry Gaara I wont let anything happen.' Gaara stop he look at Hyuga.

'Nothing will happen I'm staying far way but I want to visit my daughter.'

Its Neji turn to stop he turn round said,' you have daughter?' Gaara nod he never told Neji bout Reika or Naruto.

'Her name is Reika she five.' Neji stun he saw pictures bout hearing Gaara say it, it's true he saw sad look in red head eyes again.

'Then visit her.' Two begin to walk again Gaara not sure if he should or not.

'I'm not to sure yet.' Neji nod said,' lets go eat first talk bout this later.' Gaara nod Neji took his hand they walk to restraint.

TBC

Gaara back in Konoha wonder what going to happen humm… until next time ~Kuro~


	12. Side Story Gaara and Neji

Hello everyone Kuro here with side story this one is Gaara and Neji hope you guys like it I had blast writing this so enjoy~~

Next chapter will be up next Sunday see you all in chapter 11.

Warnings: yaoi lemon and language hehehe~~~

Kuro: I do not own Naruto. If they're any mistakes sorry.

Side Story

Gaara and Neji

Sitting in living room Gaara look up from his laptop to see Neji standing in kitchen drinking some water. Hyuga just got out shower his hair is still damp water dripping down his bare chest. Gaara staring at half naked Hyuga he wanted to threw off that towel push him on that table and. He was brought out of his thoughts.

'Gaara are you listening?' He looks on his screen nod he having meeting with one of business partner Gaara continue his meeting trying to ignore his problem in his pants.

After meeting Gaara wanted some lunch so he went in kitchen make him self-sandwich. Sitting at table eating Neji walk in he sat cross from red head taking chip from bag.

'How was meeting?' Gaara shrug he look up notice Neji cloth he pout little went back to eating he wanted brunet naked like earlier. Neji notice look on his love face smirk he knows what red head thinking.

Gaara got up threw paper plate way went back to living room he has reports to type up. Neji followed Gaara in living room sat next to him he notice his boyfriend little problem wonder if he should get rid of it. Looking at red head he notice faint blush on his face he can tell ceo is horny.

'Gar how bout you take little break.' Taking lap top way from him Gaara trying to reach it glare at Neji.

'Hyuga give it I need to get these report done.' Neji grin getting up he put laptop on highest shelf Gaara got up walk up to him.

'I mean it Hyuga.' Still not giving in Neji walk little closer to Gaara whisper in his ear,' what are you going to do to me panda chan?' Now giving Neji death glare Gaara turns round Neji put his hand on his shoulder so he won't walk way. He moves his other hand down Gaara side he twitch little pushing Gaara on couch kiss him. Two battle for dominant Neji won he move his mouth over to red head neck suck on it. Taking Gaara shirt off play with his nipples running his hand down Gaara thigh move over to his member.

Moaning at contact he wanted Neji to just rip his pants suck him there but he has to be patient.

'Humm Gar you look very desirable right now.' Red head blush deep red all most matching his hair.

'N neji just take me are ready.' He gladly accepted that taking Gaara clothes off he notice something he will ask him later bout it.

(I wanted to write Halloween one so here it is ;)

Glaring at mirror he can't believe this why is he doing this again well it's for him but this was not the one he pick out! Very frustrated letting out very deep sigh opening bathroom door spot his lover-shutting door again. Neji saw bathroom door close once again he wonder what wrong with Gaara he would not come out.

'Gaara come out were going to miss all trick or treaters.' Door opens Gaara slowly comes out Neji eyes widen what he saw. Gaara costume he was dress as vixen of Versailles he looks sexy. Red head blushing mad he was not going to wear this outside oh hell no. Neji walk up to him Gaara got chance to admire his costume he dress as butler very sexy.

'You look good Gaara.' Still blushing he just nod.

'You to why butler?' Neji shrug he took his hand lead him out bedroom to outside sitting on porch handing out candy. Seeing how cute kids look parents saying how good they look Gaara just said thank you Neji trying not to laugh.

Later on

Back inside young ceo dieing to take this costume off walking up stairs went in bedroom Neji all ready in there.

'Didn't know you where in here.' Neji nod Gaara taking hat off Neji walk over standing behind him he put his hand on Gaara expose leg sliding his hand up.

'I want you right now.' Gaara groan he wants brunet to he wants to shove him on floor screw him endless Neji un buttoning corset. He turns round push Neji on bed getting on his lap Gaara taking Neji jacket off pull his shirt off. Rubbing his hands round expose chest he started to lick his hard nipples then suck them ran his hand thought Neji hair feeling long silky hair.

Other hand sliding down his stomach into his pants feeling cold hand on his hot member made him jumps little. Gaara kiss Neji hard licking his lip he began to stroke half election Neji groan in kiss feeling slow strokes he moves his hips wanted him to move faster so Gaara went faster. Pulling part Gaara stop he got off his lap keen in front of him put his mouth on member suck hard.

'Ah fuck Gar.' Putting his hand on red hair he moan he loved hard suck then his tongue licking slit he bout to come he felt it bottom of his stomach after another hard suck he came.

Gaara got up wipe his mouth Neji grab him flop him on bed taking rest of his custom off. Neji kiss Gaara kiss got real passionate taking lub out drawer putting some on his fingers then slide one in red head entrance.

'Eh Just enter me Neji I want it now.'

Hyuga look at Gaara he done that once before Gaara couldn't get up that whole morning. He position him self he didn't want to do that again but if his favorite red head asking him.

'Are you sure Gaara remember last time.' He nod said,' yes just do it.'

Neji put Gaara legs on his shoulders spreading his checks putting himself in he felt flinch Gaara held in cry when he feel long member in him Neji began to move all he felt is pleasure.

Moving in and out hot entrance now against headboard Neji tied him up making him beg for more.

'Come on panda I know you want release.' Shaking his head feeling pain in his member wanting release begging for it.

'N n.. n.. e.. j..i.' Gaara let out groan when Neji put his hand on straining member.

'Mmm Gar I love seeing you flush its really cute.' He tried to glare but that went way when hot mouth covering his member Gaara let out very loud moan.

After two rounds Neji and Gaara lying on bed cover in sweat and cum Neji sat up he look over at Gaara seeing he pass out. Hyuga let out rare smile he loved messing with red head never in his dreams he thought Sabaku loved crazy sex. Getting up from bed going to take shower walking over to door.

'Where you going?' Turing round to see Gaara wake,' going to take shower went to join me?' Trying to get up Neji walk over pick him up carrying him to bathroom.

'I told you this would happen you don't listen.' Gaara close his eyes resting his head on Neji chest ignoring him.

'Shut up just wash me.' Setting him down Neji shake his head look at Gaara he look at him.

'Yes young master.' Gaara blush at that Neji chuckle kiss him on lips said,' love you panda.'

'Love you to.' He return kiss breaking part smiling at each other now in tub soaking Gaara laying on Neji two laying they're in peace just happy to have each other in their arms.

End

Omake

Sleeping in peace and quiet until,' Gaara get your ass up you have work in hour I know you don't want to be late.' Putting pillow on his head falling back to sleep Neji walk in bedroom to see his lover still in bed scowling.

Walking over to bed trying to think of way to wake him up he thought of one thing. Neji smirk walk out bedroom went over to his suitcase taking something out back in room.

He put it under pillow walk way from bed went over to door lean against frame wait for reaction. Gaara turn over putting his hand under pillow feeling something soft wonder what it is feeling it one more time opening his eyes to see.

'AHHHH! GET IT WAY FROM ME! Jumping up throwing pillow at it running over to Neji all most jumping on him.

'Get it off bed Neji!' Pulling Gaara off him walking over to bed picking it up grinning.

'Its toy Gaara now gets ready before where late.' Gaara face fall then frown now glaring at his lover walking up to him still frowning he all most had heart attack he has nerve to tell him get ready for work.

'I fucking hate you ass hole!' Walking out bedroom Neji kind knew Gaara going to be pissed off.

'Gaara it was joke just toy mouse that all.' Still not listening Neji saw red head getting ready he should make it up to him.

'I will make dinner tonight you can pick meal and movie.' Walking out bathroom still mad he look up at his boyfriend said,' fine but I'm still mad at you.' Neji warp his arms round him kiss his cheek said,' I know.'

End

Haha had to write that I wanted to write something funny in end so I made this little omake and Gaara afraid of mice lol. Well hope you all enjoy this side story tell me what you think~~ until next time

~Kuro~


	13. Chapter 11

Hello everyone Kuro here with chapter 11~~~ I'm updating early because my mom been taking laptop from me so here it is. This chappy has a huge surprise I wasn't too sure if I was going to do it going to do it anyway haha. Hope you all like it~ Warnings: yaoi mpreg language dirty talk.

Kuro: I do not own Naruto, if their any mistakes sorry, I didn't read over it so they're probably going to be some mistakes. On with story

Chapter 11

Morning came Naruto making breakfast Reika sitting at kitchen table coloring she look up.

'Mommy is charming coming over today?' Naruto turn round said,' yes he is you don't mind?' Reika shake her head.

'No mommy I like him.' shock by what his daughter said Naruto turn back to stove. Turing off stove picking up plate taking it over to table he set plate down Naruto sat next to Reika she put her coloring book on floor.

After breakfast

Naruto took Reika to park to play going on slides and monkey bars now on swings Naruto pushing her,' higher mommy higher!' Other moms looking at Naruto he gave them look saying I don't give a damn what you all say push his daughter little higher. Feeling little sick he stop pushing her step way sat on other swing Reika look at Naruto.

'Are you okay mommy?' Naruto nod said,' I'm fine sweetie just give me minute I will push you again.' Reika smart kid she pick up on things she look at her mom said,' lets swing together after that can we play?'

Naruto glad to have daughter like Reika he didn't want to swing yet so he just nod.

'I will in couple of seconds.' Little boy came over Naruto recognize boy he smiled at Naruto.

'Uzumaki sensei I didn't know you came here!' He said with excitement Reika jump off swing went over to him.

'Yuto san.' He saw Reika blush she just smiled at him Naruto hold in laugh it was so cute to watch Yuto with Reika he was so shy round her.

He wish Sasuke was here to watch them both can tease them Reika turn round.

'Mommy can I play with Yuto san?'

'Sure just be careful.' Two nods left running to slide Naruto watch them someone came over sat on swing next to him he look over at guy Naruto didn't expect to see Itachi sitting there.

'Hello Naruto.' Still little shock to see him Naruto wonder where Kyuubi is isn't he normally with Yuto but he did see Itachi with him lot.

'Hi Uchiha san how are you today I enjoy your party last night.' Itachi gave rare smile nod said,' I am happy to hear that you can call me Itachi no titles.' Naruto nod at that he look at kids playing wishing he could be child again.

'Okay Itachi where my cousin?' Itachi watches his son play with Naruto's Yuto looks so happy Reika keep hiding from him they must be playing hide and seek Itachi thought.

'He had something to do Yuto wanted to go to the park he probably wants to go here lot more now he found out little Reika goes here he really likes her.' Naruto wanted to talk to Kyuubi he will just have to call him tonight before Sasuke comes over.

'Reika likes him she going to be in 1 first grade next school year he will see her.' Itachi thought she all ready in first grade.

'Oh she going to be smartest one there.' Naruto nod he wanted her to go to 1frist grade but he miss deadline witch made him mad he still thinks that school didn't like the fact he single parent and gay.

'Yes she is I cant wait for her to go she going to love it and I will be there if anything happens.' Itachi never knew Naruto had daughter now he knows he can tell how much he loves her but who dad? He not going to ask teacher that older Uchiha can tell how much his little brother loves Naruto he wonder how much will he risk for Uzumaki.

'She will love that you teach there, also I will try keep my father way from you and Sasuke he will figure out you two are together.'

Naruto nod when Reika gets older she would not like fact he teaches there then his face fall mention of Uchiha's father.

'You don't have to do that I don't want you get into trouble.'

'Don't worry bout me I don't want my brother go threw what I went threw with them to this day they still don't accept me and Kurama.' Naruto saw sadness in those dark eyes witch made him feel bad.

'Sasuke told me he cant come out because of his family he said it will hurt their name. I cant believe them you should love your kid no matter what.' Itachi agrees to what blond saying he wishes his family was like Naruto's they love him no matter what he look over to kids playing.

'I have to get going it was nice talking to you we should set up date for kids to play.'

'Yes we should Reika would love that we can have lunch together.' Itachi nod it's not hard to smile round Naruto now he knows why his brother likes him so much.

'I will see you again Naruto have good day.' Itachi got up from swing went over to his son telling him its time to go Yuto didn't want to leave. Reika look at older Uchiha with pout she wanted him to stay Itachi smiled at little girl said,' you can play with him next weekend.' Reika brighten up when he said that she hug Yuto.

'See you next weekend.' He turn red stutter Yuto couldn't get word out poor kid Reika let go Itachi couldn't help but laugh at his son reaction.

'Bye Reika see you soon.' Said Yuto while leaving she wave watch them leave.

Naruto watch two Uchiha leave he look over at his daughter playing with ball when did she get ball?

'Re where did you that get ball?' she look at her mom said,' Yuto gave it to me.' Re started to bounce it Naruto didn't think young Uchiha would give his toy to her he must like her. He watch her play with ball thought,' that was nice of him to do that.'

With Gaara

Neji walk in hotel room he look round trying to find his lover he knows Gaara here shoes are here and lights are on where is he? Neji look over to bedroom walk in to see bathroom door open saw Gaara in toilet he rushes over to him.

'Gaara are you okay?' Red head nod look up to see his lover.

'Neji I don't feel well I think I ate something bad can you bring me to bed please.' Neji pick him up slowly he only doing this because,

#1 Gaara ask him nicely

#2 he never saw Gaara likes this before worries him lot

#3 he loves red head more then anything.

Neji laid red head down on bed sat next to him Gaara open his eyes little said,' 'I'm just going to lay here until my stomach calms down.' Gaara groan out he felt like crap Neji dons not like why he looks his face paler he normally pale but this is sickly pale.

'You will be fine it will go way come here.' He crawl next to Neji he laid down so Gaara can lie next to him. Gaara cuddle up to him fall sleep immediately Neji really worried bout Gaara if he doesn't get better tomorrow he going to take him to hospital. Kissing Gaara forehead hoping he gets better.

With Naruto (time skip the dinner)

Sasuke decide to make Naruto something special putting everything on table Naruto came down stairs walk in dinning room he saw all food.

'You went all out what occasion?' Sasuke went up to Naruto warp his arms round his waist kiss him.

'We never got to celebrate you being pregnant so I thought we can have little celebration.' Never in his dreams Naruto would thought Sasuke would do something like this for him giving Uchiha soft smile and a kiss on lips.

'Lets eat I'm starving.' Sasuke took his hand brought him to table they ate.

After dinner Sasuke took Naruto out they went to some stores bought some stuff even went to movies. Now at Sasuke's sitting in living room relaxing Naruto look at Sasuke said,' thank you for today Sasuke.'

'Your welcome I was surprise not to see Reika.' Naruto laid his head on Sasuke shoulder he wanted her to stay but his mom wanted them to have quiet time together.

'She with my parents when my mom found out you were coming over she wanted us to be lone.'

Sasuke thought that was nice of Naruto mom to do that Sasuke doesn't mind Reika she sweet little girl who has great imagination he loves that bout her. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto cheek rub it blonde look at Sasuke he grab raven shirt pull him in kiss. Sasuke deepen kiss ran his tongue in blonde mouth lick his lips Naruto moan in kiss. Sasuke laid Naruto on couch continue to kiss him kissing his neck he put his hand in blonde pants witch he wanted desperately.

'Do you want to continue?' Naruto stare at him like he crazy.

'Oh god yes!' Sasuke grin Naruto loved that grin.

After their love making Naruto done with shower he walk in Sasuke room to see him lying on bed. Naruto climb in bed Sasuke pull him in he laying on Sasuke chest raven playing with blonde hair.

'Do you want to know what you're having?' Naruto dons want to know but in way he doesn't he want it to be surprise.

'I thought bout it not to sure yet if I want to know, do you want to know?' Sasuke shrug he dons want to know he will find out sooner or later.

'I do want to know we will find out when time comes.' Naruto nod Sasuke pull him against him Naruto snuggle he put his hand in Sasuke's.

'Night Naru.'

'Night Sas.' Two fall in peaceful sleep.

Next Day

Naruto hated Mondays no he dreaded them Reika doesn't want to go to school. Naruto not feel well waking up feeling like truck hit him he had enough with Reika whining.

'Reika I'm not in mood for this you better be out that door ready for school I do not want to be late for work!' Re look at her mom little scared she notice recent mood change picking up her bag walking up to front door Naruto didn't think she would listen but she did grabbing his keys walk out door Reika behind him.

With Itachi

Sitting at his desk reading over files and sighing some papers his secretary knock on his door telling him his client here. Itachi got up went to his door he heard bout this man he the youngest ceo in history. When Uchiha walk out he saw young ceo he didn't think he would be this cute. Gaara bow to Uchiha he return bow red head notice how handsome Itachi is.

'Hello Sabaku san I hope travel went well.' Gaara hopes this meeting goes well.

'Good morning Uchiha kun it did had no trouble.' Itachi led him in his office meeting begin.

Sasuke walk out elevator head to his brother office when he got their Itachi talking to red head. Who standing in front of Itachi he couldn't see his face Sasuke wonder who he is. Itachi spotted Sasuke he walk Gaara over to elevator Sasuke caught glimpse of guy young Uchiha notice red head looks familiar.

'I will call you when everything arranged it was nice meeting you Sabaku san.' They bow shake hands Gaara spoke,' nice meeting you to Uchiha kun have good day.'

Gaara went in elevator when doors close he let out sigh never in his life been that stress out while in occasion he has been very stress. Gaara walking threw lobby stop in front door someone came up to him.

'How did it go?' Letting out another sigh.

'good I just want to go home.' Neji let out small smile said,' well lets go home.' Two walks out heading to hotel get their things Gaara couldn't wait to leave.

With Sasuke

In office Sasuke trying to figure out who red head was he seen him before but where?

'Who was that?' Looking at his brother Itachi look up from papers.

'New client, here I want you to sign these papers read over them to bring them back to me.' Sasuke nod took papers he still wants to know who that guy is.

'All right I will return them tomorrow.' Sasuke left Itachi lean back in his chair rub his face he thankful Gaara left in time he did not want Sasuke to meet him.

With Naruto

Sitting in his parents house wondering why they called him over Kushina put some tea down she sat down Minato came over sat next to her.

'Naruto we wanted to talk to you bout something.' He nods for them to continue Minato spoke.

'We want to know if Uchiha is going to help you with baby.' Naruto kind of knew this was coming and they where going to ask him that, didn't his dad are ready know Sasuke going to help him.

'Yes he is we where just talking bout baby and he told he going to help me you don't have worry bout it.'

Its really hard for them not to worry after what happen with Gaara they don't want that to happen all over again.

'We just want to make sure sweetie, how are you feeling?' Naruto has been feeling better certain days he feels like he dieing other days he feels perfectly fine.

'Better this morning I was sick then it went way when lunch time came.' Kushina look at her husband she knew Minato didn't like Uchiha's to this day she doesn't know why now Naruto with Sasuke she hopes he changes his mind bout them.

'That good to hear I'm glad your not that sick.' Naruto smiled at his mom he turn to his dad.

'Dad they're something I want to ask you.'

'What is it?' Naruto fidget little said,' I made some plans next weekend and I wonder if you would like to come.' Minato thought he would make some with Reika or Uchiha.

'Reika made friends with Itachi son and I made plans for them to come over would you like to stop by.' Minato happy Reika made a friend but with Uchiha he will get over it sometime he glad Naruto getting along with older Uchiha he is nice guy.

'Sure I will just tell me time I will come over.' Kushina came back with snacks he took some look at clock Naruto got up kiss his mom cheek hug his dad.

'I have to get going I need to pick Reika up.' Kushina walk Naruto out Minato had to leave for work good timing all three walks to their cars.

'Naruto I know lot happen tell me the truth how do you feel?' Letting out deep breath he look at his mom.

'Tried little stress and I'm still heart broken I want Gaara to call me and tell me what he said wasn't true only time he ever say stuff like that is when he in pitch. He got transfer to Suna I know he wasn't happy bout that but I just wish he would talk to me instead of pushing me way.'

Kushina nod she also wish Gaara didn't do that he was nice young man looking at Naruto she gave him hug.

'He will contact you one day he will right now he regretting what he did remember happy times you had okay.' He nod hug his mom again.

'I will thank you mom glad I got that off my shoulders I have to pick Re up bye mom love you.'

'Love you too.' Naruto drove way feeling relieved.

Naruto sitting outside with Reika they're having light dinner tonight he not feeling to hungry Reika had big lunch. Re telling him bout her fieldtrip to zoo she telling him bout all animals her favorite is polar bear and cats they where favorites.

'Mommy can we get leopard?' Naruto look at his daughter with I don't think so look.

'No sweetie their wild animals we cant own one.' She looks inside to see Jellal looking at them she thought one thing.

'Lets dress Jellal up as leopard for Halloween!' Naruto look at poor cat he tried his best to keep Re from dressing him up.

'I will think bout it.' She went in yard to play Naruto clean up dishes he went inside to wash them Naruto look out window to see Re still playing.

Done washing dishes Naruto open sliding door,' Reika time to come in.'

'Okay.' She went inside Naruto took her up stairs to get wash.

Now in his bed room Naruto grading papers all most finish, then his phone went off picking it up.

'Hello?' Naruto didn't check to see who calling him.

'Hello Naru how was your day?' knowing who it is.

'Hi Sasuke it was fine how bout yours?' Sasuke lay on his bed thinking bout his day he remember that guy.

'It was okay Itachi gave me mountain of papers to sign other then that it was boring.' Naruto chuckle he wish his day was boring teaching kids can make you have migraine for rest of your life or was he having mood swing have he been getting those?

'Sorry to hear that.' Naruto putting papers way really happy he finally finishes them.

'I was thinking bout you Naruto when you have day off you could come to my office.' Blonde knew where this is going he grins.

'Oh really you can give me tour of your office.' Sasuke could give him a tour all right.

'Yes I really want to show you my desk.' Just thinking bout it making him horny they all most had sex on Naruto desk.

'Really I do want to see you on it with your clothes off.'

'Hum are you going to be necked to I love seeing you necked.' Naruto blush when Sasuke said that.

'Yes I will be I'm going to stroke you until your hard then suck it.'

Sasuke sat up pulling his sweat pants down.

'I want you keening down on desk legs spread part I slam right in you thrusting in and out ah feeing tightness on my dick you moaning.' Naruto didn't know Sasuke voice could affect him this much huskily voice mix with seductive put his hand in his pants bout to stroke him self.

'Don't do it Naru are you hard are ready?' Naruto huff he didn't want to tell raven he is.

'Hummm sas I really want you right now I want you're hot.' Naruto was cut off when Reika came in his room.

'Mommy I'm scared.' He looks at his daughter to see she was crying.

'What's the matter sweet heart.' Reika climb on his bed Naruto pick her up put her in his lap happy his boner went way.

'Outside is scaring me.' Naruto look outside to see it's pouring out and its thundering and lighting.

'Sweetie don't worry its just bad storm you can sleep here tonight.' Naruto pull covers up so she could get in Reika crawl under Naruto kiss her good night.

'Sorry Sasuke I got to go Reika came in my room scared from storm.' Sasuke groan he wanted to continue oh well.

'Okay I will call you tomorrow tell Reika I said good night.'

'I will night Sas.'

'Night Naru.'

With Gaara

Waking up with sun in his eyes Gaara turn round felt arms round him moving closer buried his face in brunet chest. Feeling something against him Neji open his eyes look down to see Gaara buried him self in his chest this wasn't first time he done this. Looking over to see curtains open not shut Hyuga chuckle little Gaara only dons this when curtains are open. Truing little to see clock and its eight 0 clock and they have to be at office like now.

Neji groans he hates waking red head up he never met someone like Gaara he worst person to get up. Looking at his boyfriend again Neji pull blanket back Gaara shiver little he trying to find blanket.

'Gaara we need to go to work where are ready late did you forget to set alarm?' Opening his eyes turning round raping his arms round his stomach feeling pains coming back he let out moan.

'Gar what wrong?' Neji move closer to red head who rolled up in ball he avoided touching him he did that last night all most got his hand bit off so Neji avoids all physical contact.

'N neji call my sister.' Gaara said in pain Neji got off bed hurried call Tamari.

Tamari ran in apartment knocking on door Neji open it letting Tamari in rushing to bedroom. She saw Gaara crawl up in ball crying she never saw him cry he must be in lot of pain she sat down next to him.

'Gaara I'm going to take you to see Chiyo.' Neji helps Tamari get Gaara up he whimpers he dons not want to be move!

's stop it h hurts.' They stop moving him Neji looks at Tamari says,' go get car I will bring him down.' She nod rush out to get car Neji look at Gaara to see he gotten paler and wavering in pain he pick Gaara up bridle style carried him out apartment.

Tamari jump out car open back door Neji got in he look down at Gaara to see he still in pain.

'She not to far from here I will get us there fast as I can.' Neji nod he stroke Gaara hair trying to calm him down it work little.

Tamari look in mirror to see Neji trying to calm her brother down they look so sweet she would never see day Gaara in someone lab.

After ten minute drive there here Tamari got out car open back door help Neji out they rush in clinic Tamari went up to front desk.

'Is Chiyo here?' Tamari said in panic nurse nod she went in back couple seconds later older woman came out she recognize tamari.

'Tamari is something wrong?' She nod Neji came up Gaara in his arms red head hand clinch on Neji shirt Chiyo told them come in back with her.

'Lay him here.' Neji nod he lower Gaara on table he began to tear it broke Hyuga heart to see him like this.

'Gaara this woman going to help you she needs to know what hurts.' He warps his arms round his stomach again trying to ease pain Chiyo notice she now knows what hurts.

'When has pain been starting?' Neji thought back when Gaara has been feeling this pain.

'Two days yesterday and today he been sick a lot recently to.' Chiyo nod she never saw Gaara this sick he been sick but not like this.

'All right I want to check Gaara over I will call you in when I'm done.'

Neji wanted to stay he look at Gaara nod left so did Tamari walking down hall they sat in waiting room patiently waited. Chiyo looking over Gaara she knows something wrong with his stomach taking his arms way from his stomach lifting his shirt up. Put one hand on his stomach press down on it Gaara flitch moving her hand round pressing down her eyes widen she pull his shirt down Chiyo took some blood she wants to make sure she right bout this.

Tamari walk back in room Neji look up she sat down.

'Kankuro told me to call him when we get some information did Chiyo come in yet?' Someone walk in two look over to see who came in older woman walk over to them sat in front of them.

'Is Gaara all right?' Chiyo nod she not going to tell them everything at once this news is going to shock them.

'Gaara fine I gave him something for pain he sleeping I want him to stay night his blood pressure is little high.' Tamari relax she so glad her little brother all right Neji also relieve when he heard Gaara okay he told red head to rest he doesn't listen.

'I will go get some of his stuff.'

'There one more thing I need to tell you better sit down.' Neji sat down he look at Tamari she also look confuse they wonder what Chiyo going to tell them.

'I'm guessing your Gaara boyfriend?' Neji nod now he concern why is she asking him this?

'Yes I am is something wrong with him?' Chiyo notice how scared Neji got she caches these things.

'Are you two being careful when you are having sex?' Tamari flush she dons not want to hear bout her brother sex life Neji also blush he cough.

'Yes we are hum why are you asking me this?' Chiyo took paper out of folder she looks at them.

'You said Gaara been sick for while and been having these stomach aches for couple days.' Neji nod not liking where this is going Tamari wonder why Chiyo brought up their…private life Chiyo look Neji dead in eyes said,' Your going to be father.'

TBC

Gaara also pregnant wonder how this is going to play out, I was going to have Sasuke talk to Gaara I change my mind I thought it would be to soon to do that anyway hope I shock you all if I didn't I tried ^-^. Hope you all enjoy it until next time

~Kuro~


	14. Chapter 12

Hello everyone Kuro here with chap 12! Took me forever to finish this don't ask me why I'm just happy I finish it. Any I made a mistake in last chap I said Gaara and Neji where at his house then I put they were at hotel I'm sorry bout confusion. Hope you all like this chapter~~~

Warnings: The usually yaoi mpreg LEMON! I missed writing it yes I'm perv lol.

Kuro: I do not own Naruto sadly, if there any mistakes sorry I didn't really read over so sorry.

On with Story~~

Chapter 12

Neji stare at Chiyo he didn't move muscle he frozen in shock didn't spoke one word he couldn't believe it is this even possible? Tamari did double take she could not believe this she look at Chiyo.

'Please tell me your joking.' Older woman shake her head.

'No I'm not he is pregnant Gaara been surfing from morning sickness I will give him something for that and stomach pains explain it all now I will leave you two I need to check on my patient.' Chiyo left two to think Neji still in shock he never thought this could happen.

'When Gaara finds out he going to freak out this is not good.' Neji look over at Tamari she is right bout that but the way she said it.

'Are you saying he won't keep it?' Older Sabaku look at Neji sadly its going to be very hard for him Gaara he didn't mean to abounded Reika for long time then he abounded her again he are ready thinks unfit father.

'Gaara went threw lot in his life. Did he ever tell you bout his daughter?' Neji nod he wanted to meet little girl Gaara wanted to see her but he was to sick see her.

'Yes I know her name is Reika I saw pictures of her she cute little girl Gaara only told me bits and pieces bout her.' Tamari knew her brother only told Neji little bout her blonde let out sigh its not her place to tell Hyuga what happen.

'When you see Gaara tell him he not bad parent he just has very bad luck he tried his best with Reika and him and Naruto tried their best to make their relationship work.'

Neji nod he understands then stop did he just heard Naruto name Neji look up said,' did you just say Naruto? Do you mean Uzumaki Naruto?' Tamari slowly nod Please tell me he dons not know Naruto Tamari thought.

'Yes do you know him?' She stare at Neji hoping he dons not know him.

'Yea he my cousin best friend we use to hang out I couldn't hang out with them anymore after I graduated went straight to college. I went to different school so I wouldn't know their other friends only ones I knew where Naruto and Kiba who my cousin dating.'

This is another shocker Neji did not know Naruto dated Gaara or he was gay Hinata had biggest crush on him he wonder how she took it.

'I did not know Naruto dated him how long where they together?' Then it hit him the photos that was Naruto in photo Neji could hit him self-well he haven't seen blonde since high school.

'Let me see Gaara and Naruto been together really long time I would say five years they were together in high school to.'

Neji surprise they were together that long what happen why did they brake up?

'Why did they brake up?' Tamari look down sadly should she tell him this or let Gaara tell him.

She going to tell him anyway because Gaara will never tell him.

'My father didn't like fact Gaara was dating Naruto at time and he end up pregnant they weren't being careful they were young and stupid I told my father that he didn't listen he was so angry at Gaara he.'

Tamari let out deep sigh continue telling story,' my father promoted Gaara to be new ceo he move Gaara far way from Naruto as he could that ended in heated argument between them they broke up that crush him he was so depress after that. When Gaara came back he went straight to Naruto to tell him he wants to be in Reika life it took him while to he loves Reika so much spoils her rotten because he felt so guilty bout leaving her, our father he dons not care bout Gaara happiness he shatter it.'

Feeling really bad for his lover Neji didn't know what red head went threw its not his fault what happen his father put so much pressure on him.

'I didn't know he became ceo that young.' She nod said,' yea Gaara was mess between learning everything and the break up me and Kankuro had to take him way for while so he could get his head together.'

'He still gets stress out I saw it when he had meeting with Uchiha but that was big meeting.' Tamari nod if Gaara is pregnant they need to do something he cannot be stress out his job is very stressful.

'We need to do something bout his stress level what do you normally do when he like that?' Neji blush little he can't tell her everything he dons.

'I like to distract him so I take him out when he really stress I put him in hot bath after he done I give him massage.' Tamari wish he could do that for her Older Sabaku smile she didn't know Hyuga could be that kind he must really love her brother.

'That really kind of you to do that well lets go see my brother.' Two got up right on time Chiyo came in.

'Gaara wants to see you both.' Walking over to Chiyo they wonder if she told him the news.

'Did you tell Gaara?' Elderly woman nod she wanted to tell him when no one round that why she told Tamari and Neji to go wait in other room.

Flash back (Chiyo going to tell Gaara he going to be mom)

Waking up with no pain Gaara open his eyes turn over he look round noticing he not in his room. _'Where am I?' _He sat up groan little there still some pain but not as bad this morning.

'Your up how do you feel?' Gaara look over to see Chiyo he gave her small smile she sat on chair front of him.

'Better then this morning when did I get here?'

'Your sister and your boyfriend brought you in they were very concern Gaara why didn't you come to me sooner.' Young Sabaku look down he hates going to hospitals and he thought it was just cold or food poisoning.

'I didn't know it would get this bad do you know what's wrong with me Chiyo is it something bad?' She look at Gaara thinking this is going to be hard she doesn't want to scare him and she has to tell him so he can take care of him self.

'Gaara I need to ask you some questions they are going to be private questions will you answer them.' He nods

'How long have you been dating that young man?' Gaara was hoping it wasn't these questions he was wrong all sudden he started to feel uncomfortable.

'Hum I think bout two and half months.' Chiyo nod wrote it down she look up at Gaara.

'When did you start having sex?' Now he feels uncomfortable Gaara started to blush should he tell her bout their first time he was trashed.

'I hum.. I was drunk he was drinking to and we end up having sex.' Trying hard not to blush he dons not want to talk bout this Chiyo learning something new bout young Sabaku he seems so straight lese.

'How many times do you have sex?' Gaara blush bright red he is not going to answer that they're no way.

'Chiyo why are you asking me this?' Chiyo gave him stern look said,' answer young man.' Gaara sigh blush again.

'I lost count of how many times some days its three to five times or six I honestly don't know' Chiyo cough she was not expecting that answer out of ceo what are they bunny rabbits in heat.

'Okay there is reason why I'm asking you this is Gaara your test results came back your pregnant.' Chiyo said while thinking I'm not shock how much you two do it. Gaara look at Chiyo not believing thing she said he laugh little said,' Chiyo tell me the truth I know I need to do lese work take vacation but I don't have time.'

Elderly woman let Gaara vent he been having to many emotions pint up she put her hand on his look at him dead in eyes.

'Gaara you are pregnant I think this is good for you because you are letting your work control your life this is wake up call.' Gaara didn't say anything he felt tears in his eyes he let them fall Chiyo hug him she felt bad for boy patting his back when she pull way he fainted not surprise by that.

End flash back

Chiyo walking back to Gaara room with Tamari and Neji she look over at Hyuga he felt her stare on him wondering why she keeps staring at him.

'I change Gaara room he staying here for night and he still in shock so don't bring up pregnancy let him his emotions are mix up right now I want him to be relax not stress.' Both nod Chiyo open door to let them in they saw Gaara laying down walking in.

'Gaara.' He turn saw his sister and lover Gaara turn to nee said,' Tamari is it okay I talk to Neji alone.' She notice panic in her brother voice Tamari nod she okay with it but she dons want some time with him.

'Sure as long as I have sometime with you.' Not surprise she said that Neji sat on bed.

'Don't worry you can stay as long as you want.' Older Sabaku left along with Chiyo they left them with their privacy.

'Neji Chiyo told me something and I don't think I'm ready for it.' Neji look at Gaara he can tell how scared red head looks Neji move closer to Gaara pull him in hug.

'What ever she told you I would be right here for you I'm not leaving you.' Gaara laid his head on his chest rap his arms round his waist.

'How do you feel bout kids do you want some?' Neji smiled little he never thought bout it too much now he going to be dad he actually looking forward to it.

'I don't mind them to much I would like to have family what bout you?' Gaara look up at him he had small bout sad smile said,' I did but it didn't work out I would like to start over try it again.' Neji tried not to look at him sadly he just nod hug him again.

'I'm glad to hear that.' Gaara look at Neji again faint blush on his face.

'Did Chiyo told you?' He nod Gaara fidget little said,' would you like family now?' Neji gave him light kiss on lips.

'Yes I will as long it's with you.' Gaara smiled genuine smile hug Neji.

'I'm so glad you said that Neji I love you.' Neji return embrace said,' I love you to.'

With Naruto (That longest I ever written Gaara and Neji haha)

After his appointment with Tsunade she told him everything fine and his first trimester is over! He couldn't wait to tell Sasuke and his parents Naruto headed home to relax this week has been hectic. Now at home Naruto flop on his bed checking his phone to see he got any messages he didn't so decide to take mini nap Naruto fall right to sleep.

He felt someone shaking him Naruto turn round saying leave me alone person shake him again.

'Naruto get up.' Opening his eyes turning round he saw Sakura standing there looking not to please his eyes widen he look at time then back at his friend.

'Sakura chan I am so sorry cant believe I over slept oh man.' Naruto got up Sakura spoke up,' its okay Naruto I took her home you have been looking really tired and little stress what going on?'

Looking at his friend Naruto sat on his bed look at her he didn't want to tell her this way but she is asking him what wrong.

'Sakura sit down I been wanting to tell you but I couldn't think of way to tell you so.' Sakura sat down wait for him to continue she wonder what wrong with him.

'Well you see hum.' Sakura lost her patience's said,' Naruto just tell me are ready you don't have to hide anything from me.'

'I'm going to have another baby.' He blurted out Sakura stare at him said,' really for real.' Naruto nod Sakura smiled squealed hug him.

'Omg Naruto how many months are you?' Feeling really relived he thought Sakura would yell at him.

'I'm on my second trimester.' Sakura pretty shock to hear that know she knows why he been so sick and moody.

'Now I know why you been so snappy lately.'

'I have not been snappy just sick not snappy.' Sakura gave him look saying yes you were.

'Naruto Reika told me you have been grouchy you need to tell her why you been moody.' Naruto and Sakura walk out room went down stairs.

'Reika where are you?' Jellal came instead of his daughter Naruto laugh pick cat up Reika came in living room she hug Naruto.

'Mommy you scared me why didn't you come?' hugging his daughter saying sorry Sakura left Naruto let out sigh how was he going to tell her?

'Re would you like to have baby brother or sister?' She sat there thinking then said,' I would love to have baby sister can we name her Anna?' Feeling really relieved.

'I will think bout it I don't know if I'm having girl what if I had boy what would you name him?' Reika thought bout it.

'Hmmm Kovu.' Shaking his head he wonder where she gets these names he knows where Anna came from where did this one come from.

'Who is he from?'

'From lion king two he with Kirara me and daddy use to watch it all time it's our movie.' Reika smiled she look down at her necklace played with it Naruto didn't know that he look sadly at her he wonder if Gaara would ever came see her.

Later on

Naruto sat at his desk doing some work his phone ring blonde pick it up answer.

'Hello?' He hopping none of his friends he needs to finish this work.

'Hi Naruto are you home?' Not expecting it to be Sasuke he been busy all week.

'Yes I am why?' He heard knock on door Naruto wonder who that could be?

'Hold on one second Sasuke someone at the door.' Walking out of his room went down stairs now at the door he unlocks it opens it half way to see.

'Sasuke what are you doing here aren't you busy with work?' Ending call raven look at surprise look on Naruto face he smirk.

'After yesterday conversion I just had to see you.' Naruto blush bright red he did want to continue that conversion.

Letting Sasuke in he took off his shoes two walks in living Naruto grab raven hand bringing him down stairs to basement. Sasuke remember their first time here Naruto push Sasuke on bed getting on his lap lean down claim Uchiha lips Sasuke deepen kiss. Blonde sneak his up raven shirt running his hand all over his chest breaking kiss couple panting. Naruto got off his lap said,' I will be right back.' Sasuke rise eyebrow he hopes Naruto didn't change his mind when blonde came back necked with whip cream cherries he grin.

Sitting on his lover lap he look at Sasuke with grin plaster on his face-shaking can of whip cream he sprayed it on his stomach. Sasuke grab Naruto sides turn them so Naruto lying on bed. He lower his head down began to lick whip cream off blonde twitch then enjoy it Sasuke took cherry smear it in whip cream ate it he then got can spray some on Naruto member witch made me jump. Naruto look at Sasuke when he felt hot mouth on his member all words fade he throw his head back moan putting his hands on raven head when Sasuke bob his head suck harder.

He moans louder then came Naruto sat up Sasuke chuckle little he sprayed whip cream on him self-spraying it all the way down. Naruto crawled over to Sasuke began to lick the whip cream off licking all the way down to throbbing member taking it in his mouth Sasuke groan letting his head move back thinking Naruto very skilled at this.

'Ah h..ard..er sas.' Moving quicker in out feeling orgasm build up Naruto panting he warp his legs round Sasuke waist moving along with raven feeling his own orgasm coming Naruto drop his legs Sasuke flap him over now he on his keens Sasuke went faster then he came yelling blonde name.

Sasuke rub hard member quickly Naruto came yelled his name falling on bed laying each over arms. Sasuke turn to Naruto said,' you where very sexy tonight lets do that again.' Naruto nod fall sleep Sasuke fall sleep right after him.

Next morning

Naruto groan turn move feeling sharp pain in his back he groans again rubbing his back. He look over saw Sasuke still sleeping. **'Now I know why I feel like this.' **Trying to get up finally did Naruto slowly went to bathroom when he got their nausea came over him all you heard is him throwing up.

Sasuke woke up he look next to him to see Naruto sitting up looking little pale.

'Good morning Naru are you okay?' He nod turn to Uchiha said,' I'm fine Sas when I do lot of moving I attend to get sick I'm fine now would you like some breakfast?' He nods two head to kitchen for breakfast.

Few minutes later

Naruto walk in his best friend house he put his arm round blonde shoulder said,' Hey Naruto didn't think you would be coming.' He nods.

'Me to when my parents found out you were having get together they took Re for me.' Kiba drag Naruto over to others he wave Sakura move over so Naruto could sit she whisper in his ear,' how are you feeling?' Naruto whisper back,' fine I feel lot better this week.'

Kiba sat in front of everyone he took out stock of cards hand them out they all look at each other wondering what vet is planning.

'Okay let me tell you all how this game works each of you have five cards when its your turn you answer the question on card. Every time we get together we never get chance to talk bout what's been going on in your life so these cards can help us.'

No one cared they didn't mind playing Kiba picked up his card he red it he look up.

'Mine says: have you been happy. My answer is yes I been very happy.' He said with smile Hinata also smiled. Ino pick up her card said,' my question is: How your life going? My life been great flower business going strong and my marriage is great.' Everyone awwwed Choji put his hand in hers they both smiled. Sakura red hers she look at everyone said mine says: Have anything new happened,' I'm in relationship and everything going well I have great students so I have no problems right now.' Ino turn to Sakura two talk bout their jobs and their romance it's Shikamaru turn.

'Well it's asking me if I have new romance why did I have to get this one?' Every body laugh Shika let out sigh.

'No I don't have new romance.' Kiba pat his back Shikamaru doesn't really care bout that stuff he has busy job. Naruto red his card he did not like his question. 'Question is how your private life going Kiba why would you ask us that! You pervert!' Animal lover gave sheepish smile that card was not meant for Naruto but this is his chance to ask blonde bout Uchiha.

'Sorry Naruto that one was joke you weren't suppose to get that one.' Naruto hit Kiba in head saying you pervert dog.

'So Naruto have you found anyone yet?' Ino ask with sly smile Sakura looked very uncomfortable she is not going to get involved in this.

'No I have not, my private life is private sorry guys I just don't want to talk bout that with you all.' Group said its fine they do not want to talk bout it either.

'Hey Naruto how Letha doing?' With out realizing it he replied,' she doing good I saw her last week she getting long well with Jellal.' Hinata wonder how he knew Letha wasn't she Sasuke dog?

'Naruto how do you know Letha?' Hinata ask Naruto then it hit him Naruto look at Kiba he going to kill him.

'I um.' Young teacher couldn't form words he look at everyone let out sigh said,' I sometimes baby-sit her for Sasuke when he at work long hours and he takes Jellal for me we hum been in relationship for while now.' Friends look at each other their pretty shock to hear that they never thought Naruto would date someone after what happen with Gaara.

'Congrats Naruto were happy for you.' Ino said she happy for blonde everyone else said same thing after card game they had dinner talking joking round mostly Kiba and Naruto.

Sitting on couch watching movie making jokes bout it Sakura lean close to Naruto said,' Reika isn't with her grandparents is she?' Naruto shake his head.

'No she with Sasuke.' Sakura surprise to hear that Naruto never left Reika with just anyone he must really like Uchiha.

'Wow you must trust him lot.' Naruto blush little nod he surprise him self for letting Sasuke watch her.

'Yes I do like him, Sasuke wanted to watch Re he said if I let Kiba watch her why cant he.' Sakura laugh everyone turn round she pointed at tv said,' that part was funny.' They went back to watching movie Naruto look at his phone he got text message from raven saying everything fine.

After reunion

Two friends walking to their cars talking pink hair teacher stop at her car turn to Naruto.

'See you tomorrow Naruto oh there one more thing where having parents day do you think you could make it?'

'I could try I'm not sure.' Sakura knew he was going to say that so she just nod said,' okay just tell me you cant.' Naruto gave her small smile.

'I will.'

Now at home

Naruto walk in his house saw it was dark he turn lights on looking round he couldn't found Sasuke or Reika so he went to check up stairs. Walking up to door to his daughter room he open door went in what he saw made him smile.

Sasuke sleeping on Reika bed he has his arm round her Re curled up to him Naruto took his phone out took picture he going to send it to Kakashi.

Taking one last look before shutting door he close it quietly not wanting to wake them up.

Walking to his bedroom taking his clothes off putting his pjs on crawled into bed snuggle under blankets went to sleep.

TBC

Awww I want to drew that scene, think I made Sasuke tooo nice haha anyway until next time

~Kuro~


End file.
